NeverEnding Midnight
by KNeu21
Summary: Sequel to Standing on the Moon-Set during Eclipse: As crazy as everything is, add a ten-year-old with the need to prove her worth by doing things she knows she shouldn't. Can she keep her cool when face-to-face with the man that created the need for Carlisle to step in? Rated M to be safe. *Pt3* RE-VAMPED VERSION OUT AND COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we go. First chapter of NeverEnding Midnight. I'm still sick, but I decided to work on this anyway. It keeps my mind off of wanting to roll over and die. :)  
Fasten your seatbelts, kids, because this picks up quick. Kay? Kay. Oh yeah. One more thing.  
DISCLAIMER!: NONE of what you recognize from the Twilight saga is my creation. Only Leandra and all of the other little critters I thought of are from my own noggin. Understood? Good.  
Here we go!  
**

**Chapter One**

"You know I hate going over there." I whined, shaking my head one Thursday afternoon.

"I promise." Andrew replied, "You can hide in my closet the entire time. Josh and Zack will be there too. Come on, Leandra."

"Can't your dad just rent the park or something?" I asked. We continued slowly up the school hallway, our backpack over our shoulders.

"It's supposed to rain that day." He said, "Come on. It'll mean so much to me if you're there. I really, really want you to come. You're my best friend." I groaned, stomping my foot a little.

"That's not fair." I accused, glaring over at him, "You know why I never go over."

"I know." He looked down as we shoved our way out of the doors, headed for the parking lot.

"And you know that I would be over all the time if it wasn't for that." I continued.

"I know." He repeated, "But I promise. We'll be too busy having fun for you to even remember anything. Josh is bringing his bike."

"Is it still a sleepover?" I asked, sighing.

"Yeah." He said, "My dad said you could stay over too." I sighed again, looking to the familiar black car parked by the curb.

"Alright." I said, "I'll ask Carlisle." Andrew grinned, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you!" He pulled back, still grinning, "You won't regret it. I promise."

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled, laughing a little, "I'll call you later when I find out what he says."

"Okay." He said, hugging me again, "Bye, Leandra." I watched as he ran off toward his dad's car, shaking my head. I walked over the sidewalk, headed for Carlisle's car. Already regretting the decision to ask him.

Andrew's father had approved of him having a sleepover. He could invite a couple of friends over to spend the night, and it was set for this weekend. I didn't like Josh. He was Andrew's other friend, Zack's older brother. Josh was in sixth grade, had just turned twelve, and always so rude to me. Zack didn't seem to have a problem with me, but that could have been because he was ten as well.

I hated asking for things. Even permission to do something. I didn't want to overstep, and ask for too much. Especially since I'd promised those few months back not to ask for anything.

I hadn't been adopted yet. They were aiming for around the time of Bella's graduation in June, a month and a half away, but the date wasn't set. I was told the only reason it hadn't happened yet, was because of another problem. I was on my best behavior, scared beyond words that if I messed up just once, they'd get rid of me. I was convinced that the reason they were stalling, was because they were waiting on me to mess up.

No matter how many times I was assured that wasn't the case, I wasn't convinced.

Pulling open the passenger door, I set my bag into the backseat and climbed in with a sigh. I looked over, meeting Carlisle's eyes and smiled a little. Nervousness in my eyes.

"Did you have a good day?" He asked, much as he always asked.

"Yeah." I said, nodding and shutting the door behind me, "I finished my homework already. Even the math part. I did it during recess. It was too easy."

"That's great." He told me, smiling a bit.

"Uhm.. Mrs. Carter says there's an end-of-the-year field trip to Seattle in two weeks." I watched him glance at me, suddenly slightly tense, and it puzzled me a bit, "She says I just need a permission slip signed, and a couple bucks for lunch and dinner. It's an all day thing."

"We'll see about that one." He said, and again, I was puzzled. Normally he didn't have a problem with field trips. I nodded, deciding not to press it.

"And.." I trailed off as he managed to find a void in traffic enough to pull away from the curb, "Uhm.. I was wondering.." I hesitated, keeping my eyes on my hands folded in my lap. He smiled a little over at me, "Andrew is having.. Sort of this party.. Sleepover thing, and he will not stop bugging me to go.." I didn't know how to actually come out and ask.

"Will his father be there?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied, "The whole time. He's off this weekend. It'll just be me, Andrew, Josh and Zack."

"Josh. The boy that is always teasing you?"

"I'll ignore him. I like Zack. He's cool." I quickly explained, "It's this Saturday. D-Do you think I can go? If not, then that's okay too. I mean. No big deal." I shrugged, looking down, "I-I just thought-"

"I don't see why not." He said. He knew how hard it was for me to allow myself to ask for things, "Just one night?"

"One night." I agreed, nodding.

"I suppose it'd be alright." He said, looking my way. I couldn't help the smile. Though I did dread going over there, because of my past, I did look forward to a full day of hanging out with Zack and Andrew. It did confuse me as to why he was so willing to let me spend the night with three boys, but I figured it was only because he trusted Richard, Andrew's dad, and he trusted me.

Andrew was right. He was my best friend, and one of the only true friends outside of my family I did have. Somewhere over the last few weeks, Zack had come into the picture, his older brother soon following. We'd formed a loose group, mainly keeping to ourselves around school. Of course, me being the only girl hanging around with three boys, I did get teased a bit, but it wasn't too bad. I knew Zack and Andrew had hung out after school as well, but I didn't mind.

"If you need to, don't hesitate to call me." Carlisle said, bringing me out of my thoughts, "I'll be right there."

"I won't." I said, shaking my head, "I'll call Andrew later and let him know. He'll be so happy." I laughed a little.

Just as I figured, he was thrilled. Excitedly talking to me about it the next day. I was nervous, though. I hadn't spent the night away from home since the Cullens got back. I was dreading the homesickness I was sure to experience. Even if it was just for one night.

Bella would be going to Florida this weekend as well, taking Edward with her, so it was probably going to be a really quiet couple of days for the family. Something I knew they needed. They'd been distracted by something, weighing heavy on them. I figured it was my scent, so I didn't mind spending the night elsewhere if it meant giving them a breather.

Friday evening, I padded into the living room to find the news on. Again. Emmett and Jasper sat watching it closely, and I sat down between them on the couch. I was quiet as I watched along with them, biting my lip. The disappearances and murders were growing quickly in the large city. The fact that it was enough for people to take notice worried me.

That was probably why Carlisle was hesitant to let me go on the field trip.

I'd suggest that he sign on to be a chaperone, but if it was sunny that day, he wouldn't be able to go. I was a little disappointed at the fact that he probably wouldn't let me go. I actually liked big cities. The excitement of them always got to me.

Oh well.

The station went to a commercial and Jasper muted the TV with a sigh.

"Sorry." I said, looking over at him, "Want me to move?"

"No." He replied, shaking his head, "No, it isn't you."

"Why is everyone so worried about what's going on in Seattle?" I asked, stretching my feet out to the coffee table in front of me, "They'll catch the guy soon, and it'll be over."

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Jasper sighed.

"Maybe they'll change the field trip to Olympia or something." I said, "Because I really wanted to go on that."

"Sorry, shorty." Emmett said, "Maybe some other time, we'll take you. Right now, I think it might be too dangerous." I shrugged.

"Okay." I agreed, smiling over at him, "Even if I am immune to danger."

"Oh really?" He asked, chuckling down at me, "I think danger is your middle name."

"No, my middle name is Lynne. But nice try." I laughed, shoving against his arm.

"We'll just change it on your birth certificate." He suggested, tickling me a little. I squirmed, waiting for him to be done, "So. A sleepover?"

"Yeah." I said, a left over laugh leaving me, "I can't wait to sleep on the floor with a bunch of boys. Woohoo."

"Carlisle has to be nuts." Emmett shook his head. He was always sensitive about me being such a tomboy, hanging around so many boys. Protective, but sensitive, "Any of them look at you wrong, punch their lights out."

"Doubtful." I said, snorting a little, "Andrew and Zack are cool. Josh, though, I might punch just for the fun of it."

"You're such a scrapper." He laughed, shaking his head, "That could get you into trouble some day."

"I'm not a scrapper. I just have a big mouth. There's a difference."

"Tell that to Rachel." He countered, referring to my fourth grade classmate. I laughed a little, reminded of how badly I beat her up.

"I'm not proud of that." I said, despite my grin, "I really hurt her. I haven't been in a fight since then, so as far as I'm concerned, the fact that she deserved it leaves my record sparkling clean."

"Really now?" He asked, seeming surprised.

"Yep." I said, standing with a sigh, "Well, you boys enjoy your news. I'm bored." I stepped around Jasper, heading upstairs.

Overnight, my nervousness about the sleepover grew. I just knew I was going to cry all night, homesick. They were going to make fun of me, I just knew it.

Andrew requested me to be there by eleven in the morning, that way we had all afternoon to hang out. The earlier the better.

"If I call you," I said as Carlisle neared his house, "You'll be right there. Right?"

"Right." He agreed, nodding.

"No matter what?"

"No matter what." He understood my apprehension. I swallowed in nervousness, nodding, "You'll have fun." He assured, and it helped a little. I noticed when we pulled up that Josh and Zack were already there, given the two extra bicycles laying on their side in the yard.

Andrew came out to greet me, grinning widely as I stood from the car. Zack and Josh came out behind him, making their way over. Zack looked exactly like a younger version of Josh. Untidy medium brown hair, and a light blue eye color. Their eyes reminded me of ice, sometimes creeping me out. When they got older, they'd definitely get a lot of girls.

"Hi, Leandra." Zack greeted happily.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon, Leandra." I looked back, and nodded to Carlisle. I grabbed my overnight bag from the backseat, and gave him one last apprehensive smile. As he was driving away, I sighed and looked to Andrew.

"So what now?" I asked, wondering what he had in mind for today.

"I can't believe you invited her." Josh grumbled from the side, "Now we can't do anything fun." Oh, he was already starting. Super.

"Why not?" I demanded, frowning, "What's wrong with inviting me?"

"Besides the fact that you're a girl?"

"So?"

"So." He said as if it were obvious, "You won't want to do anything we want to do."

"Shut up." I scoffed, shaking my head, "I'll do whatever you want to do. I'm not some prissy girly-girl."

"Stop picking on her." Andrew told him, "She's my friend, and I wanted her over." I smiled over at him as he placed his arm around my shoulders. I crossed my arms over my chest, sticking my tongue out at him.

"So ha." I spat back at him.

"She didn't even bring a bike." Josh said, gesturing to the bikes on the lawn.

"We can go." Zack reasoned, "Watch. I can ride along with you, and she can use my bike. We can still go." That caught my attention. I wasn't under the impression that we'd be going anywhere. I thought we'd be hanging out inside, but then again, I wasn't aware of the activities Andrew got into after school.

"Go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Josh sighed, before a smile grew on his face, "Yeah, we can still go. I got a great place to show you guys."

"Hold on." Andrew said, taking my hand and jogging toward the door. He went inside, and up the stairs, tugging me along behind him. Tossing my bag onto his bed, we left again with a quick, "We'll be back later, dad."

At our return, Josh reached down and lifted one of the bikes off the grass, straddling it. Andrew grabbed his, and Zack lifted his, holding it out to me.

I was still new to bike riding, only being taught during school. Zack and Josh rode their bikes to school, so Zack helped me learn. I knew how, but hadn't much practice with the whole thing.

"Where are we going?" I asked, settling onto Zack's bike, looking to Josh. Zack and I were about the same height, so I didn't have to adjust anything. Zack stepped up onto two pegs attached to the back wheel of Josh's bike, standing securely on them as he held tight to Josh's shoulders. It was highly unsafe, but they knew what they were doing.

"You'll see." Josh said confidently, "Just try to keep up." With that, he started off, taking Zack with him. Andrew and I followed as well, and at first, I could keep up. Thankfully, we headed in the opposite direction of my mom's old house. I didn't have to see it.

We rode through town, eventually leaving it, heading south. Following along the highway, Josh started to speed up. It had rained recently, leaving the side of the highway muddy and full of puddles. Making it extremely tough to peddle through the taller grass, which was hard enough to peddle through when it was dry.

My shoes were soaked through, drenching my socks and the bottoms of my pant-legs.

"How far are we going?" I panted behind everyone, not used to this much exercise.

"Stop complaining. Don't be such a girl." Josh called back to me, and I narrowed my eyes. That fueled me into speeding up, coming back to the spot beside Andrew, "Ah, here we go." Suddenly, he turned, heading onto a thin trail through the trees.

This was where things got interesting.

The trail was so thin, it was hard to see it under the grass. Full of bumps and uneven parts, I bounced along behind them. The trail twisting and turning, weaving through the thick trees and underbrush. It slowed me down, trying not to hurt myself.

"Hurry up, Leandra." Josh barked back at me, "Come on."

I didn't know how long we followed the trail, but as the ground became more uneven, making it nearly impossible to continue on the bikes, Josh came to a stop. Zack hopped down, and Josh laid the bike to the side. I followed suit, looking around.

"Now we go this way." Josh instructed, continuing on. We left the trail, trudging through the tall grass and brush. Andrew stayed beside me this time and we both caught our breath. We walked for easily ten minutes, pushing ferns out of our way until we finally reached wherever it was Josh was leading us. I looked around, noting the fast moving water of the wide river to our right.

"Seriously?" I barked, looking to him irritably, "You dragged us all the way out here for _this_?"

"Yes, seriously." Josh barked back at me, "I swear, guys. I came here the other day, and I saw this wolf-"

"Wolf?" Andrew asked skeptically.

"Yeah." He said, "It was _huge_. Easily bigger than any bear I've ever seen. At least twice that size. You should have seen it."

"Then why are we here?" I asked, looking around, paranoid.

"Because I wanna see it again." He said, "Maybe I can pet it."

"So we're going to stay here," I said incredulously, "Hoping some giant wolf comes by so you can try to _pet_ it?"

"Cool, huh?" He asked, obviously proud of himself.

"Are you insane?" I asked, "If that thing eats you, all I'm doing is laughing and going back."

"Shut up." He said, "It won't eat me. See?" He pulled the backpack off of his back, and zipped it open, lifting out what looked like a grocery bag half full of raw meat.

"Eww!" I gasped, stepping away, "What the hell is that?"

"It was supposed to be tomorrow's dinner, but I swiped it from the fridge. Now, it's wolf bait." He said, looking over the bag and back into his backpack, "I think it leaked-"

"That is disgusting." I cringed away from it, covering my nose, "And it stinks."

"What do you know? You're just a girl." He said, dropping his backpack and opening the bag. Without hesitation, he reached into the grocery bag, lifting out a big hunk of whatever it was. I watched as he tossed it, and it flew over the river onto the other side of it.

"Gross, it's dripping." I gagged, turning and looking away from the next piece he lifted out.

"They'll smell the blood, and come running." He reasoned, "Geez, do you ever use that brain of yours?" I looked to Andrew, who looked back at me, clearly just as disgusted as I was. He was just less vocal about it.

We sat and waited, talking quietly for what felt like hours. The afternoon ticking by. Ripping at the grass under my fingers in boredom.

After what had to be four hours, Josh stood back up and lifted the bag again. It was starting to get dark already.

"Here." Josh held out a large chunk, "You throw some."

"No way." I said, stepping back, "I'm not getting my scent all over that. We should probably go."

"What's the matter? Too boyish for you?" He continued to hold it out. I hesitated, noticing that the others were watching as well.

"Fine." I finally said apprehensively, pulling my sleeves up and cupping my hands together. He dropped the chunk of meat, and it landed in my hands with a heavy plopping sound. I resisted the urge to puke, holding my breath as I parted it and launched a piece as far as I could over the river. It landed further than his pieces, rolling to a stop just outside a group of bushes.

"Nice throw, Leandra." Zack said, both him and Andrew smiling my way.

"This will never work." I argued, looking over at Josh, "Wolves aren't stupid."

"I know they're not stupid, stupid." He shot back at me, "But if we sit here long enough, they're going to know that we're not trying to hurt them."

"So what, we're going to sit here all night?"

"Is there a problem with that?" He barked back at me, stepping closer to me, "What? Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Stop it, Josh." Andrew muttered, "Leave her alone."

I rolled my eyes and threw the rest of my handful over. Shivering, and thankful that was over with. I kneeled down beside the river, having to reach quite far to reach the deep, icy water to rinse off my hands.

Before I stood back up, though, a shoe placed itself on my lower back, shoving me forward.

Losing my balance, I hit the water head first with a deep gasp, breathing in nothing but fluid. The river was deep enough, and fast enough that I was carried a little ways away before I managed to get good footing and struggled my way to the other side, as it was closer to me. Nearly falling again, and almost being swept away several times.

"Are you nuts?" I heard Andrew demand over Josh's loud laughter. I clawed my way out of the freezing cold water, trembling roughly.

"Josh!" Zack protested, "That was messed up!"

"Relax." Josh laughed, "She's fine." My teeth chattered violently, and my wet clothes felt like they were burning me with how cold they were. I shivered, trying to cough the water out of my lungs and gasping for breath. This river took all the run off from the melting snow in the mountains, so yes. It was cold.

"Are you okay, Leandra?" Zack called, stepping up to the side of the wide river.

"I-I'm f-fine." I trembled, sitting cross-legged on the grass, hugging my arms to myself.

"Now how are we supposed to get her back over here without her getting even more wet?" Andrew asked, glaring over at Josh, "Did you even think of that?"

"Hey, it's not my fault she swam to that side." Josh said incredulously.

"We can't even get to her." Andrew said, "Idiot. She could die."

"She's fine." He repeated, "She even said so!"

"She's blue!"

"Guys," I gasped, "Don't f-fight. I'll j-just swim back across."

"Don't." Andrew said, "We'll walk up the river, try and find a place where it's safer for you to cross. Stay there and try to dry.. off.." Andrew trailed off, and I looked up, seeing all three of their eyes wide. The looks on their faces effectively letting me know that there was something behind me.

Instantly, my heart pounded quicker, and I froze, "Don't move." Andrew muttered. Given how far above my head the three of them were looking, this was one large animal. I trembled even harder, hardly allowing myself to breathe.

Without warning, Josh turned and ran, Zack following his brother.

"Hey!" Andrew called, "Cowards!"

Slowly, very slowly, I turned, looking back behind me. Spotting one set of paws, then two more sets to the sides of that one, there were three. I looked up slowly, my head actually falling back with how tall these animals were. The one closest to me, black as I'd ever seen the color, seemed to sniff at me. A reddish brown colored one to its left grumbled a bit, looking to the black one and that got me moving.

I scrambled backwards, completely forgetting in my fear that just a few feet in behind me was the river. I fell over the higher edge, and splashed back into it with a yelp, Andrew calling my name. I was swept off my feet at first, going under. I managed to find my footing and pop back up, coughing at the water I'd inhaled, before losing my footing again, drifting further downriver.

"Hold on, Leandra." I heard Andrew call after me as I was carried away by the quick moving water. Each time I was bobbed up by the water, I looked over, seeing him as he followed along the bank.

He followed quickly, ducking under trees and around brush. Until he couldn't anymore. He jumped in next, almost losing his footing as well and giving a loud curse at how cold the water was. He seemed to know what to do in this situation, though, making his way to me with what seemed like ease.

His arm wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me to him. Each time he tried to make it to the side, he slipped, splashing us back into the quick current.

Further and further we were carried, tossed around by the water.

"Hold onto me." I barely heard his voice over the sloshing around I was doing, "Keep your feet pointed toward the direction you're going. There could be rocks."

I looked behind us, not seeing the wolves. We'd been carried deeper into the trees, packing the bank to each side of us. I coughed hard as Andrew held my head above water until he stiffened.

"Hold onto me." He said urgently, and I did. I was jostled a bit as he released me with one arm, but we stopped. I opened my eyes and looked to him, seeing he'd caught hold of a thin fallen tree that laid across the river. One side to the other.

He grunted quietly, releasing me with his other arm as well, but wrapped his legs around my stomach, holding onto me.

"Grab on." He panted, "And see if you can pull yourself out." I panted as well, pulling myself along him and reaching for the tree. He held on with shaking arms, watching me. When I couldn't reach it properly, he let go of the tree with one arm to grab onto my arm, pulling me up until my hand touched the tree. He was stronger than he looked, but I still saw how much this was taking from his own strength.

I grabbed on, holding tight to it and trying so hard to pull myself out. I managed half way, before falling back into the water. Normally, something like this wouldn't have been a problem for me, but the water was so cold, it took most of the strength I had just to hold on.

"I can't do it." I told him, trying to pant while getting splashed in the face.

"Okay." He nodded, looking around himself, "It's okay, Leandra, but we need to get out of this water. It's too cold." He panted heavily, looking further down river, "Here's what we're going to do. Come here." He released the tree with one arm, and held it out for me. I let go of the tree, grabbing for his arm at the same time. Barely managing to grab onto each other, he pulled me to himself, holding me securely, "Hold onto me, no matter what. We're going to have to ride it out, because we can't climb that." He looked to the left side of the river, and I saw what he meant.

A straight rocky drop off at least six feet high between the water, and dry land above the water met my eyes, and I looked to the right. Same rocky drop off there, but a little smaller, "So hold onto me. Tight, tight. As tight as you can. Remember to keep your feet first. I'd rather you hit your foot on a rock than your head." I nodded, wrapping my arms around his chest, clinging as tight as I possibly could, "This is going to be fast, so just hold on. And hold your breath. Ready?" I took a deep breath and he nodded.

As soon as he let go, he yanked me to him, holding tight to me as well. We plunged back into the water, and I realized just how much of us he was holding up.

I whimpered, inhaling water as I was splashed fully in the face. It was getting deeper where we were headed, and faster. Rougher, "Hold on!" Andrew instructed over the roaring coming up. The water was colder, and my limbs felt like they were locking up. It was hard to do anything but try to keep my head up.

Andrew held tight around my waist, and turned us so our feet were down river. Almost on our backs, I soon felt why he did so. We hit a rather large rock feet first, and a searing pain in my left ankle made me cry out, water filling my mouth quickly as we were slammed under the water. I tried to look around us as we popped back up. Both sides of the river had a high climb to reach dry land. I coughed hard, my lungs burning, and more water rushing in as I gasped for air.

"We have to get out of here." Andrew called to me, "It's too rough. Hold onto me, and hold your breath."

"I can't." I cried, coughing hard.

"Just try." He said, "If you don't, you're going to drown." Another slam under the water filled my lungs with more water. Andrew grunted with effort, pulling me back up. He had to be exhausted, and I knew that. I slipped from his grip, instantly splashing under the water. I tumbled, rolling through the fast, rough water. I couldn't get a decent breath in. Every time I'd pop up, my head finally above water, I'd be coughing too hard to take another breath before being swallowed again by the water.

Andrew managed to pull me back to him, and I felt the shaking of his arms as he held as tight to me as he could.

"Just hold on." He called to me, somehow managing to lift me higher so my face was higher above the water. I took a few burning breaths of air before holding it. Somehow managing to wrap my trembling and stiff arms around him as well.

Eventually, about ten minutes after the roughest part of the river and several deep breaths later, the water slowed enough for Andrew to successfully tug me to the side, out of the fast moving current. Having to step up onto some tall rocks to get up to it. I gasped for breath, coughing roughly as he climbed up onto the grassy and rocky bank beside the river. After I slipped several times, my fingers too numb to get a good hold on anything, he leaned down and helped me out.

I clawed at the grass as I pulled myself further up onto dry land. My eyes were shut tight, choking on all the water that was rushing out of my lungs. I looked to my right, spotting Andrew laying there, panting hard, trying to catch his breath. I dropped, laying face down, coughing violently as more water poured from me.

We were wet, freezing cold, but alive.

**A/N: What'd I tell ya? Hope you enjoyed this one. Chapter two is on it's way. Don't worry. Hardly a dull moment. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

We had been in the water nearly fifteen minutes, but it felt like an hour. Daylight was fading. Quickly, thanks to the dense forest we were in.

"We have to get you warm." He panted as well, instantly moving, "Help me gather wood for a fire while there's still some light. Move around." He instructed, "It'll get your blood moving faster and warm you up."

"A-Andrew." I gasped, rolling to my back, "We don't have anything to start a fire with."

"Don't worry about that." He said, "I can do that."

I went to stand weakly, but found I couldn't. My ankle throbbed painfully, and I had to sit back down with a whimper of pain. Remembering I'd hurt it when my foot hit the rock in the river. Immediately, Andrew kneeled down to take a look at it. Cursing quietly, he looked around himself.

"It might be sprained." He said, "Stay here." I watched as he literally ran off. I trembled violently, my teeth chattering as a slow breeze blew around me. He returned maybe five minutes later, both arms full of long sticks and branches.

"Break these." He said, dropping them beside me, "Each one of them. We want them maybe a foot in length." I knew he was just giving me something to do to get me moving without me having to walk.

"All of them." He said, taking a rock with a sharp edge, and worked quickly over a piece of dry bark. I watched as he worked, noticing his shaking fingers as well. I turned my attention to everything around me, shivering as I worked at breaking each of the sticks. Each stick had to be broken at least three times. Effectively keeping me busy.

"Where are the others?" I asked in a deeply trembling voice.

"They never came back." He said, not looking up from his work, "I hope they at least have sense enough to go for help."

"It'll take them so long to get back to your house." I said hopelessly, "It took us hours to get here. If they even _do_."

"If no one finds us by morning, I'll go." He assured quietly, "I can't go now. I'll never find you again in the dark."

"I know." I shivered, my teeth chattering.

"My dad will find us." He said, "So don't worry. Until he does, I'm staying with you."

The light had gone, and we sat there nearly in the dark. Night had almost completely fallen by now, and it seemed to get colder as a calm breeze blew again. Minutes ticked by until he finally groaned.

"This isn't working." Andrew panted behind me, "Leandra, I need a string. Find me a string." I looked around for anything that would work as a string, "Shoe string would work." I instantly removed one of my wet shoes and took the string from it. I handed it to him, and watched as he picked up another, straighter stick and stood it in a little groove he'd made into the piece of bark, "Press down here." He said, placing a smaller piece of bark on the upper end of the stick. I crawled over, and took my hand, pressing my hand firmly downward, keeping the stick standing.

He looped the string around the straighter stick, and pulled the shoe string taut, gripping it firmly. I watched, fascinated as he pulled each end of the string back and forth quickly, spinning the stick quickly with practiced hands, "Let go." I did, and he put the string and stick to the side, holding his hands over another piece of bark under the one he'd been spinning the stick on.

"Leandra," I looked over at Andrew's urgent voice. Beneath his hands, was a small bright orange glow, "Hold your hands over this, don't let it go out." I did as he asked, watching as he turned and quickly grabbed things like dry moss, and dry grass. Gently feeding it to the small spark. I watched, fascinated as he had to feed a bit more each time.

"Come on." He muttered, and I peered through the smoke as a bit of moss grew a flame. He fed more moss and grass to the tiny flame until it was a stronger flame. Setting it on the ground, I kneeled there with my hands still blocking the breeze from the stronger, yet still tiny flame while he fed twigs to it. Those soon caught, and the flame grew even bigger.

After a few seconds, he had a small fire burning.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked, amazed. He shrugged.

"My dad taught me stuff like that from the time I was really little." He said tiredly, "Sit closer." Andrew instructed, "Get warm." I did as he said, scooting closer. The warmth from the fire made me shiver hard, groaning at my sore muscles.

Looking to the side, Andrew sat down heavily, exhaustion in his features. He stared at the flames, shivering himself, but otherwise showed no signs of how cold he was as well. I saw him differently. More than just a best friend I saw only during school hours.

He saved my life.

Minutes ticked by, and we both sat there, catching our breath and trying to dry off. He looked ready to just fall asleep, so I knew fighting the water had taken its toll on him.

"Thank you." I said quietly, looking over at him, "For saving me today."

"You couldn't have done that on your own." He said incredulously, "I barely could, and I've spent my entire life around the river."

"Really?" I asked, interested.

"Yeah." He laughed a little, "I must have been.. What? Two years old when my dad first brought me to the river. He loves to raft, so he's taught me everything he knows about the rivers, rapids and safety. Plus little things about survival, and what to do when we're in the situation we're in."

"I never knew that." I said, shocked. Though we were best friends, we never spoke about our past. There was still so much that I didn't know about him, and he didn't know about me. Since we'd known each other, everything we talked about had to do with recent events. Never having to do with how or where we grew up. That's probably why I liked him so much. He never pried.

I continued to shiver, turning my back to the fire, letting it get warm. Andrew did the same, sighing heavily.

"What if those wolves are still out there?" I asked, searching the darkness beyond the fire's glow.

"They probably won't come very close to us now, because of the fire. And unless they're starving, they more than likely won't attack us. They wouldn't attack us unless they were provoked or if we were sitting on their puppy or something." He said nonchalantly, "Wolves are actually more afraid of humans than we are of them. It's in their instincts. Did you know that?" I knew he was just trying to distract me. It was working.

"Are they supposed to be that big?" I asked quietly, "Easily as tall as a house."

"I've never heard of them getting that big, but with breeding and whatnot, it could be possi-" He cut himself off, paused and continued, "No. That's insane." I laughed at his tone, looking around me again.

"Should we try to find our way out of the trees?"

"Definitely not. And definitely not in the dark." He said, "How is anyone supposed to find us if we keep moving? I've always been taught that if you get lost, to stay put. If someone is going for help, it's best to stay in one spot for as long as you can. It'll be easy for him to find us, since we're still right here beside the river."

"What if your dad doesn't even know we're in trouble?" I asked quietly, nervously lacing my shoe and putting it back on.

"Since we're not back by now, he knows something is wrong. Whether Josh told him or not, he knows." He explained, "First thing he'd do is call Josh's parents. Then yours. When we're not there, he'll call the station. Get a search party going. He'll find out from Josh where we were last seen, and start there."

"We've gone so far from there." I commented, turning back around to face the fire, "It could take forever to find is."

"They'll follow the river." He assured, doing the same, "They'll find us, Leandra. Don't worry. I'm not leaving you like Josh did. I still can't believe he did that."

I nodded, sighing. Listening to only the silence around us for several minutes, I jumped, spinning as I suddenly heard a low grumble behind me. Seeing just the glowing eyes of one of the large wolves I'd met earlier.

"Just try to ignore it, and don't panic." Andrew murmured, placing a log onto the dying fire, "They've been there for a few minutes."

"Am I sitting on a _puppy_?" I demanded in a panicked whisper, "I don't wanna die." I looked up, seeing two more sets to Andrew's left. Just beyond the fire's light. Sitting there calmly. Another to my right. Just watching us.

"Calm down." He instructed calmly.

"They're just waiting for us to get a little more warm. We're not finished cooking yet!"

"Leandra-"

"I'm not sitting around just to get eaten." I whispered hotly, standing. I tried putting weight on my ankle, and it worked for the most part. I was able to put weight on it, it just hurt a little. I looked to the two beside Andrew, "Shoo!"

One of the two grumbled, one ear turning to the side. It was clear they were unimpressed.

"Go!" I picked up a rock and threw it at one of them, purposefully making it fall short. The wolf on the right this time watched it fall, grumbled louder and shifted its weight between its paws.

"Leandra." Andrew stood beside me, "Don't piss them off. They haven't eaten us. We don't want to change that. They're just watching us."

"What on earth would make us so fascinating?" I asked pointedly, "We have no food, Andrew, so that means we are the food." Slowly, he realized I was right. Andrew wrapped his hand around my upper arm, pulling me into his side, "On three, we run?"

"You can't run." He reminded me gently, "Not with your ankle." He looked around at them, "And we'd never be able to out run them."

"So what'll we do?" I whimpered, looking over at him.

"Definitely not run." He replied, thinking hard, "I think the fire is the only thing that's keeping them back."

"Like something that size is afraid of our puny fire." I whispered, looking around as well. With a snort, one of the wolves to our left stood, and again, I was surprised by how big it was. My heart pounded as I watched it amble forward, toward us. Stepping into the light of the fire, where we could get a good look at it.

"Don't move." Andrew told me quietly, "It's okay. Breathe, Leandra." I took a shaky breath, afraid to even breathe. The wolf started to lower its head, and I guess that startled Andrew. Losing his calm, he pulled me around, away from the giant animal, and tugged me along as he began to run.

Me, more limping, but with Andrew's help, I kept up. Before we even made it further than the firelight, we were face to face with another darker brown wolf, sliding to a stop as it growled quietly. We attempted to go around it, and it countered, blocking our escape. The wolf didn't seem threatening, merely keeping us there. Placing its giant paw in our path.

"Split up." I whimpered and Andrew looked to me.

"Can you?" He asked, looking down toward my ankle. I nodded.

"If it means not being eaten." I replied. He nodded as well and without another hesitation, we parted, going around the wolf. The wolf spun, hurrying forward and blocking Andrew. I slid to a stop, and looked back.

"Just go." He called. Fat chance. I took a deep breath, jogging back over. Swinging my fist toward the wolf, it backed up and Andrew darted forward. We ran again. Away from the river, away from where we could be found easily, but being followed closely by five really large wolves. I clutched Andrews hand tight in mine, slowing him down unintentionally.

We ran for several minutes, made it pretty far from the river, eventually tiring enough to slow. The wolves had kept up, watching us closely. We slid to a stop again as two of them ran ahead, blocking our path once more. Growling quietly, but not threateningly. More of a warning.

I panted hard, looking around as they formed another loose circle around us. Closer together, this time. I knew enough about wolves to know that this was pretty odd behavior. Again, none of them were threatening. Just watching, as if they were protecting us. We were surrounded, but this time in the darkness.

"Now what?" I panted, looking to Andrew who looked around as well.

"I don't know." He replied, pulling me closer to him by the hand. Running on my ankle made it throb painfully, so I leaned on him a bit, trying to catch my breath and looking down at it.

"Um.." Andrew murmured, "Over here." He led me over to a fallen tree. The tree had fallen right in front of another standing, larger tree. Roughly creating a bench. The two wolves sitting in that direction parted, letting us through, only to reform the circle around us. Andrew helped me sit, and I sighed.

"How did you hurt it?" He asked, "Was it on the rocks?" I nodded, moving my foot around, "I'm sorry. I should have tried harder to catch our weight." I could still move it in all directions, so I knew it was only mildly sprained.

"How long are we going to be out here?" I wondered out loud, wrapping my arms around myself. I was no longer as wet as I was before, but my clothes were still damp. It was much colder away from the fire. He sat beside me, sighing.

"I don't know." Andrew replied, "But I sure hope not too much longer."

"Should we try going back to the river?"

"Our luck," Andrew told me, "We'd get lost."

The minutes ticked by, slowly turning into hours, and eventually, we grew more comfortable being watched by the wolves. We were still scared, but we weren't panicking.

"I wonder.." I murmured, looking to the light brown one sitting in front of us, the one that had first stepped forward by the river. Slowly, I stood, and stepped forward.

"Leandra, don't." Andrew called behind me.

"I wonder if it'd let me pet it." I said, looking back at him, grinning, "Then I can rub it into Josh's face. They seem calm enough." The wolf kept its eyes on me, shifting its weight between its front paws. I raised my hand, and it looked from my hand to my face and back again. I reached up as high as I could, softly managing to touch my fingers to its shoulder. A deep rumbling noise came from the animal, but it wasn't a growl. I smiled, despite the nerve-wracking situation we were in. I ran my fingers through its fur in a wider group now, and the louder rumbling that resulted had me laugh a little.

"I think it likes this." I looked back at Andrew. I looked back forward to see the wolf lower its massive head, and I took the hint, touching my hand to the top of his head. I scratched the area between its ears, and its eyes closed, both ears flattening in a lazy way, "Man, this one is _warm_." I pulled my hand away, and the wolf opened its eyes again, lifting its head back up.

"I think he likes you." Andrew commented, laughing a little. I looked back at him again, and realized I hadn't even looked to see what gender the animal was. I would just take his word for it. I smiled up at the wolf again, stepping back over to Andrew.

It seemed as if the wolf letting me pet it had eased my nerves. I knew now that, at least that one, didn't plan to eat me. So if they didn't plan to eat us, why wouldn't they leave us alone?

"You're braver than I am." Andrew laughed, shaking his head.

"Something I'm wondering." I said quietly, "If they're not trying to hurt us, then why are they still here?"

"I honestly have no idea." He replied, "I'm just as confused as you are."

We both sat back down on the tree, leaning back. Several more minutes passed, closer to an hour before I sighed.

"The fire probably went out by now." I commented, shivering a little against his side.

"It has to be near ten o'clock."

"I bet this isn't how you thought you'd spend your sleepover." I said, looking over at him, "Sorry for ruining it." He looked over at me, smiling a little.

"You didn't ruin it." He said, "Actually, you made it more interesting. I'd rather have spent it with you. How we spend it isn't a big deal, but at least I get to be with you." I laughed a little, looking over at the two wolves sitting to my right.

"Being held captive by a bunch of mutant wolves? After nearly drowning in the river? Yeah, that's exactly how I want to spend next Saturday." One of the wolves I watched snorted, and I narrowed my eyes. It was like they understood what I said.

Andrew sighed heavily, "I wish they'd just eat us already. We've got things to do. Like look for rescue!" I laughed again, shaking my head.

I jumped as suddenly, the two wolves to my right stood. Listening and looking around as the others did as well, slowly ambling off into the trees. I watched the one I'd pet follow behind the rest.

"Odd." I mumbled as we both climbed to our feet, "I think you hurt their feelings."

"Leandra." I looked to the left, sitting up straighter at a man's voice. Someone I'd never heard before. Andrew stood beside me, taking my hand and pulling me behind him as the man came stepping through the trees and dense brush. His lack of a shirt confused me. Especially on such a cool night like tonight.

"Yeah?" I replied, unsure how this stranger knew me.

"Go back to the river." The man instructed, "Your family is waiting there to take you back." I looked to Andrew, just as confused as he seemed to be, "And be more careful."

"Who are you?" I asked, curious.

"My name is Sam." He introduced himself, "Now go, and take your friend with you. I don't want you here longer than you have to be." I frowned at those words, watching as he turned, leaving again.

"What was that all about?" Andrew asked, helping me forward, heading back toward the river.

"I don't know, but he didn't have to be so rude about it." I mumbled, glancing back behind us.

"Do you think they're really there?" Andrew asked me, supporting most of my weight.

"I hope so." I said, "They'd sure be a sight for sore eyes."

It took us longer to get back to the river, but when we did manage to get there, I spotted Carlisle and Esme immediately. They both turned, looking to us and Esme sighed in relief. I smiled a little as Andrew helped me over to her.

"Leandra, what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked, concerned, "And Andrew, your father is worried sick."

"I fell into the river." I explained quietly, wincing as I tried to put weight onto my ankle, "Andrew saved me." Seeing my discomfort, Carlisle immediately kneeled, pulling my foot to himself.

"Smart one." I looked across the river, barely being able to make out Emmett's form in the dark.

"How'd you guys get across?" Andrew asked, looking up and down the river, "The tree a ways up river?"

"Yeah." Esme answered, "We'll get you two across. Don't worry."

"Ow." I protested, looking down as Carlisle gently pressed along my ankle. He sighed.

"It's sprained." He confirmed, "What happened?"

"I hit it on a rock." I told him, "In the water."

"Is that tree safe?" Andrew asked nervously, watching as Esme lifted me, settling me on her hip.

"It's safe enough to cross." She assured him, taking his hand and following Carlisle as he lead the way upriver. Following close to the bank. I looked to the left, watching a wolf follow along. I didn't say anything, but looked back forward. To our right, was the river. Walking along the ridge carefully, we had a clear view of the water we'd been tossed around in down below us.

"We were in that." Andrew pointed out and I looked to him, amazed.

It took us only a few more minutes to reach the tree. The one that stretched the width of the river, from end to end, bowing low enough to the water that Andrew had been able to grab it. I eyed it nervously. No normal person could crawl along that without falling. Carlisle stepped to the side, allowing Esme to release Andrew's hand and adjust me to lay bridal style in her arms. Carlisle placed a hand on Andrew's shoulder, indicating to wait his turn.

I trusted her, but also feared the water below us. She started across, carefully carrying me along the thin tree. Her balance was impeccable, never wobbling or even seeming unsure. I whimpered a little, holding tighter to her as we reached the lowest part of the tree, and I could feel the coolness of the water just feet from me.

Even when the tree bowed upwards, she managed to walk up it, handing me off to Emmett on the other side.

"Why are you wet?" I asked, frowning over at him as he let me down onto my good foot.

"Why are _you_ wet?" He asked defensively in return.

"I almost drowned." I answered, "You?"

"I pretended I was a fish." He replied dismissively.

She went back, and returned with Andrew, handing him off as well before Carlisle started across next.

"Okay." Andrew said quietly, "Your parents are officially cooler than mine." I laughed a little as I was lifted again, this time by Carlisle. Esme led Andrew along by his hand, probably to help him along, as tired as he was. We headed away from the river without looking back, walking in silence. Carlisle was tense, and I wondered if I was in trouble. We saw the lights through the trees, and I knew that that was where the search party was stationed.

As we stepped out of the trees, I was actually surprised by how many people showed up to help look for us.

As word spread that we'd been found, more and more people stepped out of the trees behind us as well. It shocked me not to see the national guard there. At least ten police cars, including Charlies car, two ambulances, three search and rescue SUVs, complete with search dogs, and countless other vehicles parked along the highway. The trees marked off, and the area bright as daylight.

"Andrew." I looked up, watching Richard run forward. Andrew smiled and jogged forward to meet him, getting scooped up into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Richard asked, "Are you hurt?"

"No." He said, "I'm still a little cold, but I'm okay." Andrew looked to me, and grinned. Richard looked at me as well, sighing in relief.

"How about you?" He asked me, "Are you hurt?"

"Just my ankle." I answered, "But it's okay. Andrew saved my life." I wanted everyone to know how brave he really was. Andrew smiled at me again, blushing a little.

"I'm so proud of you." Richard said, hugging Andrew again.

Carlisle carried me away then, toward one of the waiting ambulances, sitting me in the open back doors. Esme followed, sighing again in relief.

"Leandra," I looked up at Carlisle, "What happened?"

"Josh was messing around, trying to bait wolves into coming over to us by throwing meat around. He told me to throw some, so I did, and while I was washing my hands off in the river, he pushed me in. I made it to the other side, but got scared when three wolves actually did show up. Man, they were _huge_! I got scared, and I fell back into the river, but this time I couldn't get a good footing. The water was moving too fast, and I couldn't stand up. Andrew jumped in after me, and he saved me. He pulled me out of the water, when I know I wouldn't have been able to do it alone. I wouldn't have known what to do." I looked over at Andrew again, "He was so brave."

"I'll be having a talk with Josh." Carlisle said, frowning deeply, wrapping a blanket tight around me.

"No." I said, "He was just playing around. He didn't mean anything by it."

"I'm so glad neither of you were seriously hurt." Esme sighed as Carlisle kneeled to look at my ankle again. My shoe was taken off, as well as my still soaked sock, "Leandra, what were you doing out there in the first place?"

"Josh said that since I was a girl, I wasn't as tough as they were. I showed him." I laughed a little clinging the blanket to me, "They went running when the wolves first showed up." I winced as Carlisle found the sore spot again, looking down at him.

"It's just a sprain." He sighed, and the paramedic handed him a rolled up ace bandage. I was sure they normally took kids in my situation to the hospital, but given who my foster dad was, they weren't about to argue.

Then I remembered.

"Carlisle, the wolves." I looked back at the trees. I was excited, smiling, "One of them let me pet him. They watched us the _whole_ time. We thought at first they were going to kill us, but they weren't mean. They were actually.. Sort of bored. There were five of them. Five really huge wolves, all just.. Sitting there watching us. They followed when we tried to run, and would not leave us alone. It was weird."

"Aww, you got to pet one?" Josh asked, disappointment clear in his tone, and I watched as both he and Zack stepped over. I was surprised to see them there. Wussies.

"Yeah." I grinned, "I got to pet one. Andrew wouldn't try, but I did. You should have seen the size of them. Really. They're even bigger up close."

"I'm glad you two are alright." I looked over at Zack.

"You didn't have to call the S.W.A.T. team." I grumbled, laughing a little, "I swear, half the town is here."

"We didn't." Zack replied, hugging me briefly, "Andrew's dad did. We only told him, and he did the rest."

"He's not messing around." I commented, looking around at those that had stayed, most talking to Richard, "I wish they hadn't of made such a big deal out of it."

"Well, two kids lost alone in the woods." Charlie commented from the side, "I'd be just as worried."

"Hi again, Charlie." I murmured sheepishly, waving a little. I hadn't seen him come up.

"Trouble never ceases to find you." He chuckled a little, relief in his eyes as well, "Makes me sure glad I'm not your dad."

"Geez, the one time I want to sleep over at someone house, and I almost drown." I frowned, "I think I'm bad luck."

"Nah, not completely." Emmett replied, Jasper beside him as they stepped over, "There's some chaos thrown in there as well. Maybe a pinch of misfortune, and a tad of danger."

"Thanks." I laughed up at him. I watched as Andrew and Richard both made their way over to us as well, Richard sighing and looking down at me. I scooted over as Carlisle insisted that Andrew sit down too. Just for a quick look over, to make sure he wasn't hurt either.

"I can't tell you how glad I am that you two were alright." He said, "No more excursions through the woods, alright?" He looked to Andrew as he said that as well, "I think you both found out today that that's not a bright idea."

I nodded, meeting Andrew's eyes and we both smiled a little.

**A/N: Ack this cold/sickness is killing meee lol if there are any mistakes in these chapters, please feel free to PM me, telling me to correct them. It's a tad hard to concentrate when I'm this sick.  
Also, if anyone wants to get ahold of me for any other reason, or just to chat feel free to PM me as well. :) I don't mind new friends. **  
**Anyhoo, there goes chapter two. Chapter three in the works. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After a few more minutes of scolding, both Andrew and I, as well as Josh and Zack, had grown tired of listening. All four of us scolded by everyone, including Charlie.

Richard looked to Carlisle after the fourth exasperated sigh from Andrew and I, "She's welcome to stay the night, anyway. I'd completely understand, though, if you'd prefer to take her home."

I looked up at Carlisle, waiting silently for his verdict. He hesitated, looking back at me. I smiled a little, silently asking him to let me. I didn't want this attempt at a sleepover be a total loss.

"Aww, come on, Carlisle." Jasper smiled, "Kids get into trouble. It happens. I doubt they could find trouble again tonight. I say let her stay."

"You're sure you're not hurt anywhere else?" Carlisle asked me and I nodded.

"Positive. I'm fine." I said, "Not even a scrape. I even warmed up. See?" I touched my hand to his, demonstrating how warm my hand was compared to his, "And my ankle barely hurts anymore. I won't use it at all tonight. I promise." He sighed.

"Alright." He allowed and I grinned, standing carefully and hugging him, "Just behave yourselves. Stay in the house, alright?"

"We will." I nodded, pulling back.

"Leandra, I'm really sorry." Josh's voice had me look to him, "I honestly didn't mean anything by it. I thought you'd be able to swim." His tone told me he was being honest with me.

"It's okay." I said quietly. Emmett scoffed behind me, and I looked back at him. I knew he wanted to put Josh through the same thing, just to teach him a lesson. I laughed a little at the image of him tossing poor Josh head first into the river.

Carlisle chose to drive me back to Andrew's house. We followed behind Richard as he drove home. Esme in the front seat, and Emmett and I in the backseat. Jasper chose to walk back.

"Leandra." Carlisle called my attention, and I looked to him, "Please try to avoid telling much of anyone else about those wolves." I frowned, confused.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"I'm sure they'd like to stay a secret. Instead of having the whole town hunting them." I nodded, understanding now. Humans were heartless sometimes.

"Okay." I agreed, "I'll tell Andrew the same thing."

"Thank you."

I smiled again, remembering, "I just can't get over how big they are. Easily twice my height. Three times my height. They're huge. And warm. My hand was freezing, but I petted the wolf, and it warmed right up." I laughed a little, "I wish I could see them again. I just don't know why they guarded us. Right up until.." I trailed off, reminded, "Who is Sam? Do you know?"

"He's an acquaintance." Carlisle replied vaguely.

"Because he's the one that told us you were waiting by the river, and to hurry up and go. He wasn't very nice about it, either. He said that he didn't want us there longer than we had to be. Was that his backyard or something?"

I watched as Carlisle and Esme glanced to each other.

"I wasn't aware that the forest belonged to one person." I muttered, sighing and shrugging.

"Don't worry about it." Emmett told me and I looked to him, "He has nothing against you."

"Then who?" I asked, confused, "Andrew? He was just as lost as I was." Nobody answered me, so I decided to stop asking, "Anyway. I just thought it was weird. That's all."

"I'll be back tomorrow around three to pick you up." Carlisle told me again as we pulled up out in front of Andrew's house, "Remember. Stay in the house." I nodded, leaning forward and hugging him again.

"And take a shower." Emmett said, "You stink."

"Thanks." I laughed, rubbing my back against his arm before hopping out of the car. He swatted halfheartedly at me, calling me a little brat. Lovingly, of course, and with a laugh.

I ran across the dark lawn to Andrew's side, and we both followed Richard into the house. I turned, watching Carlisle just then drive away.

True to my word, I stayed inside the house for the rest of the night. Since Josh and Zack had chosen to go home with their parents, it was just Andrew and I. We stayed up only a little longer than the time it took for both of us to have something to eat, and take a shower. Completely wiped out as soon as we sat down, and actually rested.

"Are you cold again?" Andrew asked, coming back into his room after his shower. I was curled into a ball on his bed, a heavy fleece blanket wrapped around me. I nodded a little.

"Yeah." I laughed, and he crossed the room to me, climbing onto the bed beside me. He pressed his hand to my cheek, and I shivered at the warmth.

"Ow." I laughed as the shiver shook my sore muscles.

"Umm.." He muttered, "Here." Slowly, he adjusted himself so he could come up right behind me, sitting comfortably near the pillows. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, hugging me to him, "I'm still warm, so this should help warm you up."

He wasn't lying either. Even through the blanket, his body heat warmed me right up. Eventually, we both laid down on our left sides, him behind me. I didn't mind this in the least, as tired as I was.

A little bed of blankets had been set up for me on the floor beside the bed, but that didn't get any use. I'd laid with Andrew on his bed to watch a little bit of TV before we went to sleep, but wound up falling asleep right where I was.

Despite neither of us being used to sharing a bed with anyone, it was easy. In fact, it could have been the almost drowning part, but I slept deeper than I had in a very long time. No dreams, not even homesickness. It was effortless for me to sleep for once in such a long time, and I had it a feeling it was because Andrew was there with me.

At some point during the night, I'd woken up, looking up at Richard standing beside the bed. He was covering us with an extra blanket, which I appreciated greatly. He obviously didn't seem to mind the fact that we were sharing a bed. I found I was quickly beginning to like this guy. He seemed like the really honest type. The kind that wouldn't hurt a fly, unless he had to.

"Go back to sleep." He'd whispered, "Sorry I woke you." I must have taken his advice, because next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes to the morning.

When I opened my eyes, and I realized how well I'd slept despite being woken up, I felt comforted. I lay on my left side, facing out toward the room. Andrew lay curled up behind me on his right side, facing the wall with his back nearly against mine. I was so comfortable and warm that I didn't want to move. So I stayed right where I was, snoozing until he woke up.

I wasn't sure what I felt about Andrew had changed into. This was new for me, and it made my stomach hurt. Him and I had grown closer, and I realized that immediately. He'd gone from some kid that wouldn't stop bugging me, to my friend. From my friend, to my best friend. He'd become my best friend by being there for me to lean on if I ever chose to. All last year, I'd grown fonder of him. The whole time the Cullens were gone, even before, I knew I could count on him to be there. To listen when I needed him to, and if I chose it, to offer a hug. Now he was something more than my best friend, and I didn't know yet what that was.

All of this without going into any details about either of our pasts. The furthest he knew about me was that Carlisle and Esme were only my foster parents. I'd, of course, let him in on the fact that they said they'd adopt me soon, but that was about it. We never discussed our pasts, and that seemed like an issue to me.

Like me. I was wondering strongly where his mother was. Why was she never in the picture? Why was it just him and Richard? Did he have any other family, considering his father's dangerous job? I never asked him these questions, and until now, they hardly ever came to mind.

"Feeling any better?" He asked, looking over at me, and I knew he was referring to how cold I'd gotten again the night before.

"Much." I said, laughing a little, "Sorry for hogging your bed."

"No, it's okay." He said, stretching, "I didn't want you to have to sleep on the floor."

We headed downstairs, still in our pajamas despite it being passed noon.

"They live." Richard called from the living room, fake gasping.

"Morning, dad." Andrew called, already opening the fridge.

"Actually, it's afternoon." I listened to him make his way in from the living room, catching an apple that Andrew had tossed my way. I sat down in a chair at the small kitchen table, already biting into it.

"Sorry." Andrew laughed, sitting across from me with his own apple, "We kind of slept in."

"Nothing to be sorry for." Richard chuckled, "Just thought I'd point it out. Leandra." I looked over at him, "How's your ankle?"

"Better." I nodded, looking down at it, "It hardly hurts anymore. I actually forgot about it until just now." I laughed.

"I'm glad." He nodded as well, "Just in case, baby it."

"I will." I said, "Carlisle probably will check it over fully later today. Just to be sure."

"I'll be right back." Andrew sighed and stood, heading toward the stairs. I looked to Richard once he was upstairs and smiled.

"Thank you for teaching him everything he knows about the water." I said, "He absolutely saved my life last night. I would have drowned had it not been for him."

"I wanted to pass something on to him that would come in handy some day." He smiled back at me, "I guess I chose right. Leandra, you're his best friend. I don't doubt that he would have jumped into that water after you, even if he didn't know all he knows. He cares so very much for you." I blushed, smiling and looking down, "So I thank you." I looked over, confused.

"For what?"

"Being his friend." He explained, "Before you, he had no friends. He was lonely all the time. Now, he's getting out of the house. He's doing things, getting some interaction with other people. He's actually getting into trouble." I laughed a little, "Before you came along, all he cared about was Sweety and Pudget." I looked down at the two chihuahuas laying beside the food dish on the floor, "So thank you."

"I'm happy to drag him into trouble." I grinned, "But really. It was really not hard. He sort of chose me." I said, "He gave me someone I could consider a friend. Something I never thought I'd have. Even if he doesn't know about what happened."

"I heard." He replied, "I was in the office that day Charlie came in. Upset as I'd ever seen him."

"Really?" I asked, surprised, "He didn't seem that upset when I talked to him."

"He was hiding it from you." He explained, "It's sort of our job to give people someone solid to talk to. He was strongly considering resigning that afternoon. All because he'd just seen too much that day."

"I had no idea." I murmured apologetically.

"No, it's nothing you did, Leandra." He said, "He was upset. Your case was one of the worst to ever come through our station." He sighed heavily, "I know." He said, and I looked up at the way he said that, "Leandra, I know what you're facing in the next couple of weeks, and I'm so very sorry." I frowned in confusion, "You're always welcome here. Please remember that."

"What am I facing?" I asked nervously. I couldn't recall a single thing coming up that required him to say that.

"They haven't told you?" He asked, uncrossing his arms.

"Told me what?" I was getting scared now. Was my family giving me up again?

"It's not my place to tell you." He said gently, "But just know that if you ever need to come here to be with Andrew, you're always welcome. Any time of day." I whimpered, frightened now. Something I'd have to ask Carlisle about later.

"Are you scaring her again, dad?" Andrew asked, coming back into the kitchen.

"Not intentionally." Richard answered quietly. I heard the concern, and grew more worried.

I got dressed, normal jeans and a dark purple t-shirt, in a daze. My shoes were stiff, because they had dried beside the heater vent, but at least they were dry.

"Do you know anything about me that I don't know?" I asked Andrew quietly as we sat upstairs watching TV.

"No." He said, puzzled, "Why?"

"Your dad said something that worried me." I said, "He said he knew what I was going to be going through, and I don't know what he's talking about."

"Dad doesn't tell me anything he hears at the station, Leandra." He said, "I'm sure it's nothing too bad."

As promised, Carlisle showed up at three o'clock sharp to pick me up. I said my goodbye to Andrew, and Richard, thanking them for having me over.

As soon as the car door was closed behind us, I turned to look at Carlisle.

"Are you giving me away again?" I asked, and he looked to me, surprised.

"Why would you-"

"Richard said something about knowing what I'm going to be going through the next couple of weeks?" He sighed, knowing exactly what I was talking about, "He wouldn't tell me what it was, but I need to know." Without a word, he drove away, but instead of heading straight home, he took me to a small park. He got out, and I followed him.

Looking over at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak as we slowly walked around the park.

"Carlisle, I need to know." I said after a few minutes of silent walking, "Please. Tell me."

He sighed, looking down at me, "Leandra, we're not getting rid of you." He assured as a start, "Ever. Please never believe otherwise." I nodded, sighing a bit in relief, "But." I paused, mid-sigh and met his eyes, "There is something you need to be aware of, because you'll have to be the one going through it, and you need to be prepared." I waited, and he stopped walking. Turning to face me on the sidewalk, I looked up at him as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Leandra, it's about Jack." My stepfather? My heart instantly sank, before speeding up again. My mind raced at first, wondering what could possibly involve him that involved me, "Two weeks ago, he was released." As soon as his words registered to me, I gave a sort of choking gasp, stepping back.

"What?" I demanded, unable to truly breathe, "H-How? W-Why?" Carlisle stepped forward, pulling me to him in a hug. I cried, fearfully hugging him back. I trembled, and I knew he felt it.

When I could speak again a few minutes later, I pulled back, looking up at him, "How could he be getting out so soon?"

"Good behavior." He told me, "He hasn't caused an ounce of trouble, either in prison, or the therapy he was made to go to."

"How can they be so stupid?" I asked, hugging Carlisle again, "Don't I matter?"

"Of course you do." He said, "They wouldn't be letting him out at all if he wasn't one Hell of a liar." I hardly noticed his swear.

"Or rich." I commented bitterly and he looked down at me, "I bet he paid someone off. He had to of."

"He's got money?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Carlisle, he had a very well paying job. For _years_. I don't even know how long he was working there, but the entire time he was with us, he didn't splurge. You saw the house. He didn't have a fancy car or clothes, lived in our house, and never bought my mom expensive things. Never bought food, or much of anything for the house. The most he did was pay the electricity each month. A few times I saw his pay stub. He got just over five thousand dollars every two weeks. Doing what, I really don't know. Take out maybe a hundred for electricity, and the rest went to who knows where. Definitely not us. He was squirreling that money away for something, though. Probably just for a situation like this. Just so he could pay someone off for his freedom."

His lack of response told me I was probably right.

"He's going to find me." I whimpered, clinging tightly to him, "He's going to kill me."

"No." Carlisle said firmly, "He's not."

I sighed, trying to calm down. Taking deep breaths, letting them out slowly. We stood like that for a few minutes, him not seeming impatient in the least.

"Carlisle," I said quietly, attempting to change the subject, "Please.." I closed my eyes, "I need to know." He waited, stiffening against me ever-so-slightly, "Please tell me.. Are you still going to adopt me?" He seemed to relax, and sighed.

"Of course." He told me, "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Even after I've been so bad?" I asked, my voice breaking as I looked up at him, "Even after I've caused so much trouble?"

"Leandra, listen to me." He said gently, "Nothing you could ever, ever do would make us change our mind about you. Least of all me." He paused, "What happened in the river wasn't your fault. I cannot blame you for that." I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to keep from crying, "We aren't going to go back on all we've told you for such a simple reason. Or for any reason." I hugged him tighter, sighing shakily in a bit of relief.

I sobbed despite how I tried not to. He sighed in relief also, returning the hug tighter as well, "I was so afraid I'd changed your minds about me. That I'd lose you all again."

"Never." He murmured. We stood there for another few minutes as I calmed down again. Eventually, I looked back up at him.

"When you adopt me, will my last name change?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." He answered, "Don't worry about that."

"Good." I said, "I can't wait. I don't like having Jack's last name. For as long as I've had it, it's bothered me." I paused, "How much longer?"

He sighed, but not in disappointment or anger. I'd asked that question many times, and I was sure he was getting tired of answering it, but I couldn't help it. He knew that.

"I can't answer that." He told me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I looked down, nodding, "Can I ask why?"

"I can try to explain it," Was a different answer than I had gotten any time before, "Would that make it easier?" I nodded and he nodded as well. We started walking again.

"In simplified terms, we need Jack to agree to relinquish his parental rights." I frowned downward, "Because he'd previously adopted you, he's legally still your guardian- Your father. Despite what he was in prison for. Now, normally that's the first thing he'd lose. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but the paperwork will not go through. It keeps getting stopped. Stalled somewhere along the way, and having to go back." He paused, "Because he plead temporary insanity. Because he was passed through therapy with flying colors, and let out, his status was always changing, and now those that approve the paperwork feel that it needs to be rethought."

I stared, meeting his gaze with a fearful one of my own. I knew what that meant. Jack made sure he kept his parental rights to me. With enough money shoved at someone, they'll do whatever you want them to do. How far did this go? How many people did he pay off?

"Until he loses or gives up his parental rights," I mumbled, "I'm stuck as a foster until he's fit enough, and allowed to take me again?"

"We're fighting it. Believe me, we are." He tried to console me, confirming what I said, "He will _not _take you from us." I blinked in surprise at the determination in his voice, "The process for accusing one person of accepting a bribe is long, and extensive. There's no telling how many officials he's gotten to."

"Carlisle, if he ever gets custody of me again, I won't leave there alive."

"He won't." He assured, pulling me into his side. I swallowed my fear and nodded.

"They put him through therapy?" I asked eventually.

"Yes." He answered, "And he's court ordered to be on medication, as well as check in every week."

"How long has he been out?" I gulped.

"About two weeks. As far as I know, he's just had his second check-in." I looked down, wincing at the nervousness in my stomach.

"I promise you." Carlisle told me, "No matter what happens, we will keep you safe."

I shivered, thinking about his threats the day of the trial.

"I'm scared." I admitted, my heart continuing to pound, "How could they let him out after what he told me that day? He was so mad.." I whispered, looking down. I held the tears back, knowing he probably didn't want to see them. I knew he wanted me to be brave, but it was getting harder and harder to the more I thought of how scared I was that day.

"I know you're scared." He told me, pulling me more securely into his side, hugging me to him, "I know you are, and you have every right to be."

"If he's still my.. F-Father.." I paused, "He can come for me whenever he wants?"

"No, it'll be some time before he's allowed to care for any children." He said, "But he might push for visitation." I whimpered, trembling despite how I tried not to.

"I can't see him again." I closed my eyes, "I can't."

"Leandra." He told me, "I didn't tell you this to scare you." He paused, "I told you this because I feel you should know. That you have every right to know."

"I know." I nodded, taking a deep breath, "Carlisle, I'm trying so hard to be brave, but this is one thing I can't face alone."

"And you're not expected to." He murmured. I closed my eyes, leaning against him. We walked like that for a few minutes, while my breathing slowed. Wanting to put on a brave face, I felt I could now. Knowing my family was behind me, I could be as brave as I wanted.

I pulled back and looked at him, giving him a believable smile.

"Maybe after you adopt me," I said quietly, "I'll call you dad more often." He returned the smile, sighing and hugging me again before turning around.

"You've taken this news a lot easier than I expected you to." He commented, and I laughed a little. Though my breathing still wasn't back to normal, I tried to fake like it was. I could breathe as long as I knew I wouldn't be given away, or made to go through this alone.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you could read my mind." I told him, "I've just learned how to hide it, I guess."

I looked up at him, "Carlisle?" He looked down, meeting my eyes, "Thank you. For being honest with me."

He nodded, squeezing my shoulders comfortingly, "First things first, however. We need to concentrate on the visitations that are sure to come. We'll get you through this."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. I was on edge now. Jack had something planned, that much I knew, but what it was or how bad it'd be, I had no idea. Even while he wasn't in my life, he managed to ruin it.

How far would he go to achieve that?

**A/N: Yay! Horrible news! Gotta love it. Chapter three down. I'll be working on chapter four as soon as I can see straight lol  
Hope you enjoyed this one, and look forward to the next. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Bella and Edward returned that evening from Florida. I hardly paid any attention to that bit of news, however. I could only concentrate on the dark cloud over my head.

I sat slouched in the chair, biting on my fingernail as Carlisle and Jasper watched the news for the zillionth time. Same old, same old. More dead, more missing.

"This is depressing." I commented quietly, "Hey," I perked up a little, "Maybe this serial killer guy will get Jack. Go, guy! Get 'im! Make sure he's never found."

"That's not funny, Leandra." Jasper said quietly, "Believe me." I leaned back, sighing.

"Sorry." I mumbled, going back to biting my nail. Nervous as I ever was. I thought about Andrew. Knowing I'd have to see him the next day.

"Carlisle? Can I stay home from school tomorrow?" I asked quietly, looking his way.

"Why do you ask that?" He asked, concerned.

"Andrew's going to know something's wrong." I replied, "And I don't want to worry him."

"I'm sorry, Leandra." He said, shaking his head.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt talking it over with him." Jasper suggested quietly, "Maybe it'll ease your nerves." I shook my head as well.

"He doesn't know." I said, biting my lip.

"He doesn't know?" Jasper asked, confused.

"About Jack. About why I'm with you guys. He doesn't know any of it. All he knows is that I'm here. That's it." I answered, "I don't know how to tell him."

"I see." Jasper replied, "Why hasn't it come up yet?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. It just hasn't. I mean, he's asked, sure, but.. I didn't trust him like I do now. But now that I do, I don't know how to bring it up. Besides," I looked down at my hands on my stomach, "How do I know it won't just freak him out? Or how do I know what's the.. Right way to tell him? Or do I even tell him at all? If I tell him, then I'll be telling him everything, because I can't just tell him a little bit, and not the rest. Or-"

"Where are all these worries coming from, Leandra?" Jasper asked, leaning forward, "You've never put this much thought into what you've told him before."

I shrugged again, "I don't know." Jasper seemed to study me, and as soon as a blush came to my face, he smiled.

"I see now." He murmured, sitting upright.

"See what?" I asked shyly.

He glanced to Carlisle, before looking back to me, "You've got a crush."

"That sounds painful." I commented, confused. Seeing I was serious, Jasper's smile grew.

"You really don't understand what a crush is?" He asked, and I shook my head. I looked up as I heard the definite sound of a certain sister making her way downstairs at a rather quick pace.

"Uh-oh." I mumbled, looking to Jasper, "Should I start running?"

"Too late." Alice stood beside the chair, beaming at me, "Did I hear this conversation right?" I rubbed my eyes tiredly, "Has my little sister developed her first crush?"

"I don't even know what that is, so I'm going to just say no."

"It's nothing bad." She laughed, making me scoot over as she parked herself in the same chair as me, "A crush is when you like someone." Alice explained, "When one boy catches your eye."

"Oh." I said, quietly.

"It makes your heart beat a little faster, and you blush a lot." She said, giggling and hugging me into her side, "And you smile for no reason. It's the first step toward loving someone."

"Hold on." I said, looking up at her, "Love? No, no. No, I don't.. Love him."

"Leandra, it's okay." She assured again, "Everyone experiences what you're going through at one point in their lives. It's perfectly normal, and it's one of the best feelings in the world."

I bit my lip and looked down.

"She's growing up." Alice squealed, hugging me tighter. So I had a crush. At least there was an explanation for my heart beating faster, and the nervous feeling I had in my stomach when I thought about him. It was weird to me. Thinking of Andrew as someone I liked, rather than just a best friend. How could I ever see him again now that I felt differently about him?

"How do I make it go away?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Why would you want it to go away?" She asked in a laugh, puzzled.

"It makes my stomach hurt." I commented, "And it makes me nervous."

"That's how it's supposed to feel." She giggled, seeming so sure.

"It's supposed to make me feel like throwing up?" I asked, "That doesn't sound right." I sighed, "I just.. Don't want to freak him out. Or say the wrong thing. Or make him uncomfortable. What if I say the wrong thing? How do I know what the wrong thing is?"

"I promise, Leandra." Jasper said, smiling my way, "All of this worry is unnecessary."

"Maybe I should just not say anything.." I murmured to myself, and I groaned, "Ugh.. Why did I have to get this stupid crush? All it does is make me want to hide from him."

"Believe me, Leandra." Alice told me, "It's not a bad thing. You'll see."

"It sure seems that way right now." I replied, "I don't get it, and it scares me."

"It's a new emotion." Jasper explained, "Once you get used to it, you'll calm down." I hesitated, trying to get used to it.

"Can't I just stay home forever instead?" I asked pleadingly. Carlisle chuckled, standing.

"I'm sorry, Leandra." He said again, heading from the room.

"Wait." I called, sitting up straighter, watching as he turned to look back at me, "What do I say to him, then? How do I tell him how.. Messed up I am?"

That seemed to take him by surprise along with Alice and Jasper as well, and he stepped back into the room. Carlisle squatted by the chair to be more on my level.

"Why would you think that about yourself?" He asked quietly, concern in his eyes.

"Because it's true." I replied, shrugging, "I'm just.. Afraid for him to know it."

"Leandra, not one part of you is messed up." He said firmly, "Not a single part of you. Anyone who truly knows who you are will tell you the exact same thing."

"The scars, though." I shrugged, looking down, "Those aren't supposed to be there."

"Those scars are a part of who you are." He told me, "There's nothing wrong with having them. Now, listen to me." I looked up, meeting his eyes, "Andrew cares about you just the way you are. Scars included. Nothing you say to him will make him forget about who you are to him. I know that for a fact." I smiled a little, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Absolutely nothing. Alright? Those scars, all of them, just show you how much strength you're capable of. You're beautiful." I smiled wider, and he returned it, "Especially when you smile."

I couldn't help hugging him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He returned my hug gently but firmly, comforting me.

"Please never consider yourself less than perfect. Just the way you are." He told me as I pulled back, "And don't worry so much about how you'll tell Andrew. Just remember. When you do, he'll be just as much your friend then as he is now."

I went to school the next day, despite how nervous I still was about seeing Andrew. Just as I had predicted, he knew immediately that something was wrong. He recognized the familiar look in my eyes.

He turned from his place on the swing set. Our meeting place. I made my way up to him, already blushing.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, and I sighed.

"I found out." I replied, sitting heavily into the swing beside him, "I know now what your dad was talking about."

"Uh oh." He commented, seeing the look in my eyes, "Is it that bad?"

"It's that bad." I confirmed. He watched me, worry clear in his eyes. I fought with myself. Trying to force myself to come out and say it. 'My psychopathic stepfather paid his way out of prison, and now gets to see me as often as he wants.' That shouldn't have been that hard to say. Yet, it was.

Eventually, I groaned and stood. Andrew followed me as I started walking.

"Really. I don't mean to pry." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No, it's okay." I mumbled, "I want to tell you. I just.. I don't know how to tell you."

"You can tell me anything. You know that." He said quietly. We walked along the outside of the playground, lost in conversation. I spluttered for a moment, trying to find the right words. He watched, sadness in his eyes, "Is it about Carlisle?" I shook my head, "Esme?"

"No. It doesn't have to do with my family." I mumbled, "At least, not my family now."

"Oh." He said, seeming to understand, "Your old family. The one before the Cullens."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Is it something really bad?" I bit my lip, looking down, "It is?"

"It has to do with my stepdad." I finally admitted, looking over at him, "Let's just say, he wasn't the best parent in the world."

"I know how that goes." He said, looking ahead of us, nodding slowly. Though I was surprised, I needed him to know mine first.

"Probably not like I do." I shook my head, "I-I.." I trailed off, sighing heavily. He looked back over to me, studying me, "Let's.. Just say that.. There is a reason that I'm living with the Cullens." He was quiet for a moment before he seemed to understand.

"Your stepdad is the reason."

"Yeah." I said, looking down.

"Okay." He nodded, "I get it, I think. So.. He hit you?"

I hesitated, "And then some. A lot more than that." I bit my lip as I admitted that part, glancing over to see his expression. It took him a moment, before it clicked. When it did, he looked over, shock in his eyes. He stopped walking. We were on the furthest side of the playground, away from most ears. I couldn't make myself look at him. I just kept my eyes down.

"Tell me I've got it wrong." He almost plead, "Please."

"Given your reaction." I said, after a few seconds of staring at the ground and swallowing around the lump in my throat, "You don't." I kept expecting to see him walk by me, to walk away. I carefully controlled my expression, biting back the tears I often hid.

When he took a step, I closed my eyes, knowing he was going to walk away now. Instead, I opened them again when he wrapped his arms around me instead. I shook off my surprise after a few seconds and returned his hug, and we stood there like that for a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry." He said eventually, pulling back.

"Me too." I whimpered, keeping my eyes down. He stepped back, but kept my hand in his own. Somehow, I realized as I looked at our connected hands, holding my hand meant more this time than it did before.

After another minute of letting it sink in, he was able to speak again, "Okay. So.. The news?"

"Yeah." I cleared my throat, "Um.. Apparently, he was released from prison a few weeks ago. Carlisle says that he can't adopt me until Jack loses his parental rights, or relinquishes them." He knew what that meant.

"So, let me get this straight." Andrew muttered, his tone angry, "Not only is he free, but he still owns you?"

"And.." I sighed.

"Oh, there's more." He seemed to only be getting angrier.

"Carlisle says he might request visitations."

"Oh, that's nice." He laughed humorlessly, "Beautiful. I think I've just lost all faith in those idiots in Seattle." I couldn't respond, "Seriously. They're supposed to be protecting you. Not giving that.. Animal whatever he wants. And there's nothing anyone can do?"

"They would have done it by now. They would have done it before even bothering to worry me with it." I murmured, chancing a peek up at him, "If he requests it, I have to go."

"That's not fair!" I flinched at his outraged shout. He took a deep breath, calming down, "Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just.."

"I know." I said, "I know how you feel."

"That is just.. So stupid. How could they even consider letting him out?"

"I asked the same thing." I sighed, "I thought maybe I was just overreacting. Glad someone else agrees with me."

"Of course I do, because it's stupid." He groaned, biting his lip. I sighed heavily, more than relieved he hadn't run away. He took another deep breath, "I'm sorry, Leandra. I had no idea you'd been through so much."

"It's not your fault you didn't know. I never told you, because I was afraid it'd freak you out."

"Nah." He said, "I like to learn things about you." I looked up, seeing his comforting smile, "It helps me learn who you are. Figure you out, so to speak." I couldn't help but smile a bit, "So I can be a better friend."

"You're amazing." I said, and he laughed, "Did you know that?" He pulled me into a supportive hug, before releasing me again as we continued on.

"I've had my dad teach me how to be all my life."

"What about your mom?" I found myself asking before I could stop myself. He immediately looked down. I could tell by the look on his face that this was a sensitive subject.

"My mom.." He mumbled, "Died. Four years ago. She killed herself." My jaw dropped and I couldn't speak for a moment.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't be." He said, holding my hand tighter, "She was abusive, too. She hit us. Both me and my dad, but he took most of it. He loved her, though, and tried to get her some help. He tried to get her to change, but she never did. When he'd had enough, he kicked her out, making sure to keep full custody of me. So, she killed herself. Just to spite him."

"Andrew, I.." I had no idea what to say.

"I'm just thankful I've had my dad through it all." He said, "I don't know what I'd do without him." It was quiet for a moment, before he laughed, "Well, hasn't this turned into a therapy session?" I couldn't help but smile a little at his efforts to cheer me up.

"Leandra," He said after another moment, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." I said quietly, looking over at him. He was slightly taller than me, so I had to look up a bit to see his eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." He said, "I know that sounds weird, I really do, but.. It's true. You're the first friend I've ever really had, and you mean so much to me." I smiled, blushing and looking down, "You're so easy to be around."

"I feel the same way." I admitted, laughing a little, "It's easy to talk to you. I was afraid to tell you about my stepdad."

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"I didn't know how you'd react. If you'd still.. Like me after finding out."

"Of course I'd still like you." He said, "I mean, it explains a lot, but it doesn't freak me out." He paused, "Nothing you ever tell me will freak me out." I looked down. Somehow, I doubted that. I thought of my family. Would there ever come a time when he needed to know about them? I would never willingly tell him, but I still couldn't help wondering.

We headed back inside at the bell ringing, unwillingly parting ways. There were two fifth grade classes. Next door to each other in the small elementary school. Zack was in Andrew's class, so I was by myself.

Our classes got the permission slips that day just before class let out. For the field trip to Seattle.

Even despite knowing what was going on there, I found myself really wanting to go. I looked it over as I waited for Andrew to gather his stuff from his classroom beside mine. Carlisle would never sign it, and neither would Esme.

I smiled as a thought occurred to me, but I knew I shouldn't do it. I shouldn't do it, but I wanted to do it. I knew Andrew was going, and I knew Zack was going. Both their parents had no issues with Seattle like Carlisle did. Was I going to do it?

I was going to do it.

Andrew stepped out as I lifted out a notebook and pen from my backpack, watching as I placed the permission slip over the notebook.

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked, surprised.

"Carlisle would never sign this thing. Not with what's been going on in Seattle." I wrote the next day's date, and my name in the slots provided, "But I really, really want to go. So how do I get to go anyway, without Carlisle signing it?"

"You're signing it yourself?" His voice was quiet among all the students filing down the hallway.

"I'll turn it in tomorrow, and tell Carlisle that there was still class for those of us that didn't get our slip signed. He'll never know." I imitated his signature in the spot provided for it, smiling at how authentic it looked. I smiled over at Andrew, noting his apprehensive look.

"If anyone finds out about this, you'll be in so much trouble."

"They won't." I said, sliding the permission slip back into my backpack, "It'll be fine. It's just a school field trip."

I immediately forgot about the permission slip though at the worried look on Carlisle's face as I climbed into the car.

I found out on the drive home that Jack had, in fact, applied for visitation. It had been approved for not this coming Friday, but the next Friday. I couldn't breathe for a moment, and I cried a little. I bit most of it back, however, managing to stop my panic attack in its tracks. I'd have to see him. I would have to face him again.

I was able to stop the tears of the panic attack, but not the upset stomach.

As soon as we pulled into the garage, I threw open the door and raced inside. Somehow expertly dodging around all the furniture moved, ducking around Emmett holding a chair above his head as Esme vacuumed underneath it, and diving straight into the bathroom. Slamming the door closed behind me.

"I take it she knows." I heard Emmett say outside the door around my heaves.

I rinsed my mouth out, and left the bathroom as if nothing had happened, hiding my panic. Emmett stared incredulously at me, Carlisle and Esme beside him.

"Shorty." He called and I turned, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I said, continuing on into my room. I listened to him follow me.

"So let me get this straight." The second time I'd heard that that day, "You just found out that you'll be stuck in a room with someone who has tormented you for six years of your ten years alive, and you're _fine_?"

"Yup." I said, sitting on my bed, pulling my bag to myself. Emmett glanced to Carlisle in the doorway.

"You just got done tossing your cookies, and you're _fine_?"

"Yep." I looked up at him.

"I don't believe that." He said, "I think you need to-"

"So," I interrupted him, looking to Carlisle, "I told Andrew."

"Changing the subject." Emmett muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How did it go?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"It went well.." I nodded, "He stayed right there. He was sad, but he wasn't freaked out."

"I thought that'd be the case." He smiled a little.

"I also found out something about him." I said, looking down a little, "About his mom."

"Nothing bad, I hope?" Emmett asked hesitantly.

"She killed herself." I said quietly, and Emmett's eyes widened.

"That's bad. Yes." He sighed heavily.

"She did it because Andrew's dad kicked her out for being abusive." I said, inspecting my hands, "Making sure that he kept custody."

"I had no idea." Carlisle murmured, shocked.

"Neither did I." I replied, "I feel horrible, but.. She deserved to be kicked out. She'd hit them. Both of them. His dad protected him, taking most of it. I didn't even know women could be abusive."

"They very well can be, Leandra." Carlisle explained, "It can go both ways."

"Why doesn't the man just knock her out?" I asked, curious.

"Sometimes it doesn't work that way. Abusive relationships often stem from the abused loving the abuser so much, they believe that they never really mean it. They believe the lies of them promising never to do it again."

"Someone hits me, I'm gonna hit them back." I reasoned, "That's how it works."

"I'm aware that this would never happen, but imagine of Andrew hit you." Carlisle explained, "Would you still hit him back?"

I hesitated, looking down.

"Precisely." Carlisle said, "That's how many of these abusive relationships keep happening."

"Or." Emmett murmured, "The abused feel so helpless, they don't even try." I swallowed around the lump that sent to my throat, "Like what happened to you. And your mom." I remembered that feeling clearly. It was hard, however, for me to imagine Richard feeling that way. He seemed so tough.

"I think I get it." I said. My voice was tight at the mention of my mom, "That part I get. The feeling helpless part." I've gone through it, and I watched my mom go through it. I still missed her dearly, and wished things had ended differently. I still blamed myself for her death, something I couldn't get passed.

"It's just a bad situation all around." Emmett said gently. I nodded, sighing deeply.

"So anyway." I mumbled, "He knows now. And he's just as mad at the fact that Jack is getting his way. He says it's stupid. That the idiots in Seattle are supposed to be protecting me. Not throwing me to the wolves."

"I agree." Emmett grumbled.

"That's why I'm fine." I said, looking up at him, "Because he knows." That seemed to convince him. He nodded, looking down.

"Well, just don't bottle it up, shorty." He said, "It'll only get worse that way."

**A/N: This one was sort of a filling chapter. I try not to have those too often, but sometimes it's necessary.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Important Note: This chapter is rated M for language. Be prepared. (:  
**

**Chapter Five**

I turned the permission slip in just as I planned. If I was going to be going through these visits, then I was going to do what I wanted to do.

The week passed too fast. As did the next week. Friday came, and the time had come that I had to face the visitation. I was excused from school that day, thankfully, looking forward to the field trip on Monday.

They had a room set up specifically for visits like this. Not at home, but in the building that Jack had had his trial. It was just a plain room, nothing special in it. It was explained to me how it would work. He'd be in there when I got there, and I just had to make it through an hour. An hour stuck in a room with Jack seemed like forever.

I felt like I had permanent breathing problems as I attempted to sleep the night before. I stayed wide-eyed the entire night, unable to sleep in the least.

I'd left my bed several times, just for company. So incredibly grateful for someone just to be there. Especially with Esme's kind words.

Esme had picked out a pale purple dress for me to wear the next morning, which I fought at first. I hated dresses, but she insisted I wore it. The dress was a pale plum color. Made of a kind of fleece material with white lace trim. Long sleeved and warm. Extremely girlish and I hated it.

The dress, white socks, black shoes and a matching plum colored hairband completed the outfit. I hated the way I looked. I looked too much like a girl.

My family was able to come along for this visit, and elected to do so. They just weren't allowed to be in the room with me during the visit. They had to wait in another room, but they'd be there.

Emmett, of course, teased me about how I looked. I glared at him.

"Watch it." I growled. He chuckled, backing away with his hands raised.

"Attack of the killer kindergartener." He chuckled.

"Fuck off." I grumbled as Carlisle took my hand. I was already in a bad mood. I didn't much appreciate his attempts to tease me. I had resigned myself to death, but I didn't want to die at Jacks hands. It wasn't fair that he'd get to kill me before I could kill myself.

"Ease up on her, Emmett." Jasper corrected him behind us, "She's scared enough."

I rode with Carlisle and Esme, seated in the backseat. I watched out the window as I was carried closer and closer to what I was sure was my death.

I hesitated in the backseat as Carlisle tried to pull me out. This was the same building I'd faced him in last time, which certainly didn't help my confidence any. I felt myself slipping further into panic, looking into Carlisle's eyes. I couldn't hide it anymore. I stayed put, on the opposite side of the backseat as him.

"I don't want to see him." I admitted, my tears already starting.

"I know." He told me gently, leaned down and looking in the door, "I know you don't." The rest of my family had gathered around the door as well, looking in at me, "I don't either, but we have no choice."

"Just tell them I'm sick." I plead, "Tell them I died. I don't care what you tell them, just please don't make me go in there."

"Come on, killer." Emmett called in to me, "You're tougher than this."

"I'm tired of being tough." I responded, "I just want to be weak for awhile."

"You can do this." Alice called in to me this time, "I know you can."

I hesitated just a bit longer, before looking toward them. Meeting Carlisle's eyes before sighing and crawling out. Carlisle took my hand again, and we led the group into the building. I held his hand tightly, squeezing as tight as I could as we were allowed down a hall on the first floor. I looked around, my eyes still holding tears.

Though I'd grown two inches since the last time I'd seen him, at 3'8 now, I knew I'd still be small compared to him. He was at least six foot, and I knew he hadn't let himself get any weaker than he was before.

There was a long table in this room, plenty of chairs for them to sit on.

"It's right through that door." Carlisle told me, gesturing to another door, "I can't go in with you." That was news to me. I knew the others couldn't come in, but I hadn't known I'd have to go in alone. I turned my panicked eyes up to his.

I started to cry then, shaking my head. He kneeled in front of me, taking my face in his hands, "You can do this." I couldn't deny his confidence in me, "Just be strong, okay?"

"I don't know if I can." I whimpered. I felt everyone's eyes on us, but I concentrated only on Carlisle. Held only his gaze.

"You can." He told me, "I know you can." I trembled, shaking in his hands, "Do you know why I know?"

"Why?" I sniffled.

"Because you've already overcome so much in your life. This is easy for you." He insisted, "So incredibly simple."

"Nothing scares me more than Jack does."

A whimper from what sounded like Alice, distracted me for just a second.

"I know he does." Carlisle continued, "But you're stronger than him." I couldn't help the humorless laugh at that thought, "You're so much stronger than him. We'll be right in here and there will be someone else in there with you. It won't just be you and him in there. There will be someone in there to watch how this all goes." His hands left my face and took my hands, "Okay?"

I sobbed once, looking behind me at the seemingly harmless door.

"You can do this."

"I can't." I shook my head.

"They wouldn't dare make you go in there alone if they weren't completely sure he wouldn't try what he did the day of the trial." He assured, "Even if he is just acting, he wouldn't be stupid enough to attack you that way again." He was right. He wouldn't compromise his hard earned, or bought, freedom.

I took a deep breath, held it and nodded. I turned and stepped over to it slowly, waiting for it to bite me as I reached for the knob. Opening the door I forced myself to step through it. It closed slowly behind me and I kept my eyes on the floor.

I wasn't pounced on. I wasn't stabbed. It was quiet and still in the room from what I could see. It was a harmless room.

"Leandra." I looked over at a man's voice, "Please. Have a seat." The man stood against the far wall, wearing a dark colored suit. He looked to be in his mid-forties, sort of tall. Dark hair around a balding spot on his head, and brown eyes. I instantly didn't like him. He didn't look at me any special way, his tone wasn't distrustful, I just didn't like him.

I glanced beside him, to the one seated on the sofa beside him. My breath caught at recognizing Jack sitting there in a light bluish gray suit and tie, watching me expectantly. I gave another sob, unable to force myself to move. Petrified, I told myself I couldn't do this.

I touched the doorknob behind me, gripping it in my hand.

"Come on, Leandra." The man said, "It's okay." Why were they forcing us together like this? Couldn't he see how scared I was? No amount of money would ever make me do what this man was doing now. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Jack stand.

That did it.

I flung open the door and stumbled backwards, back into the room. I spun and jumped into Carlisle's arms, whimpering and trembling as the door closed softly.

"He's in there." I whimpered, clenching my eyes shut, "I can't do it. He's in there."

Eventually, after calming down in his arms, Carlisle set me on my feet again.

"Another try." He said quietly, "Please."

"You can do it, killer." Emmett told me comfortingly.

I sniffled and turned back to the door. Walking back into the room, I made it further from the door this time, walking along the wall, keeping my eyes on the trim instead of him.

"That's a pretty dress." Jack commented quietly. I stood there, forcing myself to look at him. He must have figured he'd done something good, considering I didn't run from the room this time. He smiled, but I didn't recognize it. It wasn't sinister, it wasn't devilish.

I continued to stand there, too afraid to move.

My nose still ran, and I sniffled, looking down to the floor.

"You've grown since I saw you last." He tried again to make conversation, "More beautiful. I like your hair like that." He took a step toward me, and I immediately began to cry again. I took a step back, and I realized just how impossibly alone I felt. I stood there, sobbing like a baby, scared beyond words.

"It's okay, Leandra." Jack told me, and I didn't recognize his voice, "You don't have to be afraid of me anymore."

I kept my eyes down, knowing he was walking over to me. Slowly.

I choked on a sob, unable to force myself to look up and see him.

"Leandra." I cried harder, hearing him so close to me, "I know I've been... Well, very cruel, and I'm sorry."

"I can't do this." I cried, turning and running from the room. Across the room from where I knew Carlisle was, there was a restroom. I burst through the restroom door, tripping and falling onto the floor in front of the row of sinks. I cried, sobbed for the situation. I couldn't even look at him, and they expected me to make it through an hour visit? Without Carlisle or Esme? Without anyone there to protect me?

I took deep breaths, holding them for several seconds. I had to do this. I couldn't misbehave. I had to do what Carlisle told me to do. I had to be brave.

I forced myself to leave the bathroom, making my way back to the small sitting room. As soon as I stepped through the door, I watched him stand back up from the sofa. Too quickly for my taste. I gave a loud whimper and pressed myself back against the door frame. I trembled violently from head to toe, scared beyond words.

"P-Please.." I whimpered to the other man in the room, "C-Can Carlisle be in here with me? P-Please?" I assumed he was a guard, since he never introduced himself as anything else. Someone in there to pull Jack off of me if he snapped again.

"I think she would feel better." Jack told him, "It's alright."

The guard sighed, before turning and opening the door opposite us where my family sat waiting. He called Carlisle quietly, and I watched as he made his way into the room. He crossed the room with a single glance to Jack. Carlisle made it to me, and I threw my arms around him, sobbing quietly.

"I c-can't be brave." I whispered, closing my eyes, "I'm s-so scared.."

"Dr. Cullen." My breath caught at Jack's voice, "I want to thank you for taking care of her." Not knowing what came over me, I got angry. I looked at him, glaring.

"Stop lying!" I shouted at him, angry now. My cheeks flushed with my anger and tears poured from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks and dripping from my chin, "Stop it! You're not 'cured'! You're not okay!"

"Leandra." Carlisle murmured, pulling me back. I looked up at him, knowing that the way he said my name was a quiet scold. I stomped my foot and turned, a sob leaving me. I knew Jack was lying, and the fact that the ones who mattered believed him so easily didn't sit right with me.

"As I was saying." Jack said calmly, "I want to thank you. And I want to apologize for everything, and I do mean _everything_ I put her through."

"It was.. Quite extensive."

"I know." To my dismay, there was emotion in his voice, "I know. I do. I'll never forgive myself for what I've done."

"Good!" I shouted, unable to hold it back as I spun back to him, "I hope you suffer, you son-of-a-bitch!"

"Leandra-"

I ignored Carlisle this time, anger flowing through every fiber of me, "And when you die, you're going straight to hell! I hope you regret what you did to me every _second_ you're there!" I shook Carlisle's hand off my arm. Something I never did, "I hope you suffer! Suffer like I did all those years, you sick bastard!" Jack just watched as I slowly stepped toward him. Pain in his eyes, but I saw right through him. I saw who he really was, and I wasn't about to let him get away with his lies.

"Leandra, that's enough." The firm tone of Carlisle's voice seemed to break through to me. I glanced back at him, before looking back to Jack. My eyes grew horrified as I watched him collapse back onto the sofa behind him, crying. He was actually _crying_. Hamming it up, no doubt, but tears fell from his blue eyes. I stood there, shocked.

Shaking it off, I continued.

"I hate you." I growled at him. No longer shouting, "I hate you, Jack. I fucking _hate _you. Just looking at you makes me _sick_." I yelped when I was lifted, held from behind by Carlisle, "You can cry all you want, fucker. I see right through your game. I'm not stupid!"

"Can we have just a minute?" Carlisle spoke to the guard.

"Of course." He said, and I spit at Jack before he was out of my range. I was carried through the door once again. It closed quietly behind us before Carlisle set me back on my feet.

"I wasn't done!" I spun, snapping at Carlisle. Something else I'd never done.

"That's real emotion." Jasper spoke from where he sat, "Carlisle, either he's a very good faker, or he's really torn up."

"Good!" I shouted again, "I hope he hates what he did so much, he fucking kills himself! I wouldn't cry one tear for him!" Jasper turned his eyes to me, and instantly my anger was covered with a quiet whimper from me.

"And you." Jasper said quietly, standing, "You need to calm down."

"B-But he-"

"I know." He said, "What Carlisle is trying to prevent, is you provoking him. We need to do this carefully if we want this to go our way. You cannot shout, you can't hit him. We do _not _want it to seem as if you deserved any degree of what he did to you."

"Deserved?" I snapped, my anger flaring again, "_Deserved_? Excuse me?! You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Easy." Jasper met my eyes again, and my anger was covered again. I wanted to keep talking, keep shouting but all that came out was a whimper and tears, "I know you're angry. I understand this. Trust me, we all are." Carlisle pulled me to him, hugging me and comforting me, "Life hasn't been kind to you, little sister, but we're all here for you. Protecting you the best we can, and that means preventing you from making devastating mistakes." I met his eyes, sniffling before turning my face into Carlisle's arm, "Now. You need to be brave just a bit longer, and go back in there. Apparently, they consider it his right to spend time with you. Monitored or not."

"What about my right?" I asked quietly, mumbling into the cloth of Carlisle's jacket.

"Unfortunately, they take his opinion more seriously." Jasper told me, "He didn't have to allow Carlisle in with you. He could have chosen to disregard what you wanted. Instead, he chose to let him in."

I steeled myself, before I sniffled and nodded. I met Jasper's eyes again.

"Can you help me?" I asked, "If I have to stay calm, I can't do it on my own."

"Of course."

I was led by the hand back into the room. Jack still sat on the couch, and I swallowed back nausea at just the sight of him. I let go of Carlisle's hand and walked to the far side of the room, sitting at the piano in the corner, my back to the room.

"I deserved everything she told me." Jack spoke quietly, and it unnerved me. I'd never heard his voice that quiet.

As I remembered more and more of the way he used to be, angry blue eyes instead of crying ones. Fists, belts and shouted words, beating me to the floor, anger tried to fill me again, and tears poured down my face.

They didn't talk behind me, silence helping me. I hated the situation I was in. I shouldn't be forced to see him, yet here I was. I hated Jack with all that I was.

"Her anger." I flinched at Jack's amazed voice, "I never knew she could be so angry."

"There's more to her than you could ever imagine." Carlisle responded.

"Can you help me?" I glared straight ahead at his use of my words, "I'd like to know more about her. Get to know her." I bit my tongue, holding back the retort I wanted to shout.

'_You don't deserve to!_'

"I can try." Carlisle sighed, "But there's so much to her that I can't begin to describe. You'd have to see those things for yourself, but I really doubt she's much in the mood to show you that side of her."

My breathing was accelerated in anger, and in fear. I turned my head slightly as I heard Jack step forward. They were slow steps, not threatening in any way. As he grew closer, I couldn't sit there any more.

I stood, and spun to face him. Glaring roughly, I couldn't help the trembles.

He stopped walking, meeting my eyes. I instantly looked down, instinct for self-preservation kicking in. I took a step back, in between the piano and the wall, when he took one more step.

"Get away from me." I growled, narrowing my eyes further. I felt like a trapped animal, but I knew I was too small to do anything. That wouldn't stop me from trying, though. If I had to leave this corner before he moved, I'd be doing it swinging. Carlisle's eyes were on me as well, confusion in them. I didn't understand why he was confused, but I didn't concentrate on that.

Jack closed the distance between us, kneeling in front of me.

"I know I hurt you, Leandra, but I wasn't myself. I promise I wasn't myself. I.. I haven't been myself for a very long time." He told me, taking my hand, "You've grown so much. I know I hurt you, and I know it might take some time, but will you ever forgive me?"

Everything around me seemed to pause. I stared into his eyes, pressed as far back against the wall as I could possibly be, remembering everything clearly. Six years filled of nothing but pain and fear at the hands of this one man in front of me. Asking for my forgiveness when I knew he really couldn't care less if I forgave him or not.

I felt Jasper lift his gift just a smidge, probably testing me. Wrong move.

My hand balled into a fist and I brought it forward, connecting the knuckles of my fingers squarely to Jack's face. He fell back, both hands covering his nose and mouth. Blood flowing down the front of his face. Carlisle instantly came forward and lifted me.

I spat at Jack again as Carlisle moved me away.

"Leandra, no." He scolded me.

"I deserved that." Jack mumbled from behind his hands. Not a hint of anger in his tone. I squirmed a little in Carlisle's arms, but he wouldn't let me down. I shook my hand out, wincing in pain.

"Yeah." I growled, "You did. You're lucky I stopped at just one, you fuckhead."

"I've seen enough." The guard stepped forward, and only then did I realize that he wasn't a guard. He was the observer Carlisle had mentioned. The one that was supposed to be watching how the visit went, "Dr. Cullen, would you mind a word?"

Oops.

I swallowed in nervousness as Carlisle sighed, and set me on my feet before walking out of the room, following the observer in to where my family sat. I watched as they closed the door behind them. I listened as Jack climbed to his feet, my heart pounding as I realized we were in here alone.

He slowly walked over to the table beside the sofa, pulling out a handful of kleenex from a box sitting there. Probably for his nose. Not a sound for a moment but the tick of the clock on the wall.

"Leandra, Leandra." He sighed, "What did you just do?"

Fear washed from the crown of my head to my toes. I knew he was back. All facade of kindness dropped. His tone told me that I still had every reason to fear him, "Did you just ensure my innocence?"

**A/N: Oooh snappy. Dun, dun, duuuun. The chapters should lengthen, and start to come quicker now that I've caught up. Long story, boring. Not hardly as interesting as one would think. Anyhoo, yes. Here is chapter five. I apologize for how short this is. Six is on its way people. I promise six is going to be longer. Things will pick up again soon. Never fear. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

His voice was so quiet, I knew any humans listening wouldn't hear it.

I listened as he made his way closer. Slowly again, but I heard the threat in his footsteps this time, I felt the threat in each shaky breath I took, "You might see me, but you're the _only_ one." His voice was antagonizing, and my breath caught as I felt him lift a strand of my hair resting on my shoulder.

His hand gripped my upper arm, slowly but harshly, and he turned me around until I was facing him. I knew he wouldn't do anything, but the size difference between him and I caused my heart to sprint. The top of my head only came to about the bottom of his ribs.

"I'm not going to do anything." He said quietly, "Because you have to leave this room in perfect condition. Trust me. I will smother you with kindness you won't understand. I will kill you with love." I couldn't control the gasp as I tore my arm from his grip and backed away, "You'll be mine again, sweetheart. Don't you understand that I love you?"

"Shut up." I hissed at him, "If you're trying to scare me-"

"It's working." He chuckled, "It's worked since you first laid eyes on me. I'll admit, I thought for a second you'd grown a backbone. How relieved I am to see that you haven't."

I froze for a moment, before shaking my head, "I don't have to listen to this." I strode toward the door behind which my family sat, but he countered, standing in my way. Reaching out and gripping my arm again, squeezing tightly.

"I don't think you're hearing me." He said and his voice was so low, I hardly heard him, "One of two things will happen, you little bitch. You have two choices. One, you _insist_ you made some sort of mistake. You feel so guilty about lying, making everything up, that you just had to come clean. Or two, you die. Like I said, you have to leave the room in perfect condition, at least what's immediately visible, but that doesn't mean I can't make your life a living hell." At the last word, he released me and I backed up a step, "Just try me, Leandra. I can do anything. I think I've proven that to you, haven't I?" I didn't reply, glaring down at the floor, "I promised I'd be free again, and here I am. I promised I'd see you again, and I'm looking straight at you. What else have I promised you?" He waited for an answer. One that never came. He chuckled quietly, "I suggest you do not test me."

I went to step passed him again, fighting back tears, breathing shakily. He caught me again, pulling me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me and pinning me to him, "It's your choice, sweetheart." Being this close to him set my heart sprinting, and he knew it too, given his chuckle. He turned my face upwards, looking me straight in the eye, "Just please." Jack murmured, tucking my hair behind my ear, "Try to behave better next time. I _hate_ to see you digging your own grave deeper." He said the last part in a whisper, a barely audible whisper, but I heard every word. I looked up at him, glaring and humiliatingly, another tear escaped.

Slowly, he stepped aside and I nearly ran through the door, slamming it behind me and pressing back against it. I trembled violently, keeping my eyes closed.

"I know you heard that." I whispered, "Please tell me I'm not crazy."

No one responded, so I opened my eyes, seeing no one there.

"Dammit!" I hissed to myself, realizing they all must have been asked to leave when I acted out. It was my fault that I had been the only one to hear what he said to me.

I spun and kicked the door, falling to my butt beside the door and curling into a ball, allowing a few fearful sobs to escape. Hardly making a sound, silently crying on the floor. Angrily, I wiped the tears from my cheeks and from my eyes, taking a deep breath and holding it until I couldn't anymore.

I stayed in that position until the door across the room opened and a cop came through, seeming to ignore me and opened the door beside me, calling Jack out.

"Until next time, sweetheart." Jack told me comfortingly, "I'm sorry this visit didn't go well. I hope the next one will."

I glared into my knees, not looking up as I listened to them leave. The door across the room opened again and Carlisle came through. Not a word was said to me as he reached down and took my hand gently, helping me to my feet. I looked up at him, seeing a disappointed and worried look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I told him as we headed out of the room. He didn't respond, and I knew I was in trouble. Outside the building, we met up with Emmett and Rose. The others were gone, so it was just us four.

"Please take her home." Carlisle requested, "I've got something I need to take care of." Carlisle's hand released mine, and I hesitated, not following Emmett just yet.

"I'm sorry." I repeated to him, scared now. Knowing he was disappointed in me made my worry of him not wanting me anymore intensify. I watched, my face falling as he walked away, headed for his car. Emmett reached down, taking my hand and leading me to his jeep.

I was silent in the backseat the whole way home. Worried beyond words. Emmett had tried reassuring me, but it didn't work. Nothing he said would work. I was worried, and I was hurt that Carlisle wouldn't accept my apology.

Had I screwed everything up? I remembered clearly that he'd said that no matter what I did he'd never change his mind about wanting me, but did that include attacking someone else? Jack or not, it was still someone else. Another person, and with how against violence Carlisle was, maybe he didn't want someone who couldn't control themselves as a daughter. Doubts had me trembling in the backseat, staring out the window.

"Why'd you hit him, shorty?" Emmett asked, and I sighed.

"He gave me an opportunity to, so I did." I replied.

The afternoon turned to evening, and I mostly stayed to myself. I wondered strongly if I should bother telling anyone else what he said. I wondered if telling on Jack would just be playing into his game, or not. I had no clue what the right move was.

I had no idea what I was supposed to do in this situation. If I told, I already knew the outcome. They'd pretend to look into it, until Jack forked over another several thousand, and it'd come out that I was just seeking attention. Or maybe that I'd been seeking attention the entire time. Evidence could get lost, go missing, and another trial could be requested. Without that evidence, I had nothing but my word. With however many people in Jack's bank account, it was me against them. I knew this without even having to talk to Carlisle.

Jack absolutely could do anything he wanted.

I shook my head, looking down. I meant what I said to Carlisle that first night in the hospital, and he should have believed me from the start. He didn't know just what Jack was capable of. This whole thing was Jack's game, and his rules. He used people like pieces on a board. He could get almost anybody to do anything he wanted, and each time, I lost.

He never played fair. He cheated, and got away with it.

I stayed seated on the couch, waiting for Carlisle to get home from wherever he was. Keeping to myself, I kept my knees drawn up to my chest. I hadn't even changed out of the stupid dress yet. Too nervous to even really move.

Finally, around 6pm, he walked through the door.

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked Esme who met him by the door to the kitchen. He looked passed her to me. I met his eyes briefly, before looking away. He strode over and stood beside me for a moment before sighing and sitting to my right, "Leandra."

I unfolded instantly, "Say no more." I said quietly, "Don't tell me. I don't want to know." I stood up and turned to walk around the couch to the stairs. His hand gripped my arm, right where Jack had, and I held in my wince. I tore my arm from his hand, and backed up, "If you want to get rid of me, just do it. I know I messed up today, and it's my own stupid fault."

His eyes were shocked for a moment, "Leandra, I don't want to get rid of you."

"They're making you do it, are they?" I rolled my eyes, "Please."

"We're not getting rid of you." He said firmly, taking my hand and sitting me back down beside him.

"Well, then why didn't you talk to me when we left?"

"That's upset her all afternoon." Esme said quietly, watching from the side, "She won't listen to anyone but you."

"I'm sorry." He said, and I looked away, "I've just had so much on my mind lately. I didn't mean to leave you under that impression. I still stand by what I told you before. Nothing you ever do will change our minds about you. Leandra, you have got to start believing me when I tell you that." I was quiet for a moment, sighing slightly, "Nothing you ever do will change our minds. I know your reasons why you did what you did. And they were perfectly justified, but that didn't make it any more appropriate."

"I know." I looked down.

"I'm on your side here, Leandra. I see through him just as much as you do, that's why it's so important that you trust me in this." I nodded, biting my lip, "If it's money Jack is using to win over so many people, that's right in my territory. Believe me, I know money. I know what I'm doing. I can help you, I just need some time to combat this. I just need for you to bear with me on this, okay?" I took a deep breath and nodded again, looking up at him.

"Then what happened when you and the other guy left the room?"

He sighed, before pausing and answering.

"What he saw today, Leandra, told him that you are a violent child. That you're having trouble dealing with your anger. What he saw today, is that you don't know how to hold back your outbursts." My face fell, and I stared, outraged, "That you have anger issues. I assured him that this wasn't the case, that you've never acted out that way before, but.." He paused, "He didn't believe me. If the next visit doesn't go well, if it goes much the same, he's going to recommend therapy, maybe some anger management, and in the event that those don't work, medication."

"He wants to send me to a shrink, and put me on drugs?" I asked incredulously, "Is _he _on drugs?"

"All he witnessed is Jack's humane behavior, and your angry outbursts at seemingly nothing."

"Nothing?" I demanded, "Has he not seen what-"

"He has. Hitting him for no discernible reason is generally frowned upon." Carlisle answered, "And, as Jasper put it, you hitting him made it seem as if you provoked him all those years."

"Or deserved it." I snorted, standing again, "Who knows? Maybe I did deserve it." I turned, ready to leave the room.

"No." I turned again, looking back to him at his firm voice, "You did _not _deserve that treatment. I don't want to hear you say that again." My anger calmed instantly, and I looked down.

"What else am I supposed to think?" I asked quietly, almost pleadingly, "I know the truth, you know the truth, but no one that matters knows. Either that, or they don't care." I sighed, sniffling quietly, "I couldn't control myself. I saw an opportunity to give him just a little bit of what I went through, and I took it."

"Leandra, if I'm going to keep you out of therapy, or off of medication, this cannot happen again. If it's court ordered for you to go, I have no choice but to take you." I whimpered, looking down at my hands, "I know you don't want that." I shook my head, "I have my suspicions about Brian Collins. The man I spoke to this afternoon. The one in the room." He prompted and I nodded, "I suspect he's just as paid as anyone, which is very, very bad because he does have the power to order you to therapy."

"I don't want to see him again." I admitted quietly, looking at him, "Please don't make me go again."

"I know." He sighed, pulling me into a hug, "Believe me, I'm looking. I'm doing all I can given the situation. I promise you." I returned the hug, blinking tears from my eyes. A few managing to escape.

I sniffled, stepping back and looking down again, "I'll be good from now on. I promise. Not a bit of trouble from me during visits."

"Let's hope that's enough." Carlisle sighed, standing, "You have another visit with him next weekend. I'm counting on you, Leandra." I whimpered quietly at that bit of news. His words sunk in, and I knew I couldn't disappoint him again. Not when it came to Jack. If they saw me being violent again, I would have to go to therapy. Something I wasn't willing to deal with, so I'd have to keep my temper in check, "We've got to handle this carefully. Anything that happens in that room while I'm not there, I _need _to know about." I swallowed in nervousness, debating with myself.

I couldn't tell him outright. Not if I was going to let Jack step in it himself. Something that needed to happen if anyone was going to look passed the money in their faces long enough to see what he was doing.

Eventually, I nodded and looked up at Carlisle.

"Go ahead and get changed." He said quietly. I nodded again, turning and leaving the room. I headed into my room, closing the door quietly.

Edward was out with Bella, so I knew I could inspect my arm without anyone knowing. Where Jack had gripped it.

As I had suspected, dark bruising had formed in the shape of Jack's hand. It circled my whole arm, where his fingers overlapped. I thought I was passed this. I thought, if only a second, that Jack would never put bruises on me again. I really should have known better. I grew up with this man in my life. He was capable of anything, and that was a very scary thought.

I sighed, touching the bruise gingerly before letting my arm drop.

I met my eyes in the wall mirror hanging in my room. I made a silent vow to myself that no matter what he did, no matter how bad he hurt me, with words or otherwise, I wouldn't be phased. He could do all he wanted, and I wouldn't complain. I was a brick wall.

I would cause no more problems.

I could play along. I could play his game without telling anyone. I'd just have to hold on until he messed up again. He'd mess up his own plan soon enough, putting an end to his freedom and the visits. Just like he messed up his own trial. Someone was bound to notice.

I pulled normal clothes on, changing out of the dress into jeans and a thin yellow long-sleeved shirt with a hot pink floral design on it. I liked this shirt because it was thin, but it was warm. I stared at myself again before sighing and turning, laying across my bed.

Now that I'd gotten this visit over with, I could breathe again until next weekend.

I wondered how Andrew was doing. Whether or not he was worried about me, or if he was thinking of me. I wanted to call him, but I didn't want to do it just to cry all over him. The pressure on me was immense, and I had to admit, just the thought of having someone else to hold some of this pressure was nearly too tempting to pass on, but I did. He didn't need this kind of stress in his life.

I realized with a start that there was less than half a month left before Bella's graduation. It was May already. I rolled to my back, staring up at the ceiling. Two months until I turned eleven.

I wondered if I would live that long.

Before I could get too lost in those thoughts, I jumped up and left my room. Nearly running from my room. From the thoughts of despair. Out into the living room, and flopping down beside Emmett on the couch. I slouched, my bare feet on the edge of the coffee table.

"That's more like you." He commented, taking in my outfit, "I'm sorry about teasing you earlier. You did look nice."

"Thanks." I mumbled, not caring in the least about that anymore.

"You know, your tomboy nature drives Alice insane." He chuckled beside me, obviously trying to make conversation.

"I know." I murmured, staring down at my hands.

"What's eating you?" He asked, concerned.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I replied, "Seeing him again.." I trailed off, shivering and shaking my head, "He even smelled the same." I looked over and up at him, "He still wears the same cologne. Made me want to puke."

"I'm sorry." He said, sighing and pulling me into his side, "I think you did great today, considering what he put you through."

"Thanks." I replied, "Too bad you're the only one. I get why Carlisle is disappointed in me, but I couldn't help it. Jack.. Was just too close, a-and I was too scared.. And Jasper let me go too soon.." I shook my head again, looking down.

"I see." He said comfortingly, "It wasn't about you being mad at all. You were afraid."

"Of course I was." I said, laying my head back against the couch, "How could what's-his-face not understand that forcing me against Jack like that wouldn't end well? It makes no sense to me, Emmett, how anyone would ever allow him out of prison, much less allow him to visit with the person that put him there? I'm not arguing the fact that he's insane. I'm really not."

I found my voice getting tighter the longer I talked, emotion choking me, "I'm just.. Mad that even after all this time, over a year now, Jack can still get his way." I forced myself to stop talking, whimpering and looking down at my hands again, "Just for once, I want life to be kind to me. I just want things to go right." He listened quietly, keeping his arm around me in a supportive hug, "I can't help thinking. Is this, all of this, all the bad things I've been through, is that really what I deserve? Have I done something so wrong that Jack is all I get? Because even when he's not here, he still finds a way to make me cry."

"Things will get better." He assured gently.

"How do you know?" I asked, looking over at him, "What if all I'm fated to have is misfortune? What if I'm just one of those people that nothing ever goes right for? I'm not even eleven yet, and I already have to wonder if I'll live to see it." I immediately knew I'd said too much, just by the instant concern in his eyes.

"Hey now." He frowned, sitting me up and turning me to face him on the couch, "Of course you'll live to see eleven. And twelve. And thirty if you chose it." He paused, studying me, "Why would you think otherwise?" I bit my lip, looking down.

"I'm just.." I sighed, "Feeling sorry for myself, I guess." He didn't seem to believe me, but he didn't press it.

"Personally," He said, "I would have hit the fucker too. Except my hit would have sent him across the room."

"Emmett." Esme scolded from upstairs. I cracked a smile, looking up at him and giggling a little.

"I shouldn't have." I finally said, "It wasn't right."

"Are you saying that because you got caught, or are you saying that because it's how you really feel?"

"I really feel that it was wrong to hit him." I replied quietly, "Violence never solves anything. Even if it was fun."

"Leandra." Esme scolded again. This time, both Emmett and I laughed a little.

"And I never knew you had such a colorful vocabulary." Emmett commented, "I've noticed it only makes an appearance when you're pissed. Fuckhead? Really?" I laughed a little, "I never expected that to come out of your mouth. Was there any more of that after we had to leave the room?"

My smile abruptly faded, and I looked down as my heart pounded just thinking about it. I cursed myself quietly, knowing I'd have to get better control of myself if I was going to keep it a secret for very long.

As hard as it was not coming out and telling them about what Jack said to me, I needed him to mess this up himself. That way, no part of the blame could lay on me.

"No." I answered, "No. I hardly said anything at all."

"Did he say something to you, shorty?" Emmett asked, suspicious after my reaction. I was quiet, "Leandra?" I looked up, surprised at hearing him actually use my name.

"No." I said calmly, sighing, "He was.. Okay." I shrugged, finding my ability to lie right in the nick of time, "I'm just still shaken over seeing him, I guess."

He studied me for a moment and I carefully controlled my expression. Thankfully, right at that moment, Carlisle and Jasper came back into the room, immediately turning to a news channel again.

I went to stand, but Emmett caught hold of my hand from his place on the couch.

"I'm not done with you." He said, "Leandra, if he said something to you-"

"He didn't say anything." I insisted, taking a deep breath, "Emmett, let go." I pulled my hand from his.

"Then why did you get nervous?" Jasper asked quietly, crossing his arms. I looked back at him.

"Because I'm being pressured." I replied.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, frowning.

"Nothing." I said immediately, "Nothing. I'll be in my room." I muttered, turning to leave. He caught my arm on my way passed him, again, right around the bruise. I flinched, yanking my arm from his hand, "Would people quit grabbing me?" My tone was sharper than I meant it to be, and he was surprised at me. I met his eyes briefly, before looking down. Before I could open my big mouth anymore, I made my exit.

Passing Edward and Bella on their way in.

I laid face down on my bed again, staring at my reflection in the mirror across the room. It bugged me. It bothered me deeply to hide something like this from my family, but I did. As long as I knew Edward was in the house, all I thought about were innocent things. Wondering when the next sleepover with Andrew would be. Wondering what was on TV at that particular moment. Wondering if I got any questions wrong on the test we took on Wednesday. Wondering what Zack and Josh were up to. Things that would never raise any suspicion.

Luckily, Edward wasn't here for very long, eventually leaving to take Bella home and I could dwell again.

"Leandra." I heard Esme call, "Are you hungry?" I had to eat something. They'd know something was wrong if I didn't. I didn't doubt that they knew something was wrong already, but I knew they had yet to discover what it was. I forced myself off my bed and padded into the kitchen.

"Hi, honey." Esme murmured, studying me as I sat heavily at the counter, "How are you feeling?"

"Weird." I admitted quietly, "This day feels too long."

"You know Emmett is just worried about you." She said comfortingly.

"I know." I sighed, "He doesn't need to be, though." I paused, looking down at the plate Esme placed in front of me, "I'm just as confused at Jack's behavior as he is. Probably even more."

She continued to study me, before Carlisle coming into the kitchen behind me gained her attention. I pushed my food around on my plate as they talked silently behind me. Unable to eat more than a few bites. I didn't look up when Carlisle took the seat beside me.

"Leandra, we need to talk." He said quietly, and my heart sank, "Emmett told me how upset you'd gotten earlier."

"I wasn't upset." I mumbled, staring down at my plate, "I just don't like people assuming things that aren't true."

"Look at me." He requested, and I hesitated only a second or two before looking to him, "Please. Tell me. Did Jack say something to you that upset you?" I internally cringed at the question. He was going to make me lie straight to his face.

"No." I said firmly, carefully struggling to keep my expression and tone honest, "He didn't." He searched my eyes for a second, and I let him before I looked down, "He was perfectly.." I stabbed the piece of meat in front of me with my fork, "Nice.." I hated myself. I was the lowest of the low. I'd never, not once, intentionally lied to Carlisle about something like this. About something this important. The lie stung painfully, but I held back the tears. Clenching my teeth.

"You know that if he ever does, you can come to me about it?" Carlisle asked, and I knew he'd believed me. Somehow that didn't make me feel any better.

"I know." I whispered, stabbing the piece of meat again roughly. Carlisle sighed and stood, giving me a gentle hug before turning to leave. I closed my eyes, biting back the desperate way I wanted to apologize.

Forging a signature on a permission slip was one thing. It hurt me so much to lie to Carlisle this way. I was dying inside, hating myself so strongly and all that I allowed to escape was a single tear.

**A/N: This one was a bit hard to write. I didn't know how to properly describe this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Chapter seven is in the works. However many reviews I get determines how soon it comes out. I'd like some feedback, people. Honestly.  
Huge thanks to Xx Rebel Writer xX for providing some of the feedback I'm looking for. :)** **Many others are reading this, however, and I need to know one way or another what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This one a quite long. Just thought I'd give a rather long chapter. Speed things up a little. You'll approve, I think. :)**

**Chapter Seven**

I woke up Monday morning determined. I was determined I would have a good time on the field trip. I would have a good time if it killed me.

Still no one knew what I had done, which I found to be quite surprising. Carlisle dropped me off like any other morning, and I knew he'd be there to pick me up after we got back.

I skipped to Andrew's side before class started, watching as the teachers prepared the bus.

"Hi." I said, cheerful despite the heart-wrenching weekend I had.

"Hey." He greeted, standing from his swing, "How'd Friday go? I tried calling you, but Carlisle said you probably weren't up for talking."

"Long story." I mumbled, actually hoping he wouldn't have asked, "Let's save it for the bus ride."

"You're still going?" He laughed, "Man, you're going to be in so much trouble. What did you tell Carlisle?"

"Just that there's still class for those that couldn't go." I shrugged, "Which is true. It's true. I just.. Won't be there."

His face fell, "You told him that?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

"Leandra, this trip is an _all_ day trip. We'll be gone until almost ten o'clock tonight."

"I forgot about that." I mumbled, my heart sinking, "Crap. Crap, crap! He's gonna be here expecting me after school."

"You should stay." He said immediately, "You shouldn't go."

"I'm not staying here staring at a wall all day." I pouted, "Not without my best friend."

"Leandra-"

"No." I said, stomping my foot, "I'm going. He can be pissed at me all he wants, but when I come back not dead, maybe he'll learn to trust me a little more. And besides. After Friday, I think I deserve a little time to just be normal for awhile."

"It didn't go well." He said sadly. I sighed, shaking my head.

"I hit him."

"Al-_right_!" He laughed, clapping his hands. I lifted my hand, showing him my slightly bruised knuckles.

"It wasn't a good thing." I said as he took my hand in both of his, looking it over, "Apparently, hitting Jack was a huge no-no. Now they think I'm violent, and need therapy."

"What?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes, "Are you kidding me? You're the most non-violent person I know."

I shrugged, "Next weekend, I have to be on my best behavior. Otherwise, they'll order me to go to therapy and start medication."

"You have to go back?" He asked, meeting my eyes.

"Unfortunately."

"That's bull." He barked, outraged.

"What's bull?" We both looked over as Zack made his way over to us.

"Nothing." I said, giving him a small smile, "Are you sitting with us?"

"Hopefully." He said, "Save me a seat. I hope one of you brought extra batteries, because my MP3 player- What happened to your hand?" I instantly pulled my hand from Andrew's, hiding it behind me. I laughed sheepishly.

"I punched a wall." I admitted, "Stupid, but had to happen. It mocked me."

"I brought extra batteries." Andrew said, taking his attention, "I hope you brought some good music this time."

"Oh yeah." He laughed, "All kinds. I spent three hours loading it last night. There's over two days worth of music on this baby."

"Good, because it'll take us that long to get there." Andrew laughed, looking to me, "How about you? Did you bring anything to keep yourself occupied?"

"Uh," I muttered, "A notebook and pencil?"

"You and your doodles." He smiled, shaking his head, "That's as good as anything, I guess." We all looked up as the bell rang.

"I'll see you guys on the bus." I said, and watched as Andrew shook his head, heading into their classroom.

I was paranoid the entire time it took for Mrs. Carter to look through the permission slips, and send the students that didn't have theirs up the hall to the sixth graders. They'd be having a movie day.

Our class had four chaperones, the class next door having five. Parents or older siblings of the students mostly. One other teacher, but he was just the music teacher. His name was Mr. Lake. With just over ten students in each class, we'd all fit on one bus. No problem.

With no issues, we were led out to the waiting bus, and I chose a seat near the middle, Andrew and Zack falling onto the seat next to me amongst the wild scramble for the best seats. I hardly had time to pull my bag out of the way. I was smashed against the window, but I didn't care.

Everyone around me was so excited, already pulling out their music and video players, it quickly got to me. I found myself smiling more than I had in awhile, looking forward to the day trip out. I didn't let myself worry about the consequences of this little stunt. I wanted fun, and I was determined to have it.

I didn't quite fully relax until we were moving.

"Leandra," Zack called over Andrew and I looked to him, "Andrew says you're not supposed to be coming along."

"Shh." I hissed, laughing a little, "Of course I am. I have about as much right to come along as you do."

"You're braver than I am." He laughed as well, "I would never attempt that."

"I wouldn't use the word brave." I said, "Maybe stupid?"

"Nah." Andrew shook his head, "Carlisle would understand."

"Yeah." I said, agreeing, "He'll be disappointed in me, but he'll get it."

"Hey," The kid in front of me poked his head up over the seat, "Your dad is Carlisle? Dr. Cullen?" I nodded, "Damn lucky!" I realized then just how much my classmates didn't know about me.

"I know." I laughed a little, "He's-"

"Only the coolest person in the world. That means you live with Alice and Jasper?"

"Yeah." I replied, noticing how popular I seemed to be getting by the second.

"My brother has classes with them." He said, kneeling up and turning around so he could look at me better, "He says they're so cool. Kind of weird though. Is that true?"

"I think so." I said, "I wouldn't say they're weird. The whole family is the most loving people I've ever met."

"My sister had a class with Emmett last year." A girl piped up beside our seat, "She's shown me his picture. She says it was a damn shame he was taken."

I laughed, shaking my head, "Emmett is sweet."

"Is it true Alice never wears an outfit more than once?" Someone two seats up asked.

"Is it true Jasper hardly talks?" Someone behind me asked.

"Is it true Carlisle owns six houses?" My head was spinning and I laughed, overwhelmed.

"Alice has tons of clothes, it's true. I've honestly never seen her wear an outfit twice. Jasper talks all the time. You've just got to get to know him." I looked around for the person who asked about Carlisle, "I don't know if Carlisle owns six houses. I've only seen the one we live in."

"Is it true everyone is like.. _Together_?" Someone two seats up and across the aisle asked.

"I.. Guess so." I said, unsure why they'd want to know that.

"How many rooms does your house have?"

"Do you have a pool?"

"How many cars does your family own?"

The questions never ended. Soon after the questions, were offers of friendship. I shook my head in disbelief, looking to Andrew.

"Okay, kids." Andrew laughed, "Leave her alone. Let the girl breathe." I laughed as well, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, "It's okay. I'll save you from the mob."

"Geez, get a room." Zack commented beside Andrew, giving us a smile. I blushed deeply immediately, laughing a little. Andrew released me, and I looked down.

The rest of the bus ride consisted mostly of music sharing, trying to get comfortable on the hardly padded seat, and talking about the stupid things Josh would do.

"He likes you, you know." Zack said, "He's gonna kill me for telling you this, but he does."

"Me?" I asked, surprised. Andrew even looked surprised.

"No. Andrew." Zack laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, you. He's nuts about you."

"Yeah right." I said, shaking my head.

"No, it's true." He said, "All the time, he's always talking about you. Leandra this, and Leandra that."

"I don't believe that." I said, "Why's he always picking on me then?"

"Because he doesn't want you to _know_ he likes you." Zack said, "Duh. What, you actually thought he didn't like you?"

"Yeah." I said as if it were obvious, "Well, maybe if he was nicer, I'd like him back."

"I told him I'd ask you if you would be his girlfriend." Zack said, and I couldn't help the laugh.

"Man, I'm ten. I'm no one's girlfriend." I replied, "I'll probably never be anyone's girlfriend."

"Not even mine?" Andrew asked in teasing, and I blushed hard, looking down before deciding to play it off.

"Not yet." I teased back and the grin he gave me made me smile in return.

"Well, you're a girl, and a friend, so does that make you my girlfriend too?" Zack asked, and I looked to him.

"And break your brother's heart? Oh, that's not right." All three of us laughed at that one.

"So if you could choose any three of us to be your boyfriend, who would you pick?" Zack asked, and I blushed.

"Out of you three?" I asked, looking between Andrew and him.

"She'd pick me." Andrew said, "Because I'm her best friend."

"Yeah." I said, "But you're a close second." I didn't want to hurt Zack's feelings, but luckily, he didn't seem too hurt over it.

"Darn." He muttered.

"Don't worry." I said, "You could probably have someone so much better than me as a girlfriend."

"Doubtful." He said immediately, and I smiled.

We arrived shortly after that, the trip seeming to just fly by. We climbed off the bus, looking around the parking lot.

Apparently, we would be visiting about a billion museums while we were here. Monuments and a bunch of sight-seeing spots. A very touristy part. Really confusing, and really easy to get lost.

All around me, there were murmurs of recognition about the area on the news. Where most of the disappearances happened. We were herded around by eleven adults. I doubted anything would happen.

The sun was out most of the day, perfect weather for taking pictures. I was the only one without a camera it seemed like, but Andrew promised to share the pictures he took with me.

A lot of walking, and laughing happened in those short hours. We even managed to stay with the group, all doing the same thing. It was tough work, I had to admit, for the adults to keep an eye on all of us. A herd of hyper fifth graders, in a giant city.

Not once since we'd arrived had the thought of what waited for me when I got back crossed my mind, but I was reminded in the middle of a park. Zack was off taking pictures of a bunch of pigeon poop on a statue near a fountain, and we lazed in the warm grass, sunlight hitting our faces. Our classes taking a rest.

"Carlisle will probably just now be finding out you're not there." Andrew murmured to me, and I looked over at him. He showed me his watch, and I realized he was right. I groaned, covering my face.

"He's not going to be happy." I admitted, biting my finger.

"I told you not to go." He laughed, "I tried to save you."

"I know." I whined, "But I really wanted to go."

His smile faded a little, and he studied me, "You never did explain."

My smile faded as well, and I looked down.

"If I tell you, promise not to tell anyone?" I asked, meeting his eyes again.

"I guess so." He said after a minute.

"I mean, really promise. Because nobody can know. I need you to swear, really honestly swear to me that you won't say a word to anyone else." Grasping the severity of the situation, he gave me his word. I sighed and scooted closer, leaning in close.

I gave a detailed recount of what happened Friday. He was listening closely, totally enthralled. I even revealed how scared I was and how often I cried.

"I know for a fact that he isn't cured like they say he is." I muttered, ripping out grass.

"I believe you." He said, "But how do you know?" I looked around me, making sure no one else was watching or listening in. I lowered my jacket, and lifted my sleeve. His eyes went wide and he scooted closer, lifting my arm for a closer look.

He managed to keep his voice down.

"He did that?" He asked quietly, looking into my eyes. I nodded, "Leandra, you have to tell Carlisle. Or someone."

"I can't." I shook my head, "It'd be causing trouble. They'd just say I made it up, somehow did this to myself."

"If he's hurting you-"

"No." I said firmly, "Andrew, I don't want to end up in therapy or worse. Drugged up like some vegetable." He sighed, seeing the pleading in my eyes.

"Fine." He sighed finally, "But if it gets worse, you have to promise me that you'll tell somebody." I nodded, looking down. I hated breaking promises, especially to those that matter, but this is one I just couldn't keep. Lowering my sleeve, I looked up at him again, "So. That's how you know."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"So what are you going to do? Just keep this up until..?"

"Until he manages to screw things up himself. Gets caught not taking his meds or something." I shrugged, "I don't know. I just know that he has to bring attention to this himself, that way they can't blame me for it."

Andrew was concerned the rest of the afternoon, only seeming to perk up after dinner. The sun had just set, and we all sat around another park. Getting bitten by mosquitoes in the evening light.

"Hey guys." Zack came running up to us excitedly, "Come check this out." I stood, following him and Andrew over toward the edge of the park. The park had a view down over the lower part of the city, creating quite the view. The street directly below the park was quite dark, but that wasn't what caught my eye. What I saw down there made my heart stop.

"Oh god." I whimpered, instantly moving. Climbing up and over the fencing meant to keep people from doing that. I knew this was probably stupid, but I couldn't help it. That guy needed help.

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked, concerned.

"Go get a teacher." I said, climbing down the other side of the fence, "There's someone hurt down here." I hopped off the overhang, landing about six feet down to the cement below. Instantly, both of them ran off, and I took a few steps toward the still form of a man. Slowly, trying to see in the dim light. He wasn't moving.

"Hello?" I called, taking a few steps closer. Close enough to see his face, and instantly, I knew this man was dead. Ice spread through me, and I choked on a gasp, stumbling back.

Before I even really hit the ground, I was scooped up. I let out a coughing cry as I was slammed back against a cement pillar.

"Stop." A loud male's voice growled from beside me. I finally opened my eyes, looking straight into crimson ones as I was held up off my feet. A shock of fear exploded through me, and I was instantly panicking. Managing to stay quiet however, knowing that'd probably help me keep my life. I looked to the side, seeing a young man standing there.

"Go." The young man said, "And tell Victoria I'm looking for her." The young man took the place of the teenager holding me up, glaring into my eyes.

"W-Wha-" I attempted to whimper out.

"Shut up." He barked, and I instantly shut my mouth. He wasn't one to piss off. I knew that immediately. I hung there by my shirt, whimpering quietly.

This man was in his early twenties maybe. Sandy colored brown hair from what I could see. His other features mostly hidden in a shadow, "Smelling your scent, you're part of the Cullen clan." I couldn't reply, only stare back into his eyes fearfully. I had no idea how to reply to that anyway, "I may leave you alive. I haven't decided yet." He leaned closer, his nose inches from the side of my neck, and I whimpered again as he pulled in my scent.

"P-Please.." I whispered, "D-Don't-"

"Shut up." He barked again.

He tensed suddenly as we both heard my name called nearby.

"I guess they've made my mind up for me." He chuckled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to my cheek, "It's your lucky day." Suddenly, he was gone, dropping me to my feet. Of course, my feet couldn't hold me up, and I collapsed to the rough concrete below me.

"Leandra." I recognized Mr. Lake's voice calling for me, and I couldn't move at first. So scared that my entire body was numb, my limbs not working, "Leandra." He called again, closer now.

"Here." I managed to whimper out, luckily just loud enough for him to hear. I pushed myself up as I listened to his footsteps running to me. Followed by two more, flashlights bright in my eyes.

"Leandra." His worried voice met my ears, "Are you hurt?"

"No." I managed to answer, "No, I'm okay." I was helped to my feet, and lifted, shaking violently from head to toe.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to look me over in what little light there was.

"I-I.." Even my stupid voice was shaking.

"Get her back up top." I recognized Mrs. Carter's voice, "And call her father. Keep the other kids away from her until the police have a chance to speak with her. I'll wait here for them."

Despite what she said, as soon as I heard Andrew call my name, I jumped down from Mr. Lake's arms and ran over the grass. Straight to him.

"What happened?" He asked, panic in his voice as he felt my trembles. Instantly, the entire class it seemed like was panicking and it took all seven of the adults around us to calm them down again.

I was separated from the rest of the class, even Andrew. I was seated on the concrete bench beside the fountain with a bottle of water in my shaking hands. I clutched my jacket closer around myself, trembling roughly.

It took no time at all for the police to arrive, followed closely by the news vans and cameras.

I was instantly cursing my decision to attempt to help someone. I curled my legs up to my chest as the police tried to question me. I honestly couldn't tell them much. It was all still a blur in my panicked mind. The news cameras didn't help me any. I told them what I could, trying to ignore the multiple reporters just a few feet away from me. Each doing their own story for a different channel.

I looked up in time to see Carlisle striding our way from across the park. I jumped up, catching the reporter's attentions.

"Leandra." The cop questioning me called, but I ignored him and ran straight for Carlisle. Racing over the grass and literally jumping into his arms. Already sobbing. He caught me easily, hugging me tightly to him.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed, holding on tightly, "I'm sorry, Carlisle." He rubbed my back with his hand, trying to soothe me into calming down. I pulled back and looked at him, "That guy was dead. Just dead." My voice broke in my panic, around my sobs, "I-I hopped down, th-thinking I could help him somehow, but.. I couldn't help him.." Tears poured down my face, falling from my chin, and I shook my head. He hugged me again, sighing heavily. I rested my chin on his shoulder, trying to calm down enough to breathe normally. This had been the first dead person I'd ever seen in real life, and it scared me more than I would have thought possible. I never saw my mom, or Keith. They had kept the casket closed for her funeral, and now I understood why.

Seeing that guy had scared me, shook me to the bone. Something about knowing he was dead, no longer alive, triggered an instinct in me. I didn't know what it was, but this instinct made me scared.

Carlisle hadn't scolded me yet, but I knew it was coming. Especially when he elected to drive me home himself. Eventually, the class had to leave. To get the other kids home on time, most with a subject to talk about on the way back. I gave Andrew the biggest hug I'd ever given him, and he felt reluctant to leave me. I assured him that it was fine. That Carlisle was there with me now, and that I wanted him home and safe.

We were there for hours as it was, answering and reanswering questions. Eventually being moved to the station nearby, to further question me. About what I saw, what I didn't see, what was around, what the guy looked like.

"He looked dead!" I finally snapped, and the cop sighed, standing. I was done being cooperative. I wanted to go home. With a request to call them if I remembered anything, I was free to go. Carlisle had managed to keep me mostly blocked from the media, for which I was thankful, but questions were shot at us from every direction on our way out of the station. I hid my face in Carlisle's shoulder as he carried me toward his car, tightening my hold around his neck.

He placed me into the passenger seat, closing the door firmly behind me before climbing into the drivers side. I was thankful as well for the dark tint on his windows. Starting the car without hesitation, he drove away, headed for home. I looked over, seeing his now heavily disappointed expression. He was upset with me.

He didn't speak right away.

I knew that wasn't a good sign. I sniffled quietly, wiping tears from my cheeks with the sleeve of my jacket. I was sure the silence wasn't silent in his mind. I knew he was just trying to come up with a gentle way to yell at me. For being so stupid, and doing something I knew he would disapprove of. I knew how dangerous Seattle was, as he had emphasized it repeatedly, yet I chose to go.

"I'm sorry." I finally mumbled, glancing up at him.

"Leandra, what were you thinking?" He replied, looking to me, "You knew how dangerous Seattle was. Especially at night."

"I know." I murmured, looking down and turning my gaze toward the window.

"What.. Where did you even get the notion that forging my signature, for any reason, was okay?"

"I knew you wouldn't have signed it." I admitted quietly, "But I really wanted to go."

"You're correct in assuming I wouldn't have signed it. Leandra, I thought it was settled that you wouldn't be going on this field trip? I thought you understood?"

"I did.." I mumbled, "I just.. Wanted to go anyway." I knew how horrible that sounded. I was asking for a harsher scolding just by admitting that.

"I didn't tell you you couldn't go to hear myself speak, Leandra. I didn't refuse to sign the slip to ruin your fun. I did it for your own safety. I did it because I knew something like this was bound to happen. How could you go behind my back like this? Where was your head?" He wasn't shouting, but somehow, his words hurt just the same. Knowing he was disappointed in me, probably just as much as I was in myself.

I hung my head, staring down at my hands in my lap.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. I didn't know what else to say. I had no excuses, I had no good reasons. He was right in being upset with me.

"Tell me what happened." He said, and I looked up.

"Zack wanted us to go and see the view from the edge of the park." I explained, "I saw the guy laying there in the street, and thought I could do something to help him, so I climbed over the fence. I jumped down, and at first, I didn't know he was.." I trailed off, biting back the gag, "Because it was so dark. I fell back, away from him. I was scared." I hesitated, "I told the cops I ran, but.." I trailed off and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed him tense ever-so-slightly, and he glanced my way. Waiting for me to continue. I couldn't find the right way to describe it.

"Carlisle," I said after a moment, looking over at him, "I don't think it's humans that's done all the killing in Seattle." He met my eyes and I knew he'd already known that, "When I found the guy, I didn't run. I was picked up and moved by someone." He looked away, and I knew by the way he accelerated that he was getting more upset by my story, "They pinned me against a pillar, and I saw that his eyes were red. Just like the guy's last year. The one that came by the house." My heart pounded just remembering it, "There was someone else with him. This guy told the one holding me to stop. I.." I frowned, shaking my head, "I've forgotten most of what he said, but I remember that he knew that I knew you, by my smell."

"Are you sure this wasn't a female?" He asked tightly and I nodded.

"Positive." I replied, "Both of them were guys. I've never seen either of them before, so I know they don't know me. He said that I was a part of the Cullen clan. That.." I struggled so hard to remember, "Ugh, I wish I could remember."

"You probably repressed it." Carlisle muttered, "In situations like that, your mind blocks important details, thinking they're not necessary."

"I always remember details." I argued.

"You've never been in that much danger." He said, his voice tight again. It was quiet in the car for a few minutes. The heater finally seeming to warm me up. I thought I had escaped the worse of the scolding, until he spoke again, "Leandra, from this day on, until further notice, you're home from school. You're not to go anywhere without an escort."

"You're grounding me?" I asked, looking to him, shocked.

"I suppose you could look at it that way." He said, "Any time you're out in public, you're to stay by my side. Which will only happen when during visitations, because that's mandatory. You won't set foot out the door, am I clear?"

"I can't even see Andrew?" I asked, slouching a little in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Leandra." He didn't sound sorry in the least, "Maybe if he comes over, but I'm leaning more towards no."

"That's not fair!" I found myself gasping.

"I think it's perfectly fair." He disagreed, "After what you did today, I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to be around him. I don't want his father thinking you're a bad influence on him."

"I didn't _kill_ anyone!" I argued, "I only wanted to have some fun! How is that a bad thing? If I hadn't of seen what I did tonight, would you still be this mad?"

"Don't argue with me." He said firmly, "You don't understand."

"I understand just fine!" I was upset at just the thought of not seeing Andrew near as much as I used to.

"I'm very disappointed in you." He said quietly, "You could have been hurt, or worse. I could have lost you tonight."

"I didn't think anything would happen!"

"Don't raise your voice at me." He shook his head, "You're staying home. End of discussion."

"Not end of discussion." I barked, "I had it handled!"

"No, you did not." He said, his voice raised slightly, "Leandra, you came within seconds of losing your life tonight. Do you understand what that means?" I stayed quiet, "I almost lost you. I'm not taking any more chances."

"I did have it handled!" I blinked back tears, "It was _my_ scent that made them stop!"

"Wrong." He said firmly, turning to look at me, "It was _mine_. Not yours. Leandra, you are _human_. You stood no chance against them. There is nothing in the world you could have done to stop them had they decided that it was your turn to die." I was quiet now, not having an argument for that, "You came within seconds of becoming an ever rising statistic. Just one of a number they announce on the news every night. Now, you might be able to overlook that, but I can't. Do not continue to argue with me." I sat back against the seat, feeling defeated.

Normally, I always won arguments against other people. Not often was I out-argued. Leave it to Carlisle to put me straight. My lower lip trembled, and I bit it, looking back out the window.

The rest of the ride was quiet, and I might have snoozed a little.

As soon as we pulled into the garage, I climbed out of the car, pulling my backpack to myself.

"Leandra." Carlisle called as I stormed inside, tears already falling.

"Leandra." I ignored Emmett's call on my way through the living room. He had the news channel on, so I knew he'd seen. I bit back the sobs until I slammed the bedroom door behind me.

I threw my bag against the wall before collapsing onto my bed face down.

**A/N: Woo. Fun times in Seattle lol  
Hope you enjoyed chapter seven. :) Chapter 8 is just awaiting an edit. I think you'll approve of where that one goes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just a little heads up about language, and a few not-so-happy memories. Not as harsh language as normal, but I felt this needed to go up.  
**

**Chapter Eight**

I knew he was just upset, and the truth was, I was too. I'd just never heard that tone from him before. It was new to me, to be corrected so strongly, and actually listen. I cried quietly, hugging my pillow to myself, listening to the quiet murmur of voices in the living room. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew it was about me.

Even under my house arrest, the next weekend came too quickly, and I was nervous beyond words the night before. I'd been allowed to talk to Andrew over the phone, and I did so every day. Thursday, I made sure to keep my voice down.

"This sucks." Andrew told me, "There isn't a way to get out of it?"

"Puke up blood?" I said, "Maybe if I drink bleach, I won't have to go."

"Don't do that." Andrew sighed, "I don't want you to die."

"That's about the only way I can get out of this." I murmured, "And I'll tell you, sometimes it doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Don't say that." He grumbled, and I heard the frown in his voice.

"I'm going nuts over here." I complained, "I can't even go outside. I miss walking places. I miss freedom. You know? The option to go somewhere if I wanted to. I'm not stuck here out of.. Mistreatment or anything. You know, I know they're just worried about me, but.. I'm _so_ bored. I think I stared at the wall for over two hours yesterday."

"Wow." He said, surprised.

"And I miss you. A lot." I admitted, "There's nothing to _do_." I was quiet, laying my head against the side of my bed. I sniffled, only then realizing I had tears in my eyes, "If only-"

"Leandra, I know what you're doing." He said gently, "You're dwelling. I can hear it in your voice. I know it's hard to see right now, but you'll get through this. Carlisle loves you, otherwise he wouldn't be acting this way. He just wants to keep you safe, and after what happened Monday, I can't say as I blame him. I'd do the same thing to you if I could." I laughed a little, shaking my head.

"Funny."

"I'm serious." He laughed a little as well, "Consider this as proof of just how much you mean to him."

My smile faded and I looked down.

"Then why is he making me go tomorrow?" I asked quietly.

"He has no choice." Andrew said, "It's either he takes you, or they find someone who will. If it was up to him, there would be no way he would even consider taking you there. He's been working with my dad."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah." He said, "Looking for ways to get you out of this. He's trying, Leandra, so please don't think he doesn't care."

I hung up with Andrew that evening, and left my room for something other than a necessity for the first time all week. I stepped slowly around the corner, looking into the living room. Carlisle and Jasper looked up, spotting me standing there.

For the first time, I really saw the stress in Carlisle's eyes. There was so much on his mind, and though it was true that I didn't know half of what it was, I knew I was part of it.

"Do you need something?" Carlisle asked quietly. Stepping into the room, I slowly made my way over to him and wordlessly hugged him. He returned the hug, though I doubted he knew what it was for.

"I'm sorry." I said after a moment, "I really am. For acting like such a brat. And thank you. For everything you do." I knew I'd still be under house arrest, but I knew the only reason behind that was because Carlisle was scared. As hard as that was to believe, I knew it was the truth. He was scared. I'd scared him by going to Seattle that day, "I'm sorry. For scaring you. I never meant to. I only wanted a day to just have fun. To be with my friends. To be normal for once. After Friday, I really needed it."

He sighed, hugging me tighter and I knew I was right.

The next day came. Esme had chosen a bluish green dress for me this time, and my hair was braided.

After seeing for myself the amount of stress in Carlisle's eyes the night before, I put up no fight. It only made me more determined. To hide what was really going on. I didn't complain, and again, I was put in the same room with Jack. I steeled myself before walking through the door. Carlisle was to wait in the next room, but the others weren't there. Just him this time.

"Hi, Leandra." I held in the flinch at his greeting.

"Hi." I responded, keeping my eyes on the floor. I looked up, meeting the eyes of the observer. As much as I wanted to hit him, I didn't. Keeping my anger in check, I walked over and sat in a chair.

Inside, I was screaming my head off, but on the outside, I just looked down, studying my hands.

"How was your week?" Jack asked me. Amusement was in his voice, but just a hint. Just enough for me to hear. He knew what I was doing. He saw through me just as I saw through him.

"Good." I answered, my voice tight as I ran my fingers over a wrinkle on my dress.

"I'm glad." He responded. It was quiet for several minutes, almost half an hour, no one saying a word.

"Tim, can I have a private word with her?" Jack asked eventually. I looked up, outraged as the observer hesitantly agreed. I watched as he left the room through the exit opposite the one I'd taken, closing the door silently behind him.

"Leandra." I turned my eyes up to his as he stepped over to me, "I know you hate me. Believe me, I do. You're being very strong and brave right now. Especially after what I yelled to you that day. I remember that, even if it wasn't my fault."

"It wasn't mine, either."

"It was." He told me, "It really was."

"No it wasn't." I growled, looking down. My heart pounded as I smelled his cologne. The one he always wore. I trembled, seeming to be unable to catch my breath. The closer he got, the more I smelled it. The more I smelled it, the harder I had to fight to keep from throwing up.

Eventually, I darted up from my seat and backed away.

"So this is how I provoke you." He chuckled. His voice was hardly a whisper, and I knew he knew someone was listening in, "Just get a little closer to my daughter." Each step he took, I countered, taking a large step away.

"S-Stay away from me." I whispered, "I'm not angry." I wanted to make that perfectly clear.

"I see that." He chuckled, "You're doing so well. Just come here for a second."

"I-I'll call Carlisle in here."

"He can't be in here, Leandra." Jack shook his head, "It's against the rules."

"T-Then I'll go.. I'll go to him." I tried threatening.

"But that's running away." He reasoned, "You're better than that, aren't you? And after last week, you don't want to do that, do you?" I silently cursed at how much he saw, "So you'll be staying in here with me. For the whole hour left of this visit. And you'll be good about it, won't you?" He paused, walking closer, "Because if you're not, they'll put your little butt on medication. Do you want that?"

I whimpered, stumbling a step back.

"Maybe they'll take you from Carlisle." He mused in a whisper, "I haven't decided yet."

"Stop it." I hissed, searching everywhere in me, trying so hard to find my bravery.

"I heard about your mother." He said in a conversational tone, "I'm so sorry." I turned my back to him again, heading toward the door. He caught the back of my dress, lightly but violently, catching the skin of my back as well. Pulling and twisting, he drew me back to him slowly. I held in the cry of pain, bit my lip and resisted the urge to cry.

His hand released my dress but gripped my shoulder, between my neck and shoulder, and he pinched. Roughly, but made it seem as if he were merely holding me. I realized then that we were being watched as well as listened to. Again, I resisted the urge to cry and held back the flinch of pain.

"My darling daughter." He said, "I'm so very sorry for what I said to you that day in court. You didn't deserve it." I whimpered as he released my shoulder and lifted me easily. He lifted me off of my feet, and pulled me into a hug, pressing me to him. Not wanting to cause more trouble, I let him.

"Hug me back, you stupid cunt." He hissed in a breath in my ear, "They're watching."

Slowly, I brought my arms up and hugged him. His arms overlapped my back, hugging me tighter to him. His fingers, hidden under my arms, pinched into my sides. Painfully digging, pressing harder and harder into my ribs. I hugged him tighter, unable to keep the tears of pain from my eyes. As I hugged him tighter, he released his pressure ever so slightly.

"I've missed you so much." He told me. I sobbed quietly, not saying anything in return, "Aw, you're crying for me? I'm here now, sweetheart."

The rest of the visit went that way. I left the room with hidden bruises, and flushed, tear-streaked cheeks, only to find that Carlisle had been called from the room. To talk with someone else this time. He hadn't heard what was said between Jack and I, and I was still alone.

I'd done it though. I kept my anger in check, I kept myself from causing any more problems. I was good. I hoped Carlisle was proud of me. I looked over at him as he led me away, a quiet sob leaving me. Just a bit of the stress I'd seen before was eased. It was only the second visitation, and I already wished I was dead. It hurt to take a breath.

I cried again as I climbed into the front seat, pain radiating from my ribs. The other bruises didn't bother me as much as my ribs did. I decided at that moment that I wouldn't tell Carlisle about these either. To tell him would cause him more stress, and it would cause more problems. I'd be misbehaving for telling him.

I cried all the way home, sitting there stiffly, now and then reaching up and wiping my eyes. It did no good, however. All it did was cause me more pain, and the tears just renewed.

I called Andrew when we got home, and he instantly answered.

"How'd it go?" He asked nervously. I couldn't keep the tears from starting again, "Oh, Leandra.." He sighed, "He did it again, didn't he?"

"Yeah." I sobbed, "It was worse this time, because I couldn't hit him." My voice was thick, tears trailing down my cheeks.

That evening, Andrew visited. If I couldn't go to him, he had his dad bring him to me. A quiet knock on the door had me look up, trying to control my tears.

"Come in." I whimpered, and the door opened. He stepped in while Richard sat and talked with the family, closing the door behind him. I cried harder at seeing him, and he crossed the room to me.

"You shouldn't have to be alone." He said quietly, sitting beside me on the bed. I hugged him with as much force as I could, which really wasn't much, "Can I see..?" I sniffled, pulling back. Slowly, I lifted my shirt over my ribs, and his eyes fell on the deep pale purpling bruise spreading outwards from them. His eyes grew horrified and he looked back to my eyes, "Leandra, please-"

"No." I said, letting my shirt down, "Don't say anything."

"They can't hear me." He assured me, "Leandra, you need to say something."

"No." I said again, "I won't. You know why I won't."

"Leandra-"

"I don't care." I said firmly, wiping my eyes on my sleeve, "You didn't see the stress I put Carlisle under. I won't do that again."

"Just listen for a second." He said, "Imagine how much stress he'll be under when he finds out that-"

"Shh!" I hissed, pleading with my eyes.

He eventually left that night, neither of us feeling any better. We argued the entire time, and after a threat to tell his father, I yelled at him.

"Just stay out of it!" I couldn't control my tone. I'd just had too much to deal with.

"Fine!" He shouted back at me, "Don't come whining to me when he-"

"I won't!"

"Good!" I watched him stand, striding from the room. I hugged a pillow to myself, glaring down at the floor.

Bella's graduation was days away, and I had been invited, and approved to go. I hoped I was better by the time that came around. My first taste of freedom in over a week couldn't come soon enough. I was losing my mind without some sort of fresh air.

Another knock at the door that same night had me look up. Carlisle stepped in. I averted my gaze, looking down at the bedspread.

"Leandra, why is Andrew so very concerned?" He asked quietly, "I understand if he was upset over the situation, but this wasn't merely being upset." I was quiet, biting my lip, "He was panicking, Leandra, and given the conversation you two had, I think we need to talk."

"He doesn't even know why he was panicking. He has no reason to." I mumbled, shrugging. It was useless to lie, and I knew that. Carlisle had gotten the hint. It would take a miracle to keep him from eventually finding out the truth.

"I'm going to ask you again." He said gently, "Why was Andrew so concerned as he left here tonight?"

"I can't tell you." I sighed, looking up finally. Maybe the truth would work better than lying.

He seemed to appreciate it, "Why not?"

"Just know that whatever it is, I'm doing it for a reason." My voice was quiet, hardly a whisper, and I looked down again.

"What reason would that be?" He crossed the room and sat beside me. He was humoring me. That was a start.

I hesitated, "I need.. I can't.." I stammered, trying to come up with the right way to describe it, "I need.. Someone to find out without it being my fault." His brow creased, and he attempted to meet my eyes, "I can't _tell_ anyone. They have to find out for themselves."

"And the reason behind that would be..?"

"So it's not my fault. So I can't be blamed or accused."

He studied me for a second, before he sighed.

"I wish you'd talk to me." He said, "You're holding something back, and it bothers me that you think you can't come to me with it."

"Because I can't." I murmured, "Not if I want to.. Avoid a certain outcome. It's not because I don't trust you. I just don't want.. Something to happen."

"Leandra, please." He said quietly, "Just tell me." I looked up, seeing the stress there again.

"There would be consequences to that that you can't control." I said, taking a shaky breath, "I can't say any more. Just know that I'll be okay." He placed his arm around my shoulders, hugging me into his side. I bit back a little squeak at the pain that the action caused, biting my lip. He heard the change in my breathing, looking down at me.

"I don't know if I'm okay with this." He admitted, "You having a secret that you have to assure me this way over."

I looked down, "I'd tell you if I could."

"So don't tell me." He said, "Show me." I looked up, confused.

"How did you know-"

"Andrew asked to see something." He said, "And whatever it was, was concerning enough to cause him to panic." I bit my lip in thought. That wouldn't work.

"I can't." I said again, "Carlisle, I don't want.." I trailed off, before standing and groaning in frustration, "I can't. I can't, I can't, I can't." I stomped my foot, wincing at the pain the movement caused, "I can't tell you, I can't show you, and I can't explain why."

"Leandra, stop this." He said, standing as well, "What is it?"

"No." I said, turning and heading for the door.

Before I could leave, his hand caught my shoulder, right where Jack had a hold of me, and though it wasn't nearly as hard as Jack had grabbed me, the reaction that followed told Carlisle all he needed to know. I flinched forward, giving a quiet cry of pain, followed by a short sob. Instantly, I was off my feet and into his arms. He hugged me, and I cried, holding tight to him in return.

In the silent moment that followed, I knew he pieced everything together.

"I don't believe I need to ask who it was." He told me quietly after a moment. I shook my head, glancing over as Emmett came into the room, "Show me."

He carried me back over to the bed, and sat me back down. He wouldn't accept any arguing. I saw that clearly. I took a deep breath, and as I had with Andrew, raised my shirt over my left side. Instantly, Carlisle was kneeled beside the bed, looking over the bruising.

"What the hell, Leandra?" Emmett growled, "Who did that to you?"

"You can't do anything." I sobbed, shaking my head again, "They'll blame me." I held my shirt up, wincing as Carlisle gently pressed over the bruise, "I don't want to lose you, or have to go to therapy. Jack says he can make that happen. Any time he wants. And I believe him."

"Jack did that to you?" Emmett asked, narrowing his eyes. I sighed, looking to him and nodding.

"And somehow, you think that they'll find some way to blame you for this?" He gestured to my side.

"It was a promise." I murmured, turning once Carlisle's hand moved. I lifted my shirt up over my back, revealing the other, smaller but still equally dark bruises on my back and shoulder, "Last week. He told me that if he chose it, he could have me taken from you all. He could have me taken to therapy for no reason. He could do anything. Make anything happen. He's got so many people on his side. If they find out about this, he's going to say I did it myself. He's going to blame it on me, and they're going to believe him. I'm stuck."

"So.." Emmett said tightly, "He managed to leave those marks on you without anyone noticing?"

"He's not stupid." I flinched forward, a quiet yelp leaving me, "That one is still new."

"Did he do those today?" Emmett demanded. I looked over at his shorter voice, and I knew he was looking for any reason whatsoever to justify his anger.

"He did.." I pulled my shirt's shoulder down enough to show my upper arm, "This one last week." I mumbled, "Everything else is from today." I paused, "You can't tell anyone. Please." My voice was a whimper as I pulled my shirt back on and turned to face them, "I don't want to be blamed." It was still for a few seconds.

I flinched as Emmett suddenly spun, punching the wall with a loud growl, and storming from the room.

My eyes were wide and I looked to Carlisle. He looked back to me, and I flinched as the front door slammed shut. Carlisle stood, giving me a tense smile before leaving the room after him.

"What on earth is going on?" Esme asked a few seconds later, standing in the doorway.

"Emmett is going to go commit a homicide." I said numbly.

"Oh dear." She muttered, looking worriedly toward the front door as she stepped into the room, "Can I ask why?" I raised my shirt again, and she took in the bruising.

"Emmett! Don't you dare." I heard Jasper call, as he too left the house. There must have been more going on out in the yard than I heard.

"What happened?" Esme asked, sitting beside me.

I sighed. Might as well come clean. No use hiding it now.

"Jack." I admitted quietly, "The other side is the same way."

When they didn't come back in right away, I stood up and strode from the room.

Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper all returned around midnight, and I sat up from my snoozing position on the couch, taking in their expressions. None of them were relieved. Carlisle was disappointed, Emmett looked angry and upset. Jasper was a mix of all of them. I kneeled up, looking to them with worry.

"What did you do?" I asked quietly. Not accusing, merely curious. Emmett met my eyes before shaking his head and leaving the house again. Jasper followed him, but this time Carlisle came to me with a sigh.

"You should get to sleep." He said gently, and without another question, I slowly climbed down off the couch, looking back once on my way to my room.

I found out the next morning that Jack had had an unfortunately fatal car accident the night before. No passengers, and no other drivers were hurt. He didn't survive it. With everything going on in Seattle, nobody hardly thought twice.

I wasn't stupid. I knew what had happened, but nobody spoke of it. Even among ourselves, without the police around, however short of a time they were there. Mostly just to give us the news.

It was strange, to say the least, that Emmett would go to those lengths. I was still somewhat numb over it all, and though Emmett had shame in his eyes, no hint of regret could be found.

After the rather quiet day, I padded into the living room, finding Emmett sitting on the couch, Rosalie beside him. Much as I had done to Carlisle, I stepped up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I murmured, my words heavy with meaning. I even pressed a small kiss to his cheek, grateful beyond words for what he'd done for me.

No more visitations, no more tormenting me. No more manipulating, or cornering me into doing exactly what he wanted. No more pain at his hands, or mind-numbing fear caused by just a glance from him. The only place he lived now was in my memories. That's all he was now. A memory.

As I had predicted, I hadn't cried. I was still numb, but I knew that once the numbness lifted, I'd feel just as grateful then as I did now. Like I could finally breathe.

"You're welcome, shorty." He muttered, "I just want to make sure that you know that what I did was wrong."

"I know." I said quietly, sitting beside him, opposite Rose, "I know, but you know what? I'm not sorry that you did it. I can breathe again, Emmett. For the first time since I was three years old, I can breathe again without the weight of him on my shoulders. You might have done something so wrong, but you took one more monster out of existence."

"He was still a human being, Leandra." He said quietly. Rosalie rubbed his back comfortingly.

I looked over at him, "Hardly. I don't think what he was could be considered human." I said and he met my eyes, "When I was four and a half years old, he locked me in my room for three days straight. No food, or water. When he did let me out, after he remembered about me, he beat me. Do you know why? You know his reason? Because there was a fork left in the sink that I hadn't washed yet." He winced, looking down.

"I was six, when he first discovered he could use other objects to beat me with. His favorite was an electrical cord. They left the smallest welts, but hurt the most. He used to say he loved the sound it made when it flew through the air, and the satisfying snapping noise it made when it hit me." I sniffled, looking down as well.

I continued, "I was seven. I ran from him one night, because I was afraid. Nearly getting away, but he was faster.. Do you know what my punishment was?" I looked up, waiting for his answer. He looked as if he couldn't speak, so I answered for him, "I was chained up outside." His eyes grew horrified, as did Rosalie's beside him, "For eighteen hours. All night, and all day. Until he got home from work. A towing chain was padlocked around my neck, and around a tree, with maybe three feet of slack."

"I had no idea." He murmured, seeming to see me differently.

"Nobody does." I replied, "You can't imagine how hard I cried, how loudly I begged for just a day of rest. To be able to sleep, without having to worry. You can't imagine how many tears I've cried in my life, Emmett. How heartbreaking it is to be treated worse than the dirt on the floor. To have moments when I'd beg for death with every breath. I begged for an end before I even knew what death really meant. I wanted it, I craved it. Just to end the pain."

I sniffled, looking down briefly, "I was three years old when mom first moved him in. Tortured for six years, Emmett. Six years straight of pure hell brought on by one man. Now when I say six years straight, I mean six years _straight_. It wasn't only now and then. Every day, and every night. Twenty-four-seven, three hundred sixty five days a year. Yesterday, you did something you think was terrible." He searched my eyes, "But you gave me something I don't remember ever having. True peace of mind. I can breathe again, knowing he'll never look into my eyes again. I can breathe again, knowing I'll never have to see him, or smell his cologne again. That I never have to be afraid of what he'll think of next. Thank you, Emmett."

I looked behind me at movement, not even realizing that the room had become crowded, "I know you're going to feel guilty, Emmett, because you're such a loving guy. You don't like to hurt people. The only thing I can tell you, is that Jack Wallace wasn't worth the air it took to keep him alive. He was pure evil. Please don't feel too bad. If I'd had the means, I'd have done it myself. Without a second's hesitation."

I stood, "I know you're going to feel guilty, but what you did for me, what you gave to me, I can never repay you for." I went to turn, to walk away, but he reached out and caught my hand gently. Turning me around, he stood and lifted me into a hug. He held me like that for a few seconds, and I sighed deeply. Already feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off me. I very nearly cried in relief.

"Thank you." I said again, closing my eyes.

"You're welcome, shorty." He replied, and I smiled sadly.

Without Jack in the picture, Carlisle and Esme were free to adopt me whenever they were ready. I wouldn't push it, as I knew how much I was asking from them. Nothing else stood in the way now. Pulling back, I sat comfortably in Emmett's arms, looking back at them. I had no doubts, by just the way they looked at me, that they realized this as well.

Tough times were far from over, I also knew that, but at least I could attempt to make a home here now.

**A/N: Here you have it, kids. What happens when Emmett is pushed too far. :)**  
**Chapter nine might be awhile, just a heads up. Next chapter features graduation, and probably a whole bunch of other parts you'll recognize. I haven't decided yet.  
Huge thanks to to thailand 2012 for their review of chapter seven. It's very much appreciated! Like.. You don't even know. So, thank you!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The day of Bella's graduation rolled around, and I was nearly literally bouncing with excitement at just the thought of being able to go somewhere. To be around people, and get just a bit of fresh air that didn't have to waft through a window.

Andrew and I still hadn't spoken. I knew he was probably still upset with me, so I didn't push it. I didn't even know if he knew the good news. It concerned me that we hadn't talked yet, and I hoped I'd get a chance to see him soon. My bruises had healed somewhat, and every breath didn't hurt like they did when I first got them.

School had let out for everyone else as well, so I had plenty of opportunity to see Andrew, but I hadn't made plans to. I needed to know if he was still upset with me before even considering it. I wouldn't find that out for awhile, because I was nervous to ask. I didn't like fighting with him. It bothered me.

Despite the stress of Jack being out of the way, Carlisle was still stressed. I saw that every time I looked at him, but never asked. I was half afraid of the answer.

I was allowed to wear my normal jeans and a t-shirt outfit to attend the graduation, as long as Alice was allowed to do my hair, and as long as I chose jeans my size instead of my normal three sizes too big for me. I could live with that. I chose a green t-shirt, with a sunflower printed on it. It was one of my favorites. I was starting to outgrow it, though, which both surprised me and made me sad.

Alice, Jasper and Edward were "graduating" as well, but it didn't count for them as much as it did for Bella. I was to stay in Carlisle and Esme's sight the entire time, but they didn't seem to mind the way I ran circles around them in the front yard before we had to leave. I was obedient, and did just as Carlisle had told me. Not to set foot outside the house. Now that I was allowed outside, I remembered why I loved it so much. I was very much a tomboy at heart. Getting dirty, running around. Rough-housing. I had so much energy. When there weren't life threatening matters over my head.

I turned eleven next month, and without Jack around, I looked forward to it. Turning another year older was exciting for me. It meant I was one year closer to getting to be with my family forever.

We got to the school somewhat early, before a lot of the other guests, and I climbed out of the backseat excitedly.

"Leandra." I looked over at Zack's voice, grinning as he made his way over to me, followed closely by Josh. Zack hugged me tight and I returned it, "Where have you _been_? Andrew said that you were home-schooled now. Why?"

"Long story." I said, shrugging, "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Our cousin is graduating today. After, mom and dad are taking us out to eat." I nodded, "I was hoping we'd see you here. How have you been? Since what happened in Seattle.." He trailed off and I looked down.

"I'm alright." I said honestly, meeting his eyes again, "I'm okay."

"I'm glad." He said, sighing, "That was so nuts. The whole ride back, Andrew was freaking out. He hated not being able to be there for you." I looked down, my smile fading.

"How is he?" I asked, looking back up, "We sort of got into an argument a few days ago."

"Last I saw, he was just like you are." He said, shaking his head, "He should be here today." He looked around, "His dad's friend's daughter is also graduating, so they'll be here."

"I didn't know that." I said, looking around as well, "Well, darn. I would have dressed better or something-" I cut off at Zack's laugh, looking at him, confused.

"Leandra, Andrew doesn't care what _clothes_ you're wearing." He explained, laughing a bit more.

"I know." I mumbled, looking down at my shirt, "But still. He was really mad when he left my house that night. What if he's still mad?"

"I doubt it." He said, shaking his head. I sighed looking down briefly, before looking back up at Josh.

"By the way, hi." I said, acknowledging he was there.

"Leandra." I looked back at Carlisle's voice, "It's time to find seats." I nodded, and looked back at Zack and Josh.

"Come find us when this is over." Josh said, "Just to see you before you're hidden away again."

"I will if I can." I said, "Don't worry." I gave him a smile and ever-so-slightly, he blushed. I said goodbye to Zack and Josh, before following Carlisle and Esme into the auditorium. Surprisingly, it was pretty busy inside. I reached over and took Esme's hand, not wanting to get lost. There was a large group in front of us, taking their time moving forward to find seats. As we slowly made our way up the aisle, there were calls to me from kids I recognized from school, but had no idea what their names were. I'd smile and wave back, surprised by just how many people greeted me. The whole town must have been there to see the students graduate. One relative or another, entire families came to watch. I was seated to Esme's left, and had to turn around to talk to two girls from my class that sat behind me.

I learned their names, Kate and Britney, and they seemed pretty nice. It surprised me to learn that most of my classmates had noticed me missing. They noticed that I was no longer in class, and though they were curious, most were worried about me. Everyone in the fifth grade class knew about what happened in Seattle, and according to Britney, they all thought I was the bravest ten-year-old alive.

I glanced to Carlisle and Esme beside me, and noticed their small smiles as they watched me. It seemed they approved of the fact that I'd made friends. For a small second, it started to feel like everything was starting to go right. Jack was gone, I was getting to know more people than Zack, Josh and Andrew, and someday soon, I'd have a real family.

I looked forward to that day heavily. The day I was officially part of the family. When I'd have a real family that I could consider my own. I knew after that day, I wouldn't feel like an outsider. Despite how nice it was to be fostered, I'd always felt just a little out of step with the family. I knew to expect that to fix itself once I was officially adopted. I couldn't wait for that day. The day my last name changed.

Soon, I had to turn around and pay attention as the graduation started. I sat quietly, listening and watching. I wondered, as I watched, if I'd ever graduate. Would I be here in seven or eight years? Would I be accepting a diploma like Bella was? It was hard for me to imagine anything beyond tomorrow, but I tried. I wondered if I'd be pretty, and I wondered if I'd have lots of friends. I wondered if, when I was seventeen or eighteen, Andrew would still be in my life.

The entire ceremony only lasted maybe thirty minutes, as there were so few people actually graduating. I learned as we were leaving the auditorium that Alice had planned a party. It threw me off because I couldn't think of a time when she'd had the time to plan a party. I realized that it was probably during those few weeks when I'd stayed in my room.

"Leandra." I looked up at a very familiar voice, and instantly grinned. I let go of Esme's hand to run forward, straight to Andrew. Without hesitation, he pulled me into a hug, "When Zack told me you were here, I made dad wait. I had to see you."

"I'm sorry." I said right as he said the same thing. We parted and laughed.

"Carlisle knows now." I said, "And it'll never happen again."

"Did you tell him?" He asked.

"He kind of figured something was wrong by how upset you were when you left that night. I'm actually really glad he found out. Hiding that from him was killing me."

"I know." He said, "I knew it was. And I heard about Jack."

"I thought you might have." I laughed a little.

"I don't care how it happened, I'm just.. I'm glad it did." He said, "It makes your life so much easier, and you never have to worry about seeing him again."

"Believe me, I know." I sighed, shaking my head and looking down, "I can't tell you how big of a relief it is." I glanced back at Carlisle and Esme, knowing we had to get home, "Hey, are you coming to the party at our house tonight?"

"I'll have to ask my dad, but if he says yes, heck yeah." I grinned and hopped a little.

"Cool." I said, "If you see Zack, invite him and Josh too."

"I think Ryan already invited them." He said, "But I'll let them know." I nodded, giving him another hug, saying my goodbye.

We made it home to find Alice and Jasper already decorating, half of the decorations already up.

About an hour later, I stood there for a few minutes, staring at the contents of my closet. What I was going to wear, I didn't know.

"Third to last dress on the right." I jumped at Alice's voice behind me. I turned, looking to her as she stood in the doorway. I frowned, looking at the pink fabric.

"It's too girly." I whined, looking back at her.

"Come on." She smiled, "You'll look so cute."

I normally argued with Alice on things like this, but I didn't feel like putting up too much of a fight.

"Fine." I sighed, pulling it down off the hanger. It went to about my knees, hot pink with yellow flowers embroidered along the neck, and down the center. Short sleeved and thin, shimmery fabric.

Alice's eyes lit up, and she quickly rushed forward and chose the "perfect" shoes to go with it.

Doing my hair as well, we finally went downstairs to the first couple of guests arriving, my hair done in complex braided pigtails. Of course, the guests being high schoolers.

"Aww!" One of the girls chirped after taking one look at me, "She's so cute!"

"I do tricks too." I said, mock excitement in my voice. I hoped they wouldn't take too much offense, and my worry was eased when the group of girls giggled. I smiled slightly as well, not sure how irritated I would get as the night went on.

Surprisingly enough, the more the house filled up, the more I liked it. I wasn't used to so many people noticing me, and I couldn't help but grin almost all night. Not to mention, the sodas just within my reach, many with caffeine in them. I drank one after another. No one paying specific attention to me, I scanned the snack table specifically for the dark blue can.

Eventually, I pulled open the door for Andrew. Josh and Zack beside him. All three of their eyes widened, and Josh's jaw dropped, none of them having seen me in a dress.

"Leandra." Zack gasped, "You're a girl!"

"No duh." I laughed, stepping back and letting them in, "The dress was Alice's idea."

"I think it looks nice." Josh shrugged, stepping passed me toward the snack table.

"He's right." Andrew said, recovering from the slight shock, "You're pretty."

"Thanks." I smiled his way, before turning quickly, "So okay. Josh has already found the snack table. You guys want a tour?"

"Heck yeah." Zack grinned, "This house is _huge_."

Before I could lead them away, the doorbell rang again. I reached between Andrew and Zack to pull open the door. I grinned, recognizing the face of one of the boys at the door.

"Jacob?" I asked, still grinning.

"Leandra?" He laughed, seeming to remember me. I waved him and the small group behind him in, which they accepted.

"How have you been?" I asked, laughing a little, "You looked better with long hair, honestly."

"I've been alright. Can't complain too much." He said, "Hey, you seen Bella?"

"Uh," I said, looking behind me at the huge group, "Try that way." I pointed further into the house, "No clue." I laughed as the song blasting through the house stopped, changing to another one, "She's somewhere around here."

Jacob laughed as well, shaking his head.

"Thanks." He said and I closed the door as he made his way further into the house, getting lost in all the people.

"Okay, so how about that tour?" I asked, laughing and leading them through the crowd. I showed them the first floor, and was on our way upstairs when we passed Alice, who seemed to pause on the steps. I paused as well, knowing that look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked, and I held up a finger, watching as Bella made her way to Alice, followed by Jake. I listened to her quiet voice. Saying something about a decision being made, and how they weren't going to Seattle. That they were coming there. I frowned, not sure what they were talking about, but the sound of their voice told me that it wasn't good. It was really, really not good.

They turned, heading back up the stairs. Stepping around me.

"Alice?" I called, and she looked back at me, "Who's coming?" Obviously not expecting me to have heard her, she hesitated for just a second longer before continuing on. Bella, Jake, and his two friends trailed after her.

"What was that all about?" Andrew asked, stepping back down the stairs to stand beside me.

"I don't know." I muttered, "Hold on. Take Zack, and go wait in my room. I'll be right back."

He reluctantly agreed and I headed up the stairs to find out where they'd gone. I wanted to know more. I usually tended to try and avoid eavesdropping, but tonight, it called for it.

I stepped around a large group of highschoolers, finding a door closed. I heard Jasper's voice, and knew I'd found the right door.

His voice was worried, making me worried. Talking about an army. I heard that, and frowned, wishing I knew what the hell was going on. Did whatever they were talking about have to do with the vampires that almost killed me that night? I realized with a start that it very well could.

A few more things were said quietly, some of it I couldn't hear.

"Alright." Jacob eventually said, "We're in."

I quietly moved away from the door then, realizing why it was I never eavesdropped. It usually raised more questions than answered them. I took another step back, bumping into someone.

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking back. I laughed a little, spotting Josh standing there.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said, walking passed him, "Come on. The others are in my room." I started toward the stairs, hoping they didn't catch on to the fact that I'd been listening in.

"Leandra." I looked back, knowing I'd been caught. Carlisle stood there, motioning that I go to him as the others filed from the room, their discussion clearly over with. I bit my lip and looked to Josh.

"I'll be right back." I told him, "My room is on the first floor. Down the hall, third door on the right." He nodded and walked away, and I slowly made my way over to Carlisle. I started to apologize, "I'm sor-"

"No need." He said quietly, "You were curious. It's okay. I'm just letting you know that tomorrow morning, you'll be headed over to Andrew's house for a few hours." I was shocked, to say the least, "I know you'll have a good time there. Is that alright?" I nodded vigorously, grinning, "But, I want you to promise me that you'll behave yourself. You'll stay in the house. Can you do that?" I nodded again.

"I'll do anything." I laughed, "Best behavior. I promise." He smiled at me, pulling me into a one armed hug. I went to run off, but he caught my hand.

"One more thing." He said, pulling me back to him, "What you heard through the door," He prompted and I nodded, "Don't worry about it, okay? We've got it handled."

"Jasper said something." I said, looking around to make sure no one was listening, "About an army coming here? What army?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." He told me gently, "Just be prepared to be spending a lot of time with Andrew in the coming few days." I wanted to keep asking, but I knew he wouldn't be telling me this if it wasn't important that I didn't ask.

"Okay." I agreed, nodding. Giving me another grateful smile, he hugged me again and gently pushed me forward, letting me know he was finished. I took the hint, running off. Carefully jogging down the stairs, I dodged people through the crowd, heading straight for my room.

I found all three of them sitting on my bed, looking over at me as I came into the room.

"What was that about?" Andrew asked again, standing.

"Nothing." I shook my head, "Carlisle says I can go over to your house tomorrow."

"Really?" He asked, smiling. I nodded, returning his smile.

"I won't be dressed like this, though." I laughed, holding my arms out.

"Aww." Josh muttered, "Too bad." His tone was teasing, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you guys going to be there?" I asked, looking to Zack as well.

"Now that school has ended, we can pretty much go anywhere we want." Zack said, "So sure."

"Hey," Josh grinned, sitting up, "Maybe we can go look for wolves again."

"No." I said flatly, "The last time we did that, you tried to drown me."

"Oh, come on." He said, "I thought you could swim."

"I probably could. Just not in rushing icy river water." I said, "Besides. I promised I'd stay inside. We can just watch movies or something."

"My dad works tomorrow." Andrew said, "We could do whatever."

"We can talk about it tomorrow." I sighed, "No wolf tracking, at least. That was a nightmare."

"I could take you to that place we went to a few weeks ago." Josh said, "Trust me. You'll like this place."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"So Zack told me that you know." Josh said, and I looked to him, "What do you say?" It took me awhile to remember what he was talking about.

"Oh, the girlfriend thing?" He nodded and I laughed a little, "Sorry. I'm no one's girlfriend."

"Oh come on." He grinned, "I think it'd be fun."

"Ask me again in four years." I said, shaking my head.

"I'll be sixteen by then." He slouched a little in disappointment, "That's way too long of a wait."

"Do you even know what to do with a girlfriend?" I asked, crossing the room and sitting on the bed.

"Kiss and hold hands, and stuff." He answered, "I'll learn as I go." I shook my head in disbelief, laughing quietly.

"I've never kissed a boy." I said, "And I don't plan to just to say you're my boyfriend." He shrugged, grinning at me again.

The next morning came, and I was woken up earlier than I was used to. Despite the early hour, I was up and moving. We made it to Andrew's house before ten. His dad was already at work, and Andrew was already up, waiting for me outside in the driveway.

"Remember." Carlisle said before I left the car, "Behave." I nodded, giving him a small smile, and climbing from the car.

We headed straight into the house, and I knew to expect Josh and Zack a little later in the day. Until they arrived, Andrew and I just hung around his room, playing with Pudget. Throwing dog toys for her to chase. It really didn't take long before Andrew had to go downstairs and let them in.

"Come on, Leandra." Josh called up the stairs, "We gotta get going."

"Josh, I told you I'm not going." I called back, "I promised I'd stay."

"Your first day of freedom, and you wanna hang around a house all day?"

"Nothing wrong with that." I replied.

"Nothing at all. If you're chicken."

"It's not going to work, Josh. Give it up."

"Fine." He called, "We'll just go without you." I hesitated. That sounded exactly like something he really would do. Knowing them, they'd probably get into some sort of trouble, and I wouldn't know anything happened. I groaned, standing. I listened to the front door close, and hurried along down the stairs.

Hopping outside just as they were ready to leave, I sighed heavily.

"Fine." I said, "But if you try to drown me, I'll sock you."

"Scouts honor." Josh muttered, "Hop on." He gestured to the pegs on the back wheel of his bike. The ones Zack had stood on.

"Can't I just follow like last time?" I asked nervously.

"You were too slow last time." He said, "Come on." I sighed and stepped forward, hopping up onto them. I held tight to his shoulders, not trusting this one bit, "Just lean when I lean, and keep your weight balanced evenly, and you'll be fine."

"It's easy, Leandra." Zack smiled at me.

"We'll go slow, so you can get used to it." Josh told me.

I gave a yelp as we suddenly started moving. He did go slow at first, thankfully letting me get used to riding along this way. As I got used to it, he sped up. It was actually not that bad.

"Okay guys." Josh called back, "Just follow along." We headed north this time, but not as far as last time. Just outside of town, we took another path through the trees. Less bumpy, but a longer trail. It took us longer to get to where he was taking us, and my feet were starting to hurt a little.

When we finally did come to a stop, it was beside yet another body of water, but this time, it was a pond. The water was crystal clear, shimmering brilliantly in the dim sunlight. A river leading from it at the end of the pond told me this was where the river we'd had previously encountered came from. It wasn't the pond that made my jaw drop, however. It was the waterfall that poured into it. The only rocks in the entire pond was underneath the waterfall. I climbed down, unable to take my eyes off of the beauty of the area.

"Told you you'd like it." Josh said, laying his bike to the side.

"I dare you to jump in." Andrew said to Zack, and I looked back at them.

"No way." He laughed, "That's gotta be cold." Andrew bent down and felt the water with his hand.

"It's not that bad." He said, and I narrowed my eyes at Zack's grin. I watched him step closer to Andrew, ready to push him in, but before he got to him, I ran forward. Catching Zack off guard, I tackled him, wrapping my arms around him and throwing us both into the water with a large splash.

I popped up first, and he popped up beside me, coughing and spluttering. Andrew's laughing told me that he saw the whole thing, and Josh wasn't impressed.

"Now you're trying to drown my brother?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. A quick shove, and Andrew was splashing into the water beside us, followed by a willing Josh. Eventually, we'd climbed out long enough to remove our light jackets and shoes, and jumping back in. Andrew and Josh both got the bright idea to climb up the rocks on the side of the waterfall before leaping into the water. Zack and I weren't brave enough to attempt that, so we floated back, watching.

Hours passed without us hardly noticing. The sun had even made an appearance, poking out of the clouds for awhile.

I looked up at the hazy sun, noticing it on the opposite side of the sky than it was when we first arrived.

"Oh crap." I barked, struggling my way toward the side and lifting myself out.

"What?" Zack asked.

"I don't know when Carlisle is supposed to come and get me. We should head back."

"I'm getting hungry anyway." Andrew agreed, lifting himself out beside me. I wrung out my shirt as I was still wearing it, trying to dry off.

"Alright." Josh agreed, "Only if we agree to come here every time Leandra's allowed off her leash."

"If I'm not there when Carlisle gets there, that won't happen again for a while." I warned, and that got him and Zack moving.

Dripping, we raced back through town.

Given the fact that Andrew's house wasn't surrounded by police cars, nobody knew we'd gone anywhere. We raced inside, headed upstairs for towels. It was now a mad dash to dry me off.

"Josh. Zack. Shoes in the bathtub, guys." Andrew called behind us, "We need to at least get her dry."

"Can I borrow something to wear?" I asked, already pulling off my jacket.

"In the closet." Andrew replied, still on his way up the stairs, "Then throw your stuff in the drier." I dove into his closet, yanking an over-sized t-shirt from a hanger, already pulling my shirt and jeans off. I wasn't shy. This shirt went to my mid thigh, so I didn't need to find bottoms.

"Shoes too?"

"Shoes too." Andrew confirmed, gathering my stuff for me and heading from the room. Zack and Josh came into the room just as Andrew started the drier, "Let's hope for thirty minutes at least. If we pull this off, it'll be amazing." I looked up at the clock, seeing it was already one-thirty.

Each minute that ticked by was nerve-wracking. Sitting there in a large t-shirt and my underwear, waiting for my clothes to get done drying.

I'd been redressed for maybe ten minutes before a quiet knock at the door had me jump and look to Andrew.

"Coming." Andrew called, giving me a grin. I followed him down the stairs, peeking over his shoulder as he pulled open the door, revealing Carlisle standing there.

"Ready to go?" Carlisle asked, giving me a small smile. I nodded and hugged Andrew.

"See you later, Leandra." Andrew said, grinning at me as we parted. We'd pulled it off.

"Bye, guys!" I called up the stairs.

"Bye, Leandra!" Zack called back, laughter in his voice, Josh's laughter along side his. I climbed into the front seat of Carlisle's car, still smiling widely.

"I'm glad to see you seemed to have had a good time." He said quietly.

"Yeah." I sighed, nodding, "I did. Thank you for letting me visit with Andrew for the day." He gave me a nod, and pulled away from the curb, headed for home.

I frowned in confusion as I reached over, pulling a pine needle from his jacket. Him usually being so clean, it stood out to me.

"What's this from?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing." He replied, and for the strangest reason, I sensed sadness in his tone. My smile faded, as I realized he was worried.

**A/N: Chapter nine, presented. I've got a bit of a confession to make. I'm lost on the next story in the series. I don't know where to go with Breaking Dawn, because I don't want to change the series of events. I've aimed to avoid doing that through all of these, and Breaking Dawn is pretty straight forward. Anyone have any suggestions at all? Please feel free to send them my way.  
Chapter Ten is in the works, and I do believe that chapter eleven is the last for NeverEnding Midnight. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The very next day, a knock at my bedroom door had me look up. To my surprise, both Carlisle and Esme stepped into the room. The worried look on their faces had me set the book I'd been reading to the side and sit up.

I'd stayed in my room most of the day. Knowing they'd want me there. I knew that it was just to keep me out of the way, and though I was quite curious, I couldn't find it in me to be disappointed. I didn't mind a little bit of alone time.

But today, the worry in their eyes made me worry. They stepped in, closing the door behind them.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, meeting their eyes.

"You'll be spending the night at Andrew's house tonight." Carlisle murmured, "I'll pick you up Sunday evening." I frowned at his tone. He seemed more worried than he should be for just giving me that news. Two days at Andrew's house. It was surprising and alarming at the same time.

"His dad knows?" I asked hesitantly.

"I've already cleared it with him." He said, "He'll take care of you."

"Okay." I said, looking down, "What is going on?"

"I'd rather not go into specifics, Leandra." He said, "Just know that you'll be safe. No matter what, you'll be taken care of." I looked over as Esme started to pack a bag with clothes for me. Much as Carlisle had the time I was left with Mrs. Harrison. I started, forcing myself to my feet.

"Carlisle?" I asked, panic in my voice.

He sighed, sitting me back down.

"I won't go into specifics." He said quietly, "Do you remember the conversation you overheard the other night?" I nodded, nearly ready to cry, "The army you heard us speaking about consists of newborns. Newly changed vampires. They are coming here, to Forks. The reason we need to be concerned, is because they're stronger than us. And there are more of them than there are of us. We're stepping up to.. Remove the threat, so to speak. To protect the town." I whimpered, looking to Esme, "We won't be fighting them alone, Leandra. We'll have quite a bit of help."

I heard that, and I knew he wasn't lying to me. My panic eased just a bit, "I'm confident that this will go as planned, and we can escape this without any injuries. The only reason I'm taking you to Andrew's house today, is because tonight, we need to hunt, and tomorrow will be used to prepare. Sunday morning is when they'll arrive. We won't be able to concentrate unless we know that you're taken care of. These arrangements are all just a precaution. If something were to happen, I'd like to know you're taken care of. Fully."

It made sense. I calmed down, taking a deep breath. It made it easier to watch Esme continue packing for me, knowing that this was only a precaution. A just-in-case thing. I sighed heavily, nodding. Accepting his explanation.

He dropped me off at Andrew's house, and before I climbed out of the car, I leaned over and hugged him.

"Be careful." I plead quietly, "Please."

"You have less to worry about than you think." He said, returning the hug. I sighed heavily, and nodded, pulling back. Richard came out to help me with my bag, greeting me with a smile. Much like he always did.

"I really appreciate this." Carlisle told him.

"It's not a problem." He replied, hugging me into his side, "You don't have anything to worry about while you're out of town. I'll handle everything."

"Thank you." Carlisle responded, "Leandra, please behave while I'm away."

"I will." I said.

Even despite my worries, I found out that I was most comfortable sleeping beside Andrew.

I'd made an honest effort to sleep on the floor this time, but gave up on that idea when Andrew insisted I climb into his bed. I climbed over him, taking the spot next to the wall this time and settling under the blanket with him. He made sure I was covered completely, and rolled over onto his left side, his back to me. Just feeling his weight beside me, knowing he was there somehow helped ease me.

I closed my eyes, falling asleep nearly instantly.

I woke once that night to Andrew shaking me gently, calling my name.

"Leandra." He murmured, and I opened my eyes, looking up at him in the dark room, "I think you were having a nightmare." Looking to the wall clock, it was two-forty in the morning.

"Probably." I finally replied, "Sorry I woke you."

"No, it's okay." He said quietly, "Want to talk about it?" I sniffled as he laid back down, closer to me this time and on his back.

"I have nightmares from time to time." I replied gently, "They usually happen when Carlisle leaves me somewhere for long periods."

"I get why that would bother you." He comforted, "He's coming back for you. Don't worry."

"I know." I yawned, "I just don't like it when I can't be home. If it's my choice, it's different. If it's my choice, I don't mind it so much. It's when he has to leave me somewhere that gets to me."

"What are your nightmares about?" He asked curiously.

I hesitated before answering, "Sometimes they're that he never comes back for me. Sometimes, though, they're about.. Jack."

"What was this one about?" He asked after a quiet pause.

"Jack." I replied, sighing.

"I'm sorry." He said instantly, "That can't be easy."

"It's not your fault." I said, "And I apologize in advance if I wake you up again. I can go sleep on the couch if you want."

"No." He said, slightly outraged, "No. You'll stay right here so I can comfort you when it happens again."

I paused for a few seconds, my eyes closing, "You're amazing. You know that?"

"So I've been told." He laughed a little, "Go back to sleep, Leandra. I'm here. And on Sunday, Carlisle will be back for you."

Amazingly, I managed to fall right back to sleep. Hardly any prompting, or struggling to find sleep again. I dropped off the edge of sleep with hardly any effort at all.

I opened my eyes to the late morning light filtering in through the window. Andrew was already awake, sitting up in bed beside me.

"You're cute when you sleep." He commented with a small laugh. I couldn't help the smile that resulted, shaking my head and burying my face into the pillow, "What? It's true."

"Ugh.." I laughed, "That was weird."

He laughed in response, not commenting, "So Zack and Josh are coming over again today. Did you bring a bathing suit?"

"I forgot to pack one." I admitted, "Esme packed most of my clothes anyway."

"Darn." He said, "Well, I have some shorts you can borrow."

"Are we really going swimming today? It seems colder than the other day."

"Why not?" He laughed and climbed out of bed, "If you don't want to swim, you can always come along to watch."

"True." I sighed, watching as he stretched, "We'll see." Before I'd even finished saying that, a knock at the door downstairs had me look to him. He laughed.

"They love to be early." He said, walking from the room. About a minute later, both of them came bounding up the stairs.

"Come on!" Josh rushed, "Get out of bed, lazy butt!"

"I'm still tired." I groaned, turning my face back into the pillow. I grunted loudly when suddenly the weight of Zack landed on me, "Get off of me, you hippo!" I laughed, trapped under the blanket.

"Please, Leandra!" He begged, flattening me even more, "Please, please, please! Please! Hurry up, and let's go swim!" Andrew walked into the room then, chewing on a piece of toast. I looked to the clock. It was ten-thirty.

"Fine!" I laughed, "Get off of me, so I can get out of bed."

It only took me a few minutes to get dressed, but this time, both Zack and Josh stared like at me idiots while I was pulling on the shorts Andrew handed me. I gave them a look, but decided not to ask. I ignored them as they pulled Andrew to the side, muttering something to him, and pulled on a tank-top.

I stayed barefoot, not wanting to get my shoes wet.

"Come on." I urged, heading out of the room around them, "Are we going, or what?" Andrew seemed worried, but didn't say anything.

I rode along on the back of Josh's bike again, my feet actually not hurting too badly by the time we got there. Andrew and Zack wasted no time in jumping in, and I sighed.

"Why not?" I muttered, running over the grass and leaping into the frigid water, followed close by Josh. I squealed at the icy water when I popped up, laughing when Zack made his way over and tried to wrestle me back under the water.

I growled, wrestling him until he lost his footing and splashed back under the water. I laughed in triumph, paddling away. We played for hours that way, all afternoon, and before we knew it, evening started to fall. Rough-housing in the water, shoving and splashing each other.

"Leandra." I looked over at Josh's call, "Come here." Andrew had his eyes on me, shaking his head with a sigh as he turned his attention to Zack. I swam over to the waterfall, following Josh behind it. Behind the waterfall was a sort of cavern carved into the rock behind it. A small indentation.

"This is cool." I commented, climbing carefully onto the rocks to get to it. Josh didn't say anything, only taking my hand and helping me up. I looked around, unable to see anything on the other side of the waterfall. My wet hair clung to my face, and my wet clothes felt heavy on me. Looking back to Josh, he seemed upset.

He had a nervous look on his face and I was concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I want to try something." He said finally, looking to me, "Can I try something? I need your help." I frowned in confusion. Thinking he was going to try some stupid stunt he liked to do. Like jumping from rocks, or climbing something.

"Sure, I guess. What do you need me to do?"

"You're a girl, right?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Last I checked." I told him, confused.

"Sit here." He sat on a rock, and pulled me into the spot beside him, the wall of rock to my other side.

Without any warning at all, he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. I pulled back so fast I hit my head on the rock behind me, dazing myself. He was persistent, however, and pressed his lips back to mine, reaching up and holding my face still with his hand. A blush flew to my cheeks, and my heart pounded.

"Josh." I mumbled, trying to pull away, "Stop." I wasn't liking this. My head was pounding, and the rocks we were sitting on were hurting me. He scooted closer, making escape nearly impossible, "Stop." I finally said louder.

He pulled back, but he stayed there.

"Thank you." He said pointedly, "See, that's all I wanted. No big deal." I sat there, surprised for a few seconds, "Well, one more thing." Stupidly, I waited, looking up at him, "Can I look?" He pointed to my waist, and for a second I didn't get it.

"What?"

"Well, I've never seen a girl." I understood then, leaning back.

"No." I said, outraged.

"Aww, come on." He said, "Just a quick look."

"No." I repeated, shoving him away with as much force as I could. I barely budged him enough to stand. He let me up, and I quickly climbed back down the rock. Shaking and blushing deeply. I made it back into the water, and made my way to the side, not feeling up to swimming anymore. My stomach hurt, and I wanted to throw up.

"Are you okay, Leandra?" Andrew asked, watching me.

"No." I answered, lifting myself out of the water, and making my way to a tree. I sat down, curling my legs up to my chest. Andrew followed, making his way to me and sitting slowly beside me. He placed his arm around my shoulder, hugging me to him. I watched the water as Josh came back out as well, making his way to Zack and grinning as he murmured something to him.

I was humiliated. I thought for sure I'd never be in that situation again, but the fact that it was Josh, a friend of mine, kept me from reacting. I sniffled, leaning against Andrew.

"He kissed you, huh? I told him not to do it." Andrew said, and I looked over at him, shocked.

"You knew what he wanted?" I frowned, leaning away.

"I-I.. Well.." He looked down, "I.. He told me about something they found of his dad's. I.. I get why he's curious.. I'm curious too, but I'd never do that." I narrowed my eyes, standing and walking away, "Leandra?"

"I want to go back." I said, not looking at him.

"We want to stay." Zack argued from the water.

"Then I'm going back alone."

"Go ahead, crybaby." Josh called from beside Zack. I blushed harder, clenched my teeth, and started off on foot. Listening to Zack and Josh's laughing behind me. I had no clue where I was going, so I eventually stopped.

"Come on, guys." Andrew said, standing, "It is getting late. My dad is going to be home soon."

"Fine." Josh laughed, hopping out of the water and lifting his bike. He looked to me pointedly, and I sighed, stepping up onto the pegs. We rode back to Andrew's house, and I couldn't wait to hop down, "Mom says we can spend the night." Josh told Andrew, "So I hope you have room on the floor."

"Yeah." Andrew said hesitantly, looking to me, "Yeah, sure." Joy. I headed inside ahead of everyone, my clothes still dripping.

"When you show Josh, can I get a look too, Leandra?" Zack asked, and I ignored him as I headed up the stairs. I couldn't deal with their crap right then. I was cold and wanted to dry off.

"Leave her alone." Andrew said, following me up the stairs. I gathered my clothes in a pissed manner, Andrew watching from the doorway.

"Why is she so mad?" Josh asked, coming up the stairs, "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Girls are sensitive, I guess." Zack answered. I pushed passed them up the hall and into the bathroom. Making sure the bathroom door was locked, I took a long shower, calming down as much as I could.

I realized there that the thing that was bothering me the most, was that I didn't do anything. It wasn't the fact that Josh had kissed me. It was the fact that I just sat there like an idiot, letting him. I was more mad at myself than the room full of stupid boys. Boys were dogs. That was a given, and that I understood, so I couldn't be angry at them for just being themselves. Me, however, I was no pushover. The fact that I allowed him to do that was unacceptable to me.

I stepped back into Andrew's room to find all three of them in there already.

"Is the answer still no?" Josh grinned up at me from the floor, and I strode straight up to him and punched him in the side of the face.

"Ow!" He shouted at me, covering the left side of his face and the bruise that I knew was forming, "What the heck was that for?"

"Bad dog." I scolded, pointing my finger in his face. Zack and Andrew burst out laughing and I flopped back onto Andrew's bed, watching as he stood, glaring at me.

"Josh." Andrew's laughter stopped, seeing the look on his face, "Sit back down." Before I could react, Josh pounced onto the bed, pinning me under him. Punching me the same way I punched him, I internally grinned. I knew this.

We wrestled, rolling around on the bed, punching and kicking each other. Despite Andrew and Zack's efforts to pry us apart, we rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Luckily, I landed on Josh, knocking the breath from him. He rolled us over, his hand on my cheek and pinning my head to the floor. I didn't think. I turned my head with just enough force, managing to catch the side of his hand in my teeth, biting as hard as I could.

"Ow!" He shouted again, climbing off of me, "She bit me!"

I climbed to my feet, and we stood there, watching each other. We panted, both out of breath until he rushed at me again. I met him halfway, swinging him back down to the floor. I landed a few more punches to his face before I was suddenly lifted off of him by someone who definitely wasn't Andrew or Zack.

"What on Earth is going on up here?" Josh picked himself up off the floor, stepping back. I looked up at Richard's shocked expression, trying to catch my breath. He must have just gotten home from work, as he still had his coat on.

"It's a long story, dad." Andrew muttered, "But Josh deserved it."

"I did not!" Josh gasped, wiping blood from his lip, "I didn't do anything wrong. She let me do it!"

"I told you no!" I shouted back at him.

"I heard her say no." Zack allowed, looking to his brother apologetically. Richard sighed, seeming to understand, and set me onto my feet.

"Leandra, please wait for me downstairs." He said, "I'd like a word with the boys." I sighed as well, heading from the room. I closed the door behind me, just for good measure.

I descended the stairs, and headed into the kitchen. Grabbing a soda from the fridge just to calm my nerves, I pressed the cold can against the side of my face. I sat at the kitchen table, waiting for him to get done yelling at them.

Maybe half an hour later, he finally came downstairs with a sigh.

"You won't be dealing with any of that anymore, Leandra." He said, sitting across from me, "They understand now." I nodded, wrapping my fingers around the can, "I'm afraid I don't have much experience with girls."

I shrugged, sniffling quietly.

"I was afraid something like this would happen, honestly." He said and I looked up at him, "Leandra, something you need to understand about boys is that they're always curious. About everything around them, and how things work. What makes things different from other things. From the time Andrew started speaking, he was always asking questions. Boys are just naturally curious. And when they get to the age that they are, they're noticing differences between girls and boys. Differences that they never stopped to notice before, so they just have to figure it out." I was about to argue, but he continued, "It doesn't excuse him from asking that of you. Not in the least. I know that. They didn't understand how something like that can be very upsetting to a girl, because boys are normally not nearly as shy as girls. To Josh, it wasn't as big of a deal as it is to you."

I was quiet now, taking a sip from my soda.

"All of you are growing up, and Josh is ahead of all of you. The curiosity is just a part of that. I'm just making sure you understand, Leandra. Josh honestly didn't know it would bother you so badly." I nodded, "If you need anything, just let me know." He stood, "Carlisle will be here tomorrow evening to pick you up. Try not to hit Josh too many more times between now and then. Poor guy can't afford to loose any more braincells." I cracked a smile at that, laughing a little. I looked over, watching as he made his way out of the kitchen. I must not have been too banged up.

I listened to the three of them making their way downstairs, and stood right as the phone rang. I wasn't ready to forgive just yet. Just because there was an explanation didn't mean I accepted it. Richard answered the phone, and I knew he was distracted. As I went to pass them, Josh reached out and grabbed my arm, stopping me. Without thinking, I brought my fist back and slammed it into his face again. This time, drawing blood from his nose.

"Leandra!" Richard called as Josh hit the floor. I went to walk away, but Josh grabbed my ankle, yanking it out from under me. I hit the floor as well with a coughing grunt and Josh climbed over me, slapping me in retaliation. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Richard set the phone down and stand.

"Stop it, guys!" Zack shouted, obviously sick of our fighting. I bucked Josh off of me, right into the wall. I stood again and kicked him in the stomach before Richard pulled me back.

"Leandra, go talk to Carlisle." He said, gesturing behind him. This time I was the one in trouble. I heard that in his tone. I spun and headed for the couch, picking up the phone.

"Hi." I muttered, glaring toward Josh as Richard helped him up.

"What is going on over there?" Carlisle asked, and I heard the frown.

"Josh.." I hesitated, "Did something that I can't let him get away with. Can I come home?"

"What did he do, Leandra?" Carlisle asked with a sigh.

"He kissed me." I said, and for a second, Carlisle was quiet.

"Oh." He said, "I see."

"So I got into a fight with him. Richard broke it up, but I just hit him again."

"Leandra, don't hit him again." Carlisle said, "I'll have a talk with the both of you tomorrow, but for now, just avoid each other."

"Can't I come home?"

"Not tonight." He said regretfully, "I'm sorry. Just hold onto your temper for a little while longer."

"But-"

"Please, Leandra. Don't argue with me tonight." He said, and I instantly stopped begging. I looked down and sighed, "Let me speak to Andrew's father." I looked over.

"Richard." I called, and he strode over, taking the phone. I went to walk away, but Richard sat me back down beside him. Andrew and Zack took Josh to the kitchen, probably to clean up his nose.

The rest of the night was uneventful. I was watched closely, sitting with Richard and watching TV. Josh and Zack stayed, which was surprising. Josh would be fine, aside from a few bruises. I found out later that he didn't hold it against me. He said he deserved it, but asked me not to hit him again.

I was allowed to go upstairs after a few hours of calming down, and the four of us sat and watched TV in Andrew's room. Zack and Josh on the floor, and me in the same spot on the bed as I was the night before. Though I was homesick, I was glad I stayed. Had I gone home, I probably wouldn't have made up with Josh. I would have stayed mad.

Carlisle sure knew what he was doing.

Andrew and I lay on his bed that night, me curled up on my right side, facing the wall. Zack and Josh were both asleep already, and we lay talking quietly.

"Remind me to make triple sure I have a girl's permission before doing that." Andrew murmured, and I laughed a little.

"I'm not mad anymore." I replied, "I got to hit him for kissing me."

"Can I ask why you told him no about the other thing?" Andrew asked hesitantly.

"Because." I sighed, "I don't want anyone looking at that part of me."

"But if he was just gonna look, is there harm in it?" He was honestly curious.

"Yes." I said, rolling over onto my back, "I can't explain it."

"Can I.." Andrew hesitated, "Seeing as how Josh got to do it, can I.. Kiss you?"

"You already have." I reminded him, "That day outside school, remember?"

"On the cheek doesn't count." He said quietly.

I blushed, thanking my lucky stars that it was dark in the room.

"Can I?" He asked.

"Sure." I mumbled, my heart pounding in nervousness. I watched in the dark, his shadow lean closer. I held my breath, and when I felt his lips softly press to mine, I flinched at first, not ready for the contact. It was a quick peck, but his lips lingered a little on mine, neither of us really knowing what a kiss was supposed to entail.

He pulled back, and I opened my eyes, not knowing when they had closed. I saw that his eyes were open as well, looking down at me. I blushed harder, unable to help the smile that spread over my face.

"That was.." I mumbled, taking a shaky breath, "Much better than Josh's kiss."

"Really?" He asked, and I saw his grin. I nodded, laughing a little.

He laid back down with a flop, and I laughed again. Closing our eyes, we fell asleep. Side by side, again, his weight beside me comforted me.

**A/N: Aww, so cute. Fist fighting. (: Next chapter is the last, and we get to meet a new character! Yay! Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

We were woken up in the morning to a rather heavy weight landing right onto us. I groaned loudly, Andrew swearing under his breath.

"Bulls-eye, brother." Josh laughed from the doorway, "You've got the best aim in the world."

"I know." Zack said, lounging across both of us.

"Honestly. That was graceful." Josh grinned.

"Get your elbow off my stomach." I grunted, shoving at him.

"And get your knee out of my face." Andrew grumbled beside me.

"I don't think they're happy, Josh." Zack laughed, hauling himself off of us.

"They were sleeping so good." Josh replied, "Sorry to wake you two bugs in a rug, but it's time to go swimming."

"What?" Andrew and I barked at the same time, sitting up.

"You're kidding, right?" Andrew asked, giving him a look.

"Actually," He laughed, "I am. Your dad made pancakes." I sighed in relief, flopping back down, "Then we'll go swimming." I leaped back up, and over Andrew. Out of bed and racing toward him, ready to kill him. He ran from me, laughing the entire way downstairs. We raced the entire way toward the kitchen, circling the table as Richard stood at the stove.

"Kill each other outside, please." He commented sarcastically, "Easier clean up."

Our chase ended with Josh tripping over a chair leg, hitting the tile and sliding a bit with a squeaking sound. I laughed, unable to keep it back.

"Justice." I laughed, sitting down. Andrew and Zack came into the kitchen as Josh was picking himself up.

"And I'm stuck with you clowns all day." Richard chuckled, carrying over a fresh stack of pancakes. I realized, my smile fading as I did so, that it was Sunday. My family was facing something much bigger than themselves right at that very moment. My heart leaped into my throat, fear choking me. What happened to me if they got hurt? I nearly cried at the thought.

I swallowed a few times around the lump of emotion stuck in my throat, trying to keep the tears of panic from falling.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at Andrew's worried voice, seeing that everyone else had noticed as well. I gave a tight smile.

"Nothing." I whimpered, shaking my head.

Seeing my distress, Richard paused, concern in his eyes.

"Leandra?" He asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." I answered, nodding, "I'm okay."

"I'm fine." Josh assured, concerned as well, "I'm not hurt."

"Darn." I replied, looking to him. He seemed to appreciate my attempt at humor, laughing a little.

"Okay." Richard said, "What do you four have planned for today?"

"Exploring." Josh said, cutting into his pancakes.

"I think we should stay here." I said quietly, "I really don't feel like going anywhere."

"Maybe going somewhere will cheer you up." Zack suggested, "We could go find a new pond. One that doesn't have bad memories in it."

"Speak for yourself." Josh muttered, taking a bite.

"I meant for her, bonehead." Zack rolled his eyes.

"Have you been fishing, Leandra?" Richard asked, setting the plate down.

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"We could head up to La Push." He suggested, "Visit the beach. Bring a couple of poles."

"I don't know." I muttered, shrugging, "I really don't want to go anywhere."

He gave me a small smile, "How about I go rent a couple of movies and we spend the day here instead?"

"Boring." Andrew muttered, smiling at me.

"There's nothing wrong with spending a nice quiet day at home." Richard reasoned, "Nothing at all. I wouldn't mind that myself."

"What kind of movies?" Josh asked curiously.

"I don't know." He said, "What are you in the mood for, Leandra?"

"Why does she get to pick?" Josh asked.

"You have a lot to learn about girls." Richard chuckled, shaking his head.

"I don't care." I replied, looking to the clock.

"Oh I get it." Andrew said quietly, "She misses her family."

"Why?" Josh asked, laughing, "Man, you wouldn't be saying that if you were part of our family." I frowned, looking over at him, "Why do you think we're always over here, or finding places in the woods?"

"I never thought of that." I admitted.

"We should take her home." Zack suggested, "Let her meet dad."

"Oh god." Josh laughed, "That'll distract her."

"We want to distract her. Not scar her for life." Andrew muttered, finishing his pancake and grabbing another.

"Do I want to know?" I asked, standing, "If we do go, it'll just be for a little while. Then we come back here."

About an hour later, just passed twelve-thirty, I stood on the back of Josh's bike, and we rode through town. Several streets away from Andrew's house, Josh came to a stop outside another two-story house. Two older cars parked out front, neither looked very reliable.

"Try not to make eye contact." Josh warned before leading me inside, "He sees you make eye contact, he never shuts up." He took a few steps through the door, holding it open for us, "Mom, dad. I brought a friend over for you to meet."

"Well, bring him here." I flinched at a man's voice calling up the hall, "Let me meet him." I was actually not wanting to meet this man at all. Just his voice told me to worry, setting me on edge.

"It's a girl, dad." Josh called back, waving me forward. I hesitated, my feet refusing to move.

"Oh, a girl?" He responded, "I see. Well, let me meet her then." I listened to the sound of a chair scraping against the hardwood, someone standing. Heavy footsteps coming through the house and louder as they got closer. I stepped back into Andrew, watching as he rounded the corner. My first reaction was a quiet squeak. This guy was as big as Emmett. Maybe a little taller. He smiled at me as he neared, a beer in his hand.

I almost glared at the offending bottle, but held it back.

"She's cute, son." He chuckled, "Why didn't you say you got yourself a little girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, dad." Josh blushed a little, looking to me, "Dad, this is Leandra. A friend of ours from school."

"Uh-huh." He grunted, smiling at Josh and elbowing him, "Right. Now all that's next is to find Zack one. I know I'm not raising you boys to be wimps." I looked incredulously to Zack, wondering if this guy was for real.

"Dad." Josh shook his head with a sigh, "Where's mom?"

"She went to the store." He answered, "Apparently, we all eat too much." He rolled his eyes. Josh looked to me, seeing how uncomfortable I was.

"Well, I just brought her by to meet you." Josh said.

"Name's Mike." He shoved his hand at me, expecting me to shake it. I jumped, hesitantly offering mine. He closed his hand around mine, pulling me forward, "You're not thinking about leaving so soon, are you?" His voice was loud. Not like he was yelling, but just that he seemed to be a naturally loud person. It shook my nerves, and I found myself whimpering quietly, "Any girlfriend of Josh's is welcome here, sweetheart." I gulped, pulling my hand free.

We stayed for about an hour, standing there and listening to him go on and on about everything. The longer I stood there, the more familiar he seemed to be. I'd seen him somewhere before, that much I knew. I just couldn't, for the life of me, remember where I'd seen him. His name was Mike. I didn't know their last name, so I had no way of using that to identify him.

"Oh, how rude." Mike suddenly boomed, "Come. Sit." He waved me forward, and Josh tried to talk quick to make our get-away, but Mike wasn't having any of that, "Just a few minutes, son. Won't kill anyone."

I was led into a living area, with lots of pictures hanging on the walls in mix-matched frames. The most prominent thing in the room was an entertainment center against the far wall. A sofa and loveseat positioned in front of it.

"Come on in." He said, waving me forward. With Andrew and Zack behind me, I felt a little better, but not by much. Instead of sitting, I wandered around the room for the next two hours, gazing at all the pictures. Really studying each one. Taking my time before moving onto the next one. He chatted on and on again, Josh starting to get impatient. One photo in particular gained my attention. Not by Mike being in it, but who was standing beside him. I started, looking closer to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Uh.." I muttered, turning from the picture, "Well, my dad should be coming to get me from Andrew's house any minute, so I've really got to get going." Andrew looked to me, but didn't say anything.

"Well, shoot." Mike laughed, "Alright. Well, don't be a stranger, Leandra. Come by and visit any time." He seemed friendly enough, but the man I saw in that picture made me want nothing to do with him.

"Sure thing." I said, my voice tight, "It was nice meeting you." I led the way back toward the front door tensely, Andrew seeming to catch on. I needed to get the hell out of there.

"Never again." I grumbled once the front door was closed and we were in the front yard, "I'm not coming back here."

"Why?" Josh asked curiously, lifting his bike. I wasted no time climbing on, "I mean, it's true, he's a little annoying, but he seemed polite."

"Your dad was friends with my stepdad." I replied, and Andrew looked to me, concerned.

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly as we all started off again. Back to his house as agreed.

"Positive." I said, "I saw the picture."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Josh asked over his shoulder at me.

"Very wrong." I whimpered, "Just.. Get me away from that house." Luckily, Zack or Josh weren't offended. At least they didn't seem to be.

"Why?" Zack asked, "Who is your stepdad?"

"Jack Wallace." I told him, "Satan." Nobody said anything for a moment, and I felt Josh's peddling slow.

"Leandra, they weren't friends." Josh said quietly, "They were business partners, and my dad was Jack's brother-in-law. Jack was our uncle." I nearly fell off the back of the bike. I stared over his shoulder at him, shocked beyond words. That explained why their eye color creeped me out. It was only a few shades lighter than Jack's. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even breathe. It felt like I'd been punched in the stomach.

As soon as we reached Andrew's house, I hopped off the back and faced Josh.

"Tell me you're kidding." I half begged, "Please."

"Sorry." Josh shrugged, "We were never told about you. We didn't even know he was married."

"This is so weird." Andrew muttered, "So.. Your mom is her stepdad's sister."

"I guess so." Josh muttered, laying his bike to the side, "Jack was always nice to us when we'd see him, so I don't know why you'd consider him to be evil. His funeral was on Wednesday."

"Josh, Jack terrorized me for six years." I explained incredulously, "There's probably a reason you guys were never told about me. He's the reason I'm living with Carlisle."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Jack?" Josh asked, surprised.

"I saw his picture in your living room." I gasped, "That was my stepdad."

"So wait.." Zack said, laying his bike to the side, "Are we related in some weird way?"

"No." I said flatly, "You're his nephews. I was his stepdaughter. In a few days, it won't matter. In a few days, I'll be adopted, and I'll get rid of his last name." I turned, hating this subject. I never even knew he had family. I wondered how much more I didn't know about that man, "He's dead, so let's stop talking about this."

"I'm sorry," Josh said, "It's just so hard to believe he'd be anything less than nice to you. Jack was the coolest person I knew."

"I'm not going to try and prove anything to you." I muttered, shutting up as a car pulled up out front of Andrew's house. It wasn't the car I wanted to see, unfortunately. Who climbed out instead told me this was Josh's mom. I eyed her as she gave us a small smile.

"Boys, come on." She said, "We've got somewhere to be."

"Oh, duh.." Zack muttered, smacking his head, "We're going to visit her friend in Tacoma."

"Mom." Josh called, "Hold on. There's someone I want you to meet." Josh grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the car, me struggling the entire way. He dragged me around to the drivers side, and up to her side, "Mom, you won't believe who this is."

"Josh, what on Earth happened to your face?" She was alarmed, which was understandable. She turned his cheek, looking it over.

"Leandra and I got into it. We got a little rough." Josh laughed, "It's nothing."

She looked down at me, and though I did see some similarities between her facial features and Jack's, her eyes didn't hold the same sadistic quality. I saw that right away.

"This is Leandra." Zack said, grinning, "She was Jack's stepdaughter. We were friends with her this whole time, and never even knew it." I saw her flinch ever so slightly at the mention of his name, before her eyes grew slightly horrified.

"I-I.. I wasn't aware he had a stepdaughter." She murmured, looking me over. Seeming to catch every scar I had visible, "It's nice to meet you, Leandra. My name is Heather." I nodded tensely, staring up at her. It was quiet for a moment before she looked to Josh and Zack, "Go play for a few minutes. I want a word with Leandra." They shrugged and ran off, followed by Andrew.

I stood there, taking a step back when she squatted in front of me.

"I am so sorry." She finally said, and I looked to her, confused.

"For what?" I asked quietly.

"If I had only known you existed, I would have done something, tried so hard to get you away from my brother." I stared at her, shocked, "I'm so sorry for not knowing."

"Wait." I murmured, "You know-?"

"I do." She said, "I grew up with the man. There wasn't a sane bone in his body, so I know what you went through. How long had you known Jack?"

"Six years." I muttered shyly. She closed her eyes, lowering her head.

"Six years." She repeated, sighing, "Again, Leandra. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." I replied, still shocked, "Was he always the way he was?"

"Our father.. Trained him." She said quietly, "He made sure Jack was the way he was. I was the demonstration. The training dummy." I frowned, meeting her eyes again, "I know what you lived through. I knew never to believe his facade. The man was pure evil, born and raised." I couldn't say anything. I just looked down, "If I had only known about you, I would have done everything in my power to get you out of that situation. How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad." I muttered when my voice could work again. She sighed sadly.

"He was teaching my boys to be the same way." She replied, "All I can say, is thank god Jack was killed." I looked up, catching the way she said that he was killed. Instead of dying. I saw the pain in her eyes, and I wondered. Was I looking at me in twenty years? Would I still have that same amount of pain in my eyes as she had in hers?

"I'm sorry." I found myself saying, "That you had to grow up like that. Nobody saved you?"

"No." She replied, "Nobody ever saw through my lies." Her words registered to me, and I couldn't help myself. I stepped forward and hugged her. As tight as I could, tears already pouring down my face. She returned the hug, "Oh, honey."

How badly had I wished for someone to look close enough to see passed my lies? How hard had I cried for just once, someone to not take no for an answer when asked about home? Just the thought of never having that happen hurt so badly. I was seen. She wasn't. She never got her real family. She lived her entire childhood and teenage years in that home, and I found myself crying for this near stranger. I couldn't imagine living my entire life that way. She had.

Eventually, I pulled back, tears lingering on my cheeks. She reached up and wiped them away, giving me a comforting smile.

"Don't worry." She said, "I moved out at seventeen. Found my way to Tacoma, and stayed with a friend there while I found my footing. When dad died, I knew Jack wouldn't waste time looking for me, so I knew I could breathe again. It wasn't until just after Zack was born that he did find me, and insisted we move to Forks. That he didn't want to be apart anymore, and how sorry he was for the way we grew up. I never believed him, and now I know why. I never knew he had met a woman. I never knew she had a daughter. He never said a word about you."

"Please don't apologize." I mumbled, sniffling, "I found my family. I got away. You never did, and I don't know how you did it."

"It was a challenge." She admitted, "But it's over now. For both of us. I have my boys. I've loved nothing in my life as much as I love those boys, and now I can watch them grow up without the fear of Jack teaching them to be like him. You have your family, who I hope is planning on keeping you?" I nodded and she smiled, "I knew a happy ending would come for me. I just had to be patient. It does relieve me, though, that you didn't have to wait nearly as long as I did for yours."

She took my hands in hers, giving me another smile, "I'll give you one piece of advice, sweetheart. Advice it took me so very long to learn. When you start dwelling on everything he's ever done to you, when you realize you're doing it, just remember. You're beautiful. That's it. You're beautiful, and have just as much right to be happy as anyone in this world. It's so easy to forget that after everything is said and done, and I know, but when you find something that makes you happy, you hold onto it. Even if it's something small. A person, a thing, a place.. You hold onto it and never let it go. Happiness is sought by everyone, and gained by so few, so when you find it, treat it like the precious object it is. Because, honey, you've earned it."

I found myself smiling, unsure why. She understood. She knew how I felt. She's been where I was, and though her ending wasn't as happy as mine, she knew how hard it was on me anyway. I hugged her again, and she returned it with just as much enthusiasm.

"Any time you need to talk, I'll be here." She said, pulling back and standing, "I know we just met, but I do believe we have so much in common." I nodded, appreciating the gesture. She smiled back down at me, "And whatever happened between Josh and you, I think I'll take your side. Boy thinks he knows everything." I laughed a little and she winked at me.

"Okay, boys. Time to go." She called. They came running over, Zack giving me a hug. I stepped back as Zack climbed into the backseat, and Josh ran around to the front.

"Bye, Leandra." Josh said, "See you later."

"See you." I replied, stepping up onto the sidewalk. I wouldn't tell Heather about Josh. I knew that him kissing me had absolutely nothing to do with Jack. That had everything to do with him being a boneheaded boy.

Andrew came to my side, and sighed. We stood the bikes against the house for when they came back for them. We sat on the porch, wasting the afternoon away.

"How'd it go?" He asked quietly, "Was she just like him?"

"Not even close." I mumbled, "It's so hard to believe they're from the same family. We have more in common than I thought."

He nodded, understanding, but not commenting on it.

"Leandra, you're amazing." He said, and I looked over at him, smiling a little, "Really. Even after everything you've been through, you're still so kind and forgiving. Sure, you lose your temper now and then, but even when you do, you're still amazing. I'm so lucky to have a best friend like you." He put his arm around my shoulders, hugging me. I laughed a little.

"I'm a bad influence." I said, "Apparently."

"You don't see me forging signatures and running off at every opportunity."

"What can I say?" I laughed.

"You're wild at heart, and you don't let anything keep you down. There's just something about you that I can't explain. It makes everyone want to be around you." He explained, "That must be why everyone that knows you loves you. I know that's why I do." I smiled, blushing and looking down, "Heck, even Pudget loves you, and she's mean."

"Thank you." I said honestly, still smiling. It made me feel good to know he thought so highly of me.

"Any time." He said, "You know, some day, I'm gonna marry you." I laughed louder at the idea, "I'm serious." He laughed in return, "Just so nobody else gets to."

"If you say so." I stood and he followed, "I might hold you to that."

We headed inside to eat dinner, and watch some TV with Richard. Every two minutes, I was looking at the clock. Impatiently waiting for the moment I'd see Carlisle again. Or whoever it was that came to pick me up. I sat nervously biting my nail, and when the clock finally hit six o'clock, the knock at the door came. I jumped up, and ran for the door to Richard's chuckle behind me.

I pulled it open and looked to Esme. Though I was disappointed that it wasn't Carlisle, I flew forward and hugged her tightly. Thankful that she, at least, survived. I didn't know if the rest of my family made it, but she, at least, was there. She laughed quietly, returning my hug.

"Are you ready to go home?" She asked me, and I nodded vigorously, "Go get your things."

"Oh yeah." I said, stepping back and darting up the stairs. Andrew followed me up, and before I could leave the room again with my bag, he called my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to look at him. He hesitated, seeming awkward again. I recognized that same hesitancy from the night before.

"D-Do you think-" Before he could finish, I stepped forward and pressed my lips to his. Like the night before, our lips lingered together before I pulled back. He bit his lip, and I was comforted to see that he was blushing just as much as I felt like I was. He grinned at me, and I grinned back.

I jogged back downstairs, dragging my bag behind me. I thanked Richard for putting up with me all weekend. Another hug between Andrew and I, and a kiss to my cheek later, I left with Esme.

On the drive home, I grilled her.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked nervously, and she smiled at me.

"Everyone is fine." She said, "Jacob was the only one that got hurt, but Carlisle is tending to him now."

"Wait," I said, "Jake was there? Why was Jacob there?" She looked to me, seeming to just then realize something. She looked forward again.

"It'll be explained to you later, sweety." She said, "It's not my place to tell you."

I accepted that, "So everyone else is fine?"

"Everyone else is just fine." She replied and I sighed, smiling in my relief.

We arrived home, and I ran through the door. Finding Emmett in his normal spot on the couch. I flew over to it, jumping into his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed, returning the hug.

"I missed you too, shorty." He said and I pulled back.

"I see Carlisle wasn't lying." He said, touching a bruise on the side of my face, "What'd he do?"

"He kissed me." I answered, "So I beat him up."

"At least you're not as fragile as Bella." He commented and I frowned a little in confusion, "Nothing." He laughed, "Just keep that mentality, shorty. Kissing boys is bad. Very, very bad. So is growing up."

I greeted everyone with just as much enthusiasm, but when Carlisle came home, I leaped into his arms. Grinning widely as I hugged him tightly.

"I was good the rest of the time." I told him excitedly, "I didn't hit him again. I'm glad I stayed, Carlisle. Thank you for not letting me come back when I asked." He listened, giving me a proud smile. I remembered something then.

"Jack has a sister." I said, "I met her today." He was about to ask, but I continued, "She's Josh and Zack's mom. She didn't even know I existed. I found out, because I went to their house. They had a picture of Jack up on the wall, and Josh told me. I met her, and she's nothing like Jack." I looked down, "Carlisle, she was raised the same way I was. Except nobody ever saw her like you saw me. Jack was the way he was because of their dad."

"Sounds like you had an eventful weekend, shorty." Emmett commented quietly, "Kissing boys, fighting, and meeting pure evil's sister."

"The only boy _I_ kissed was Andrew." I said defensively, "Josh kissed _me_."

He rolled his eyes, groaning in what sounded like disappointment.

"You're going to be a little heart-breaker." Emmett sighed, standing and leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"I'm preparing my bat." He replied and I laughed.

I settled in for the night, more than happy to be able to sleep in my own bed again. Though I knew I'd miss Andrew beside me that night, there was no better feeling, at least in my experience, than being home. Nothing could compare to the comfort and relief that being home, and around my family brought me. I was content, and it showed in the constant smile I had on my face.

Carlisle and Esme took me a week later to a building in town for them to sign the adoption papers.

Officially making me a Cullen.

That, of course, resulted in another party. Alice took whatever excuse she could to throw a party, but this one, I looked forward to. It meant that I'd finally gotten everything I'd ever wanted, and would always keep it.

Andrew, Josh and Zack all showed up to that one as well, and I finally completed the tour of the house. They stayed until well passed midnight, when their parents showed up for them. They were half asleep, but I was still hyped up. I doubted I would settle down any time soon.

Music played until the last of the guests had to go home. Sometime after 3am. All kinds of music. I was up the entire time, completely wired on caffeine and just energy I guessed Jasper had something to do with.

I laughed more than I had in a long time that night, had more fun than I had in a long time that night. Racing through the house, it wasn't too often I wasn't caught by someone from my family. My real family, now I could consider them. One of my brothers.

That thought alone would wind me right back up.

When Emmett would catch me, he'd spin me around, lifting me off my feet. Keeping me wound up and energetic. Usually resulting in me falling onto the couch when he'd set me down.

I was literally bouncing with energy the whole night, so naturally, I crashed hard as soon as Jasper let me. My exhaustion hitting me like a ton of bricks, I crashed out face down on the couch.

Carlisle had been the one to carry me to bed. My father. The thought made me smile in my sleep.

Leandra Cullen. It had a nice ring to it.

Something I never thought I'd have was a dad. Though he was a dad to me the entire time, from the very start, it felt indescribable to have it official. To know that he was my dad now. Forever. Just knowing that he would always be there when I needed him was enough to make me so happy, I wanted to cry. To know that they all would be there, all having a hand in raising me, and keeping me safe and out of trouble for the rest of my life.

I had no secrets anymore, and knowing they accepted me the way I was, messed up and all, was more than I could have ever asked for. They supported me, and accepted me, and I loved each one of them unconditionally in return.

I found out the next day that Alice had another party to plan. One for a few months from now, but still coming up fast.

Edward and Bella's wedding.

"Can I help?" I asked quietly, looking over her shoulder at the plans for an elaborate wedding dress.

**End**

**A/N: Okay, so I'll attempt Breaking Dawn, but it's going to be extremely hard to do without changing things around. Not quite sure which world I'll be doing, book or movie, but I'll figure it out. I've been doing movie up until now, which I slightly disapprove of. I just couldn't find my books. They're around here somewhere lol anyhoo. I hope you enjoyed this version of it.  
Until next time, beautiful readers. :)**


End file.
